You Did What On Me?
by DancinAlways416
Summary: Kim has always liked Jared. She knows it's pointless until one day he looks at her, and he just can't look away. He tells her his secrets, she tells him hers. Life is perfect for Kim, as long as Jared is there to pick her up when life pushes her down.
1. The Perfect Guy

**Author's Note: This is my first ever ff, and well to be honest the first story of mine that anyone will read (outside of school of course). So I hope it's good and reviews would be wonderfully awesome. **

"You Did What on Me"

Chapter 1: The Perfect Guy

Why must I always be so freakin' obsessive. Frankly it is rather creepy. He is not the only guy in the world, so why can't I just stop thinking about him? He doesn't even know I exist. My mom always told me that I needed to like only the people that would like me back. Why can't I listen to her just this once, she is never wrong anyway.

I know all of this is true, but for some reason I simply can't stop hoping he will walk through the door of our history class and take his seat next to mine. He hasn't been at school for the past week or so, so maybe he'll need help catching up with his homework, and then he might just ask me…DAMN IT! I need to stop fantasizing.

The bell was about to ring, but still no Jared. I let out a loud sigh and started to get ready for class-history really was my favorite class and I hated missing anything Mrs. Brooke's was going to say.-In the next second I instantly froze. I heard Jared's perfect voice, and my head snapped up. He was taller and his body was even more sexy than the last time I saw him, how is that possible? Why did he have to be so freakin' hot? Oh right, because he is perfect.

He started walking to his seat when I dropped my book a little forcefully on the desk as I was thinking about how unfair life can be. Why did he get to look like a male-model while I looked like the girl behind the scenes that no one thought twice about? He suddenly looked over at me once he heard the noise and the strangest expression came across his face. Me being myself, self-conscious that is, thought there was something more wrong with my face.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked very hesitantly.

"No, I just never noticed before how beautiful you are." After saying this, he looked away quickly. I understand what he was going through, I would have been just as embarrassed as he was.

Backing up for a minute. Holy crap, I guess he has been sick, maybe he should go back home and rest some more. He can't feel good, he just called me beautiful. The guy has never said more than 5 words to me (which were May I borrow your pencil), then out of nowhere BAM he tells me he thinks I am beautiful! He never notices girls like me, what made him change?

Thankfully Mrs. Brooke's started her lesson; I was relieved that this gave me the chance to look away from him. I quickly wiped around my mouth to make sure that I hadn't start drooling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jared looking over at me. Well crap, looks like I am not paying any attention today. While he was staring at me, I notice that he moved his desk closer to mine and the heat that was radiating from his body was crazy. He had to still be sick.

When class finally ended I started to put my stuff away when he spoke again.

"Kim, so since I have been gone for a while I was wondering if maybe you and I could get together like after school so you can get me up to date?"

My mind went blank. Did he just say this out loud or am I having one of my ridiculous daydreams? Never in a million years would I have thought that my daydream would actually happen.

I must have looked like an idiot because he looked confused, as if his question had confused me, which it did.

"Kim? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just…" I totally sounded like an idiot. I was waiting for him to say just kidding. And then run off to his friends and say something along the lines of: Dude she totally fell for it, you should have seen her face.

"So is that a yes?" He sounded anxious, like if I said no it would have hurt him.

Well I couldn't hurt Jared. "Yeah, that would be greafect." He started laughing at my made up word so I hurried to explain myself. "I meant to say perfect, but then I started to say great." The hottest guy asks me to help him study and I say greafect. No wonder I have never had a boyfriend. And I just sounded like that stupid high school drama movie. Could I embarrass myself anymore?

"Greafect. So if you want I can take you home then we can get busy."

I just nodded not fully trusting my voice. Who knows what would have come out my mouth next…


	2. We Should Probably Be Studying

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed my story. It made my day. I was at dance and nothing would make me sad, so thanks again. Anyways this was a fun chapter to write. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 2

We Should Probably Be Studying

We started walking out toward his car, when my body told me that today was my day to, one, make a complete idiot out of myself and two, I was going to be extremely clumsy. I always picked the best times to be stupid. We were walking through the double doors and I forgot about the pole in the middle, then SMACK, face first in the pole. I thought Jared would start busting up and realize he was to cool for me, but once again he surprised me.

"OH NO! Kim are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?" I looked over at him, his eyes were wide and he looked terrified.

"I think I am ok." Why wasn't he laughing at me? Everyone around us was. They were all crying because they were laughing so hard.

"Good. You could have broken your nose or something." He said. And if we were in a movie everyone would in the audience would be saying how perfect he was.

He then bent down to help me and we started walking again. As he was leading me away I felt his hand go to the small of my back. I froze as soon as he did this. Why the hell is his hand so hot?

He stopped as soon as I did and dropped his hand.

"What's wrong?" He sounded like I had hurt him.

"Nothing, it just that you're so hot." Oh crap. Did I just say that out loud?

"I'm glad you think so." He struggled to say this due to his laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that." But yet I did. "It's just your temperature. You have to be running a fever." I was still blushing from me speaking without thinking. No matter what happened, I always had to ruin things with my stupidity.

"I'm fine." Oh I know how fine you are… I made sure I didn't say this aloud.

We started walking again.

When we got to his car and I told him where I lived, I became very nervous again. I hope my house was clean, and I didn't leave something out that would further embarrass me.

We didn't talk on the way to my house, but when Jared wasn't chuckling, he was looking at me. At points this became uncomfortable. Why did have to be so intense about his stare?

After we got to my house, I let him inside. I was relieved that my mom had picked up the house. We went to the kitchen and got our books out.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him. He was looking at me with the softest expression imaginable. I should be a big puddle of Kim on the floor right now, he was making me melt.

"Is your face ok?" Damn his sexy eyes. They were so intoxicating. This had to be the way you felt when you're drunk or something.

"I think so."

"I'm glad." Then he smiled at me. If I thought his eyes were lustful alone, then I was in for a surprise when he unleashed the fury of those two things together. After this neither of us looked away. He just kept staring at me, and I was unable to look away even if I wanted to.

We must have been staring at each other for awhile because my mom suddenly slammed open the door. We both jumped like we were doing something wrong.

"Kim, have you started dinner yet?" She yelled as she must have been putting her things away.

"No I have a… friend over?" I have no idea why this came out as a question. Jared wanted to be my friend or he wouldn't be over right now. Right?

"Oh, anyone I know?" she said as she was walking into the kitchen. What a joke, she knew everyone in La Push.

"Of course mom. You know Jared." He then stood up and shook her hand.

"It's nice to formally meet you." He said this like the true gentleman he is.

"Same to you."

I smiled at my mom as she looked over at me with the face of we will be discussing this later. Not in a bad way though. My mom and I were best friends. We needed each ever since my dad left when I was 7.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was just about to ask Kim if she wanted to go to dinner with me." Jared turned and smiled that smile that made me turn into a Kim puddle.

"I would love to," I sounded too excited. I should be chill and act like this is not a big deal. Being chill about things was not my forte. "Can I mom?"

"Yes, but be back by 10. It's a school night."

I jumped up and kissed my mom's cheek. Jared got his books and we went to his car.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked once we were in the car.

"Wait, we never studied. We should probably be studying. You missed a week and things. The more time you waste the more behind you will get-"

"We have plenty of time for that later. Right now I just want to get to know you better. Since you might go into another rant if I ask you where you want to go again, I guess I will choose." As he said this he grinned widely at me.

I sank back into my seat. Wow. Today just keeps getting better.


	3. Check It

**Author's note: Once again thank you for everyone that reviewed. I had a crazy week so I have decided to update on the weekends, so if you actually like my story then expect three updates on the weekends!! **

Chapter 3

"Check It"

The rest of the ride went the same way as the ride to my house had been, minus the chuckling. It surprised me when we had stopped and he was opening the door for me. I didn't even hear him get out of the car.

"Thank you," I mumbled. I had never been treated like a lady, and Jared didn't seem like the guy would open doors for his dates, but then again it seemed like I didn't really know him anymore.

He took me to the little café right outside of Forks. After we were settled into our table, I looked up and he was pretty much glowing. You know the glowing look that pregnant women have.

"So, how's life going?" I asked lamely. The way he was staring at me was crazy, like I was the most wonderful thing he ever had been with.

He chuckled. "My life is going terrific right about now. But the last few weeks have been hard." As he was finishing saying this, his glowing turned into a grimace, and I couldn't stop myself. I leaned in and put my hand on his face and almost instantly he turned into the glowing pregnant man lady again.

"You can tell me about whatever is going on. I won't tell anyone," I said with a smile, hoping he would trust me.

He put his hand over my hand and moved our hands, which were still intertwined, on the table.

"I know I can, but now is not the time. I promise I will-"

He was cut off by the waitress asking us what we wanted. I followed his lead and stuck with something simple, a chicken sandwich. After she left, we unlocked out hands, and started to stare at each other again.

The rest of the evening was uneventful with the exception of one conversation. He was drilling me, trying to find out more about me, and he came to the question of what my favorite movie is. I answered without really thinking and said Ratatouille.

"You have to be kidding me, you are 17 and you still watch Disney movies? Where is the fun in that?" He asked politely, clearing not want to offend me, but still trying to understand.

"Disney movies are the best things ever created thank you very much. Well not Snow White, the creepy witch lady thing scared me. But anyways, check it!"

"Did you just say check it?" He asked in disbelief.

"You don't even know!"

"HOLY CRAP, you like Dane Cook?" Once again, he asked in disbelief.

"I love Dane Cook! What do you say when an atheist sneezes?"

"Um when you die nothing happens?"

"How dare you? How dare all of you?"

We laughed for a good ten minutes over this.

"Well, since you like DC, I can forgive you for liking Disney." He smiled the way that made me feel like Dorothy just threw water on me and I was the wicked witch.

"You will like Disney if it is the last thing I do…"

"Ok, whatever you say Kim," he said as he rolled his eyes.

After the very funny dinner, filled with more Dane Cook jokes, he drove me home. This reminded me of our earlier conversation and I couldn't stop myself.

"Are you going to explain to me what you meant earlier?"

"Yeah, but maybe you should tell you mom that we are back so she doesn't worry."

I nodded and was surprised that we were back at my house already.

I ran inside and my mom was cleaning the kitchen.

"How was your night dear?" She asked while still scrubbing the dishes.

"It was a lot of fun, but he is still outside so since we are home early can we sit on the porch and talk?"

"Of course, have fun."

I ran outside to see Jared pacing back and forth. I sat on the step and patted the stair and Jared immediately sat down next to me.

"You know the legends. The Quileute legends, I mean. Right?" He sounded nervous.

"Of course, everyone in La Push knows about them." Where the hell is he going with this? I didn't think he would start like this.

"Well, what if I told you that they were true, and I am a…um a…" He stopped and looked very ashamed.

"Jared, you can tell me." Once again I took his hand.

He looked me straight in the eyes, without humor in them. He took both my hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Kim, I am a werewolf."

"Wait, what?" It was now my turn to ask in disbelief.

"That's not all. There is this think called imprinting. It happens after we have phased for the first time and we see her for the first time, and it is no longer gravity keeping us on the ground, but it's her. And well, Kim, I imprinted on you."

"You did what on me?" My mind was blank.

"What I am really trying to say is that…I love you Kim."

Was this really happening to me? But then it hit me. This is what I had been waiting for. His sick joke finally came out for why he asked me out. I can't believe I fell for it! I immediately dropped his hand and stood up. He did the same.

"I think you should leave, Jared." I whispered this on the verge of tears.

"What?" His face fell like there was no way he could believe that I had just told him to leave.

I paused trying not to cry. "I want you to leave." I said once I found my voice again.

Since I couldn't stand to watch him walk away from me, I ran into the house going straight for my room.

"Goodnight Mom. I am super beat, so I will tell you all about it tomorrow. I love you." As I was saying this, the tears finally starting to pour out.

"Ok, goodnight honey. I love you too."

I was leaning against my door, so I locked it and fell to the ground. How could I be so stupid? Why would Jared ever like me? Of course he would make up some ridiculous story. I don't know how I made it to my bed, but after a while I fell asleep crying still fully clothed.


	4. Shopping Buddies

**Author's Note: I hoped everyone liked it. I have the picture of Kim's outfit in my profile. I noticed other people doing this and I thought it was cool!! Thanks for reading and remember to review.**

Chapter 4

"Shopping Buddies"

I woke up early, not really being able to sleep, and decided that now would be a good time to tell my mom what happen last night. I looked at the clock and it said 4:37, but I didn't have to worry she was usually up at 4:30 getting coffee. I walked to the kitchen only to see that she already left. What the hell? Its freaking 4:40 in the morning, she should be home. I grabbed a pop-tart and found a note.

_Kim dear,  
__I heard you crying last night and figured it had something to do with Jared. I got called into work early, but if you want to talk I will be getting off around 4:30. I left you the car.  
__Much love,  
__Mom xoxo_

I smiled at the note. Of course she would be there for me. At least I had someone in the world here that truly cared about me.

After I finished my breakfast, I went to my room and turned on my iPod. I put it on shuffle and the first song that came on was Better to Have Loved by Idina Menzel. Well that's depressing, so I turned it off and went to get ready for school. I was going through my closet when I found a top that my mom bought me when I turned sixteen and said that I needed to dress more grown up. I decided then that I was sick of being invisible and would look amazing. People would notice me today. I didn't even care if I would get in trouble for the shirt I picked out. I hope the teachers will say something to me. I found a pair of white skinny jeans and went to my mom's room. I found a pair of orange heels that would match perfectly and went to go to get ready. I have never taken so long to get ready before. By time I was finished I hurried out to the car and drove off to school.

I drove to school quickly and as I pulled into a parking spot, I became nervous. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car heading in the direction of my locker. Well I was definitely not invisible today. As soon as I walked into the building just about everyone was staring at me. When I got to my locker I noticed Zach, the captain of the football team, with his jaw open wide. I chuckled; I bet he doesn't even now my name. I opened my locker and took off my coat. If I thought people were staring before I don't even know what to say about what they were doing now.

"Hey cutie, are you new here?"

I rolled my eyes. I was right on. He doesn't know I exist.

"No, I sit next you English. And I have since like 6th grade," I snapped at him.

"Oh, well…um…" It was quite funny to watch him stutter. It gave me an idea.

"But just so you know, my name's Kim," I said as seductively as I could mange. This was fun to watch his face as I could only imagine the images going through his head right now. I never noticed I could be sexy if I wanted to be.

He gathered himself and took a deep breath. "Right, um so I'm having a party this Friday, and was wondering if you would go with me?" Then he winked at me.

I giggled and looked away. Bad idea. As soon as I looked over I saw Jared walking into the building. Once he saw me he looked like he was about to start to drool also. We locked eyes, and at that moment I wanted to forgive him for being such an idiot and lying to me. No one could be mad at that face, but then I remembered how much he hurt me so I quickly turned my stare into a glare. I then turned back to Zach smiling seductively.

"I would love to go with you Zach," I said loudly hoping Jared would hear.

"Sweet, I guess I will talk to you in English." I chuckled a little at this but clearly he didn't understand why. He was already speaking in English to me…I know sometimes I can be a huge dork.

I looked over at Jared and I knew he heard me. It was like he was shaking with anger and Embry was standing next to him with his hand on his shoulder whispering something to him. The next second they were both walking outside. I hurried and grabbed my books and just about ran to class.

Once I got in my class, the three most popular and richest girls in the school were waiting around my desk. I took a deep breath and walked to my seat, while Riley May, Grace, and Chloe stopped talking and turned to speak to me.

"KIM! So we heard that Zach asked you to his party?" asked Chloe. She was tall, skinny with blond hair.

"He asked me like 5 minutes ago. How do you guys already know?"

All three rolled their eyes and pulled out their cell phones. Oh I didn't know this was such big news that everyone already knew.

"So what are you going to wear?" asked Grace. She looked very similar to Chloe.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really had time to think about it."

"What? How could you not think about what you're going to wear? Anyway, we want to help you. So let's go shopping after school. I know the perfect place, they have everything!" said Riley May. She was probably the prettiest girl in school; she had thick dark brown hair that always looked perfect and blue eyes. She was also the type of girl that freaked out if you tried to shorten her name.

Shopping would be cool, but it's Tuesday and who goes shopping on Tuesday? But besides that I am extremely low on money. I really want to have some friends to talk to, even if it was a fake. I know how ridiculous that sounds but I don't care.

"That would be awesome, but I'm short on money right now," I said ashamed that I admit this to the three girls that threw their money away.

"Don't worry about. We have plenty. We just want you to look good," Riley May said looking me over. "And it's not like charity if that's what you're thinking. We really want to help." Could she read my mind or something?

I thought it over for a minute and finally gave in. "O.k. fine, but I have to find a way to make it up to you guys."

The three rolled their eyes at me. It seemed they had this down pat. But thankfully Mr. Perry called the class to attention and the girls had to go sit down.

After class, the girls said that they would follow me to my house and then we would all drive with Riley May. All I did was nod because all I could think about was what I had to deal with next. English.

I walked in and saw that Zach was sitting on my desk.

"Hey cutie."

"Hi."

"So can I have you number and where you live so I know where to pick you up on Friday?" He must always just jump into things. I took out a pen and paper and wrote down my number and address. He ripped off a piece and wrote down his number.

"I heard you're going shopping with Chloe, Grace, and Riley May tonight?"

"How did you find out, and why do you care?" I tried to ask politely, but why was everyone in my business?

He took out his cell phone and rolled his eyes at me. It looked like I was out of the looped and needed to starting texting everybody everything about my life.

The bell rang and we all had to sit down, but as Zach was going to sit down I swear he said something like "I hope you buy something super sexy." But maybe I am just hearing things or possibly going insane. After class I hurried out of class so I wouldn't have to talk to him.

The rest of the day went smoothly and quite quickly. None of the faculty said anything about my outfit. I didn't realize that it was the last period of the day until I was walking into my history class. I became nervous so out of habit I put my head down and walked to my seat. I looked up but no Jared. I started to draw on my notebook when the bell rang but he still wasn't here. I know I saw him this morning.

Before I noticed class ended. I went to my locker to grab my coat and my shopping "buddies" were waiting for me.

To my surprise we walked in silence. I didn't think this was possible with these girls. I went to my car and started to drive to my house. I got home and told them that I needed to leave a note for my mom. And they said they would be waiting.

I ran inside and found a pen and paper.

_Dear Mom,  
__I am going shopping with Grace, Chloe, and Riley May. Don't worry about last night. Jared is a jerk. Anyway I will be home by 9:30. I have my cell phone so call if you need me.  
__Mucho Love,_

_Kim xoxo_

I ran outside and we drove, quite fast I might add, to a mall I have never seen before. These last two days have truly been life changing.


	5. I Would Rather Work Alone

Chapter 5

"I Would Rather Work Alone"

It's hard to believe that a mall like this can exist in a place around La Push. This place had every designer store ever thought of. It gave Rodeo Drive a run for its money, I swear. Even if I had money, there was no way in hell I could ever afford anything in this place.

Riley May chuckled as she looked over at my wide eye expression. I must have some dumbfounded look on my face because that is exactly how I felt.

"I told you this was nothing you have ever seen before," Riley May said with a very wide grin.

"How did you guys find this place?" I asked. If the outside was anything that would foreshadow how the inside would look then I might need to sit down when I get in there.

"Oh you know," said Grace. Well obviously I didn't know or I wouldn't be asking, I thought while trying very hard to suppress my eyes from rolling.

I just dropped it and let them lead me into this massive mall. Once inside it was breath taking. There were three floors with lighted railings for the ramps that made everything seem romantic. All the levels were open and spacious, so even though there was a crap load of people here no one would ever feel crowded. As we walked on, the 3 girls turned very serious and I had to bite my lip to try not to laugh. Of course they would take this seriously.

We spent a total of 4 long and grueling hours shopping. We did little talking expect when they asked the others' opinions and also when we needed to eat. I, on the other hand, only nodded and tried to just stay in the dressing room so they could just shove clothes at me. I was their guinea pig. All in all, I think they spent at least $1000 on 3 completed outfits and what they said was the perfect party dress for me. They weren't letting me take that home so I don't even remember what it looks like; I tried on so many clothes tonight.

As they were driving me home, they finally loosed up and started talking again. I thought this was supposed to happen while we were actually shopping, gossiping, talking about boys, and lipstick, but these girls took shopping quite seriously.

"So Kim, what's up with Jared? When he came back he looked at you like he could never look away."

Crap, this was not something I enjoyed talking about. Getting my heart broken made it hard to talk about.

"Well, um I don't really um know. I can't explain it," I said looking out my window. All I kept thinking was at least we were almost back to my house.

"That doesn't matter anymore. She has Zach and what he has planned-"Grace was silenced by the looks Riley May and Chloe were giving her.

"What plans?" I asked. As if I wasn't already freaking out over this party all I needed was this to send me over the edge.

"Oh nothing," Chloe quickly said, "here we are. Hope you had fun, I know we did."

"Yeah I did. And thank you so much. I will find a way to pay you back. I prom-"

"Really Kim, it was our pleasure," Riley May said with what looked like a genuine smile.

"Well, bye."

"Bye," they all said in unison.

I ran inside and looked over at the clock in the living room. It was 9:27. My mom was walking out of her bedroom with her bathrobe on.

"Hi honey."

"Hi, mom. So yeah I had lots of fun and I am super tired so I love you. Goodnight," I said while almost running to my bathroom.

"Ok dear. Love you too."

I took a shower and headed to bed. I was exhausted from my emotional day and not sleeping the night before. It's quite hard to believe how normal my life had been two days ago.

I woke up at around 6 and decided I would get ready considering all the money that was spent on me the day before. Today's outfit was different than yesterdays. My shirt was white with puffy sleeves, and along the trim were ruffles that buttoned down where there was a waist tie. The heels were pink satin with three buttons along the side. I had grey washed skinny jeans and a pink Juicy Couture jacket. After realizing I was going to be late if I didn't leave, I raced off to school. Thankfully my mom left me the car again.

I was greeted by Zach as soon as I reached my locker. I opened my locker ignoring him until he did something I didn't expect. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I looked over at him and he was grinning.

"You were ignoring me and I thought I needed to get your attention. You look really good by the way." He said as I blushed and looked away retrieving my books so I could get to class.

"Well you got my attention, but I need to get to class so I guess I will see you in English." I said as I turned to smile at him.

"Ok, bye Kim."

He turned and walked away so I did they same. I was almost to class when some enormous, high temperature thing ran into me. I looked up to see Embry staring at me. He looked a little mad and very sad at the same time. It was hard to look at someone when they made that kind of face. I hurried to look away and mumbled a quiet sorry.

"Wait Kim. I need to talk to you about Jared. Just listen to me please," he grabbed my arm because I was turning away from him. "Please just give him a chance and let him explain."

"So is he going to admit that it was some kind of sick joke and he's sorry?" I asked starting to get angry. Who does Embry think he is to try to make me talked to Jared?

"It wasn't a joke Kim-"

"Just don't talk to me about it Embry. I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone." I didn't give him the chance to say anything else because the final bell rang so I walked into class and slammed the door in his shocked face.

By the time I got to English, Zach noticed that something was bothering me and he was trying to get it out of me, but I wasn't talking. So I just told Zach I wasn't in the mood for talking, so he didn't press the issue.

I walked into history still ticked off by Embry trying to force me to talk to Jared. So I sat down and got out my worksheet that was for homework, but realized that I didn't have time to finish with my shopping escapade.

"Crap," I mumbled under my breath. Then I felt Jared's eyes on me and I heard him taking out his paper. It was like he heard me, which was almost impossible considering the fact I could barely hear myself.

"Hey Kim, you could copy off mine." He said with such a sweet voice and with that my heart melted. Well it looks like I still have a major crush on him, but I was not going to let him see this.

"No thanks, I would rather fail than copy from you," I said in the most vicious voice I could mange. I looked over to glare at him and his face fell. I felt horrible about doing this to him, but before I could say anything Mrs. Brooke's started to walk around to check our homework.

"Kim, you didn't do your homework? This is a first and let me be the first to say that I am disappointed that you have started slacking off." I looked up and saw Mrs. Brooke's turning away from me.

"Well today is going to be a rather easy day since I have been loading you all with homework, so you may work either by yourself or with the person next to you, but no more than partners…" She dragged on and started passing out the worksheet.

"Do you want to work with me Kim?" I couldn't ignore the leap my heart made every time he said my name, but I was still very upset with him.

"No, I would rather work alone." I turned away from him and started my worksheet.

By time class ended I hurried out to my car only to see a note on my window.

_Kim, please call me later. I have to talk to you. It was all a misunderstanding and I promise if you give me a chance to explain everything it will make sense. Just please call. I need to hear from you._

He left his number. I was on the verge of tears so I just ripped up the note and drove home in a hurry. Everything is always a misunderstanding in Kim land.


	6. The Party of the Year Apparently

Chapter 6

"The Party of the Year Apparently"

I drove home trying very hard not to think about Jared, but failing miserably. He shouldn't care anymore, the joke was over. I got home and walked to the kitchen. There's nothing better to cheer someone up than to find some comfort food. I stopped when I got there because my mom was already in the kitchen drinking tea at the island.

"Hey mom, why are you home so early?"

"Well I haven't seen you very much lately, seeing that you are trying to have a social life, so I left early. Now before you can run off, tell me what happened with Jared? You've liked him since you were in like 8th grade or something."

"Nothing really. He just asked me out as a joke," it was hard to say this without sounding depressed.

"There are other fish in the sea honey," she said clearly trying to cheer me up.

"Speaking of other fish, I have a date with this guy Zach this Friday, is that ok?"

"You sure move on quickly, but of course you can go. Have I ever told you no?" She asked while chuckling.

"Actually you have, when I was 8. I asked if we could move someplace cool, but you said you would have to think about it. It's been 9 years, so I take that as a no," I said grinning. She gave me the look saying that was meant as a rhetoric question.

"Don't you have homework to do or something?" She didn't want to bring this up. At the time I locked myself in my room for hours because she refused to answer me.

"That's probably a good idea, but don't think I am dropping this. I will get an answer out of you." She rolled her eyes at me and I walked off to go to my room. She always knows how to cheer me up.

I started to do my homework, when I got a text from Riley May.

_Fri. I will be taking u to my house to get ready 4 the party…after you can spend the nite at my house._

I went to open my door to ask my mom. "Mom, can I spend the night at Riley May's on Friday?" I yelled out my door.

"Of course, I don't know how to say no to you." She yelled back. I grinned as she said this.

I fell asleep while doing my homework and woke up early. I hoped out of bed to get ready for school. Today's outfit that was picked out for me was probably closest to what I would normally wear. The sweater was short sleeve with a button that went across and was a deep peach color. The jeans were once again skinny jeans with gray boots with a strap around the ankle. After I thought I was ready to leave, I noticed that my mom took the car today. Well crap I already missed the bus.

I called someone I knew would be able to pick me up and hopefully would want to.

"Hello," well perfect he answered.

"Hey can you come pick me up, my mom had to take the car."

"Sure I will be there in about 5 minutes."

I hung up the phone and ran to my room to get my book bag. At least today I remembered to finish my homework. I heard a car honk and I ran to get in.

"Hey Zach, thanks for picking me up," I said smiling at him.

"No problem and I'll take you home so you don't have to ride the bus or something."

"Thanks a lot. I hate riding the bus." At least he was trying to be nice to me. Maybe I have nothing to worry with this party.

He drove like a madman so we made it to school in like 5 minutes, which left little time to actually talk about anything. As he parked I noticed Jared staring at me with the same expression as the day I said I would go to Zach's party, only today just looked even more painful. I looked away and walked with Zach to our lockers. We said a quick goodbye.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When I got to history I noticed Jared wasn't here again. He misses a lot of school.

After history, I walked to my locker where I saw Zach and Riley May talking and it looked like Riley May was becoming more upset as Zach continued to talk.

"Look Zach, I really am starting to become friends with Kim, maybe this isn't a good idea. I only went along with it because I thought I didn't like her, but I'm getting to know her and she deserves better than this," I heard her say as I was getting closer. She looked like she was pleading with him. I tried to listen more closely after hearing my name.

"I have already decided on the plan, don't mess it up. I will ruin you if you do. Don't say a word to her. I swear I will tell everyone when-"He stopped short after he saw me and hurried to turn his expression into a smile. "Hey Kim, so you ready to go?"

"Yeah, see you later Riley May." She just nodded at me and turned and walked away.

Once we got to the car I didn't want to sit in silence.

"So what were you talking to Riley May about earlier?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh nothing important. That was nothing about you so you don't need to worry about it," he said smiling at me. I didn't trust that smile, maybe because I knew they were talking about me. But I just dropped it and we didn't say anything the rest of the ride. The silence was awkward.

When we got there, I got out and shut the door before he said goodbye, and walked off to my room to do my homework. I finished all my homework before my mom came home so I took out my iPod and listen. Before I knew it, I felt the sun shining in my face. I woke up and realized I still dressed in yesterday's outfit. I have been sleeping so much lately. I got up and hurried to get ready for school. I put on a gray knit sweater and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I pulled out the pair of black high heel boots that was for this outfit. I grabbed my green coat and walked to my front door when I noticed Riley May waiting for me in her car.

"I thought I was going to have to come in there and wake you up myself girly," She said while laughing.

"Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm clock and woke up and here we are."

I got in her car and we drove to school in silence.

Once I got to school I noticed that Zach wasn't by my locker like he has been for the past few days.

"Where is Zach?" If he wasn't going to school does this mean he was going to stand me up tonight? I thought he invited a lot of people to his party.

"This is going to be the party of the year apparently, so he is skipping school to get ready." She said glumly. "And remember that I am going to get you ready tonight, so be prepared for pampering." I rolled my eyes and said a quick bye so I wasn't late for class.

Like yesterday nothing happened that was noteworthy. Also like yesterday, Jared was not in class. Which was fine by me since then I wouldn't have to focus on snubbing him and this made paying attention in class a whole lot easier.

After school, I walked out to Riley May's car and we drove in silence until I couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey is something going on that you want to talk about? You haven't been your normal self lately."

"Maybe later, I'm just not in the mood to talk."

For the next few hours she made me look fabulous. And now I finally got to really see my dress for the party. It was black with goldish lined waist band and a bow that was on the left side. I had a white coat so I wouldn't be cold and honey mustard colored heals. I thought I looked great.

We drove to the party in silence. And when we got there I was suddenly very nervous. I had never been to a party and I didn't know what happens. We walked in and Riley May said she had to go find someone and walked away leaving me standing alone in a crowded room with loud music blaring in my ears.

"Hey sexy. You are sooo late. I thought you weren't going to come," Zach was already slurring his words and he put his arm around my waist. I tried unsuccessfully to pull away from his grip. He pulled off my coat.

"How much have you had to drink? Didn't the party start at like 9? It's only 9:30," I said.

"Whatever, hey I forgot I got you a drink. Don't worry it's just water. I figured you wouldn't want to drink."

I took the drink and not thinking, and actually drank the whole thing. Big mistake. That was not water. I figured it was vodka with how strong it was. My throat burned as I felt the liquid go down. Sometimes I can be so stupid.

"Zach that was so not water. What are you doing?" I asked as he started to suck on my throat. I tried yet again to push him away, but he was not having that. He picked me up and pulled my face to his and started walking further into the house. I kept trying to pull him away but he was captain of the football team. I didn't have a chance. I heard a door open then close and he put me on a bed. He started to feel up my dress, and then I lost it. I slapped him as hard as I could. He felt that, but this only made him more upset and he grabbed me and threw me on the bed causing me to hit my head on the headboard. I kicked him with my heel in his sensitive area and ran out of the room. I starting crying but kept running until I felt the freezing rain that was now pouring down on me. I realized that I was pretty far away from the house so I sat down on the ground sitting up against a tree. I felt my head and noticed I was bleeding. I was freezing and not having a coat didn't help, tired, soaking wet, and quite shaken up. I didn't know how I was going to get home since I had no idea where I was.

I was just sitting there shaking and crying when I heard something I never thought I would.

"KIM!" I heard someone shouting.


	7. I Was Made For You

**Author's Note: So this is in Jared's POV...**

Chapter 7

"I Was Made For You"

Why can't my life just be easy? Oh right, I'm a freaking werewolf. I just happen to explode out of my body and become a giant dog. I feel out of control in my own body. Of course my imprint doesn't believe me. And on top of that she agreed to go to a party with one of the most disgusting things to be called a human. There was no way he deserved to go out with my Kim…

I guess it's a good thing Sam told me I needed to stay home instead of patrolling. I would have messed everything. All I can ever think about is Kim. There just has to be a way to get her to understand I am telling the truth or at get her to talk to me.

I can't help but think about the day I did imprint on her. The feeling was unbelievable, amazing, and indescribable. She is the most beautiful thing that could ever exist. She is perfect. That whole day was flawless, until I was an idiot and bluntly told my secret. If I wasn't so stupid and let her know she can trust me then I wouldn't be at home moping around right now. I need to learn to control my diarrhea of the mouth.

I jumped out of bed when I heard the loud piercing howl that came through the forest. I ran out of my house as fast as possible. As soon as I was in my backyard I stripped off my clothes and rolled them to tie around my ankle. I let the heat take over and started to hear the thoughts of the pack.

Sam's thoughts were calm,_ Jared something happened. You need to hurry. It's Kim._

My heart stopped and stuttered as it broke into a full out sprint. Then I saw her through his thoughts. She was shaking uncontrollably sitting against a tree. He phased and told her everything is going to be fine. He told her that he was going to get help. How could Sam be so calm right now? If it was Emily he would not have this reaction. And why did he just leave her alone? He should have the common sense to know that leaving her alone was not the brightest idea.

_Embry is with her. She is going to be fine. She is just shaken up and scared, you need to get there as soon as possible._ He thought trying to calm me down.

But then it hit me. She hates me. There is no way she is going to let me help her. She still doesn't trust me.

_Just go. Everything will work out_, Sam thought answering my thought again.

Once I was in the trees behind Kim I phased and pulled on my clothes. I saw Embry sitting next to her putting his shirt on her head. I ran over to her and pushed Embry out of the way. I picked her up mostly because I needed to hold her and also because she was cold. There was no better way to warm up than for her to be close to me. I stroked her hair and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself closer to me.

"I'm so sorry Jared. I was stupid and not thinking…"she was stuttering through her sobs, "Please you have to forgive. I am so stupid."

I couldn't handle her tears or sadness anymore. I could never be mad at Kim. No matter what she did. I needed her to be happy.

"Shh, everything is ok Kim. Just calm down," I said in the softest voice I could mange.

"Jared, I think you should probably take her to your house. She needs to get out of the rain," Embry said. I totally forgot he was even there. But he was right. I had no idea how long she had been out in the freezing rain. Not wanting to let go I lifted her up and started to run back to my house.

She looked up at me and all I could do was stare back. Good thing I didn't run through the forest because I would have hit a tree or something. I just couldn't stop looking at the beauty that I was holding in my arms. She must have noticed that we were moving then because she looked around and looked very confused.

"Where are we going?" It was hard to understand her, she was still shaking. I hugged her closer to me.

"To my house so you can warm up." I answered. She smiled slightly and put her head against my chest and closed her eyes.

Once we were back at my house, now thankful that my parents were out of town, I put her down on the couch and ran to my room to get her some dry clothes.

"I know these will be huge, but it will be better than those." She grabbed the sweats and I showed her where the bathroom was so she could change. As she was changing, I went to the closet and grabbed a few blankets.

"Jared?" She sounded scared.

"Yeah Kim?" I yelled as I ran back to her.

"I don't want to be alone," she said. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't help myself, so I started stroking her gorgeous hair. I realized she must be tired so I picked her up and walked her to the couch. I sat the floor next to her. I looked over at her and she was biting her lip. She looked nervous.

"Do you want to ask me something Kim?" I couldn't help but ask. She just looked like she needed to say something.

"I'm still cold," she said as she looked at the ground. So I picked the blankets I put on the back of the couch and put them on her. She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. Oh, I don't think she wants the blankets.

"Well, since I'm still in wet clothes, maybe that isn't the best thing if you really are cold," I said while smiling.

"Go change then. Please," she said. I could never deny a face like that so I got up and changed as quickly as possible.

Once I got back to the living room, she sat up to make room for me. She pushed me down and cuddle into my chest. I leaned down and kissed her head. At least it stopped bleeding.

"How's your head? Do you need anything?" I don't want her to be hurting in anyway, ever.

"No I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."

We were laying there for some time and I thought she fell asleep. But she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me for being such an idiot?" As she asked a tear spilled over. I wiped away the tear and cupped her stunning face in my hand.

"I can never be upset so there is nothing to forgive. And you are not an idiot. I am." She rolled her eyes. "But if it makes you feel better than yes I forgive you. Now will you forgive me for what I put you through or are you just using me right now, cause I'm warmer than some old blanket?" I asked teasing her.

"Of course I forgive you," she said while smiling, "and it helps that you're hot." Her eyes widened and she blushed. My face stretched into a huge grin. This was the second time she has told me this. "Crap, I need to stop saying that, it's only making your head bigger than it already is."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Well you're pretty hot yourself. You should sleep now Kim." She blushed and put her head down.

"You're too good for me. Goodnight Jared."

"I was made for you. Goodnight Kim." Then all I could do was stare at her. Even though tonight was possibly one of the worst nights, it turned out quite well. The girl I loved more than anything in the world was safe in my arms. Nothing would make me let go now. I tightened my arms around her just thinking about never letting go. Through my thoughts I heard a light knock on the front door. And heard it open.

"Hey, it's Embry. I stopped by the horrid party to pick up Kim's stuff. And we want to know how she's doing," he said as he was walking into the living room holding Kim's purse and coat. He smiled as he saw she was asleep in my arms.

"Thanks man. She's doing better. Did you see Zach?" I couldn't help but growl at his name.

"No, but Riley May said she saw him passed out by the toilet. So I just left him. Did she tell you what he did to her yet?"

"No. I'm not going to force it out of her until she's ready."

"Well I should go tell everyone that she's ok. See ya later."

"Bye and thanks again."

"No problem." Then I heard the door shut and I went back to staring at my Kim.


	8. Ratatouille

**Author's Note: Back to Kim's POV. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!**

Chapter 8

"Ratatouille"

Last night had to be a dream. There was no way that was real. I am just a normal girl who doesn't go to parties and definitely doesn't get rescued by the sexiest man alive. Lots of things happened that are quite hard to wrap my head around. Firstly I get freakin' violated by Zach, secondly Sam pops out of nowhere to help me, thirdly Jared comes to my rescue, and lastly I am sweaty like a fat man on an airplane in Jared's arms right now. Like I said, lots of wrapping going on in my head.

As I was in my trance, I started to feel nauseous. I lifted my head up and looked up to see Jared staring at me. As I glanced over towards the windows there still was no sun shining in, so I must be early in the morning or maybe I hadn't been sleeping for very long. When I looked back to Jared, his expression softened and he smiled sweetly at me. The room started spinning and I felt like I was going to puke. I pushed against his chest and he immediately let go of me. As soon as he released his grip I took off for the bathroom. I noticed that Jared was behind me holding my hair back as I vomited into his toilet. After I was done he pulled me into his lap and was rubbing my back trying to calm me down. Anytime I ever got sick I would shake violently. Once I stopped shaking he helped me up so I could rinse out my mouth.

"Kim, are you ok? Do you need something? Are you just sick or did that sick bastard give you something…" He kept rambling on asking a million questions. It was hard to understand what he was saying.

I held up my hand to say he should stop talking. He took it and put it in both his hands. "I don't know. I mean he gave me something to drink and told me that it was water but it wasn't. But that doesn't make sense either because I would have felt the effect if he did put something in my drink, right? Or maybe I am just sick. I was out in the freezing rain…" my voice trailed off as the room started to spin again and I felt myself start to fall over. But before I could get too far down Jared caught me and pulled me into his arms and ran back to put me back on the couch. Once he put me on the couch I felt sick to my stomach again.

"Jared, I think I am going to be sick again," I said watching as he looked like he was frozen with fear. He stared at me a little while longer before he raced off. I heard some things being tossed around. He found a bucket and put it down just in time for me to puke again. Like before he was holding my hair and rubbing my back. I put my head on the pillow and he ran off again. When he came back he had a glass of water and handed it to me.

"I swear on my life it is just water," he said smiling despite himself. And that made me chuckle, which then made me choke because I was trying to drink the water. This of course made me puke again. Ugh puking up water is the worst. That sure erased his smile. He took out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" I voice was rough and it hurt to talk.

"My mom, she's a doctor and she should know what to do now," his eyes never left my face as he said this. But this made me panic. What was he going to tell his mom? How is there a reasonable way to explain why a girl is over at his house at this hour, and I still didn't know what time it was, and puking her brains out?

"How are you going to explain about me? And where are your parents? Won't she be mad that you woke her up?" I couldn't stop the questions once I started. He smiled slightly at me and put his hand on my face, stroking it with his thumb.

"Shh, just calm down. My parents are out of town. They know everything including you, so there is no way they will be mad. They know how much I can't stand to see you hurting," he kept his hand on my face as he brought the phone up to his ear.

He was talking quietly and I didn't try very hard to hear what was being said. I was just staring into Jared's eyes not caring when I would get better as long as he was with me. He hung up his phone and moved my puke bucket so he could sit with his head next to mine.

"She said that you need to just stay in bed, or couch, and just let whatever is wrong let it fix itself. Also she said you need to drink plenty of fluids." I had no idea why he was telling me this. Of course he would make sure all of these things would happen.

"Are you hungry? I could try to make you something, even though it might burn or something, but I would try extra hard just for you," he said giving me his puppy dog eyes. I smiled and felt like the luckiest girl that ever existed. I had the most scorching man making that face at me.

"It's fine. I'm not really hungry. I still feel sick."

"Well if you say so." He got up and took the bucket with him. Once I saw the bucket I blushed. I can't believe I had not gotten embarrassed over puking in Jared's house. In horror I thought of him cleaning up my mess. I was ashamed and started to get off the couch only to see Jared returning and giving me a death stare as he saw me start to stand up.

"I thought I told that you are not to move out of that couch today." He was still glaring at me as he walked over to gently push me back down on the couch.

"Well sorry, but I feel horrible that you have to clean up after me. And are you going to allow me to go to the bathroom or how is that going to work out if you won't let me get off the couch?" I don't know why I said that. That was random.

He chuckled quietly. "You may get up to go to the bathroom but that is all. And it's my might fault that you are puking. This is why I feel obligated to clean up after you. If I was a better imprinter, than my imprintee would never be hurt, ever."

Was he really blaming this on himself? That was completely insane.

"First off, did you really just call yourself an imprinter and me the imprintee? Secondly this is not your fault. I was the one that was dense enough to accept a drink from a drunk teenager."

"I don't want to fight about this. How about instead we watch a movie?" He said grinning at me.

"That sounds reasonable enough. What movie shall we be watching?" Did I just say shall? I had to be losing my mind.

"Ratatouille. I bought it just for you. Even though you hated me, I couldn't help myself. And I must say it has its moments." I felt like such a girl when my eyes started to water. I was touched that he remembered that I said my favorite movie was some kid's movie.

"You are too good for me," I repeated from last night, or possibility early morning.

Also like last night he repeated his line. "I was made for you Kim." He leaned in and kissed my forehead tenderly. He then got up, put the movie in, and took my glass to go fill it up. Once he got back he very gently lifted my head off the pillow and sat down so I was lying across his lap. He pressed play and there was not a happier person in the world than me.

A few times during the movie, I felt Jared's hand rub against my face and stroke my hair. I was already feeling better and starting to feel hungry. I looked up at Jared and he looked back. I lost what I was going to say staring into his eyes, but then my stomach growled so I didn't have to remember. He smiled his heart breaking smile and stood up to go get me food.

He wasn't gone for very long, but without him there I felt cold and alone. Once he came back with soup in hand, I felt complete again. After we finished eating, I remembered my mom.

"What should I tell my mom about you? I mean, I told her that you were a jerk. She should know what is going on or something, right?" I said. My mom was my best friend; I had to tell her something.

"Well, if you are feeling better, maybe I could go over for dinner and we could talk it out or something. Just say how it was all a big misunderstanding."

I just nodded. Maybe my mom would give him a second chance.


	9. You're in Trouble

Chapter 9

"You're in Trouble"

Jared put his finger under my chin so he could look me in the eyes. I was becoming very lightheaded and the room was spinning again, making me a little nervous I might puke on his face, but then he leaned closer to me.

"Kim…" He whispered and my heart took off like a bat out of hell. He was slowing leaning in still and all I would have to do is close the centimeters between us, but then I heard a strangle noise coming from some odd place in the room. And then I heard…

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

My eyes widened as I realized that this was my phone. The funniest expression came across Jared's face. This situation was priceless. He was about to kiss me and my ring tone happened to be Womanizer by Britney Spears. Quite ironic. We both looked at each as my phone kept ringing and at the same time, we both erupted with laughter. I couldn't move, and I was laughing so hard I was crying. I needed to find my phone, so I clumsily stumbled off the couch. I tripped over everything in sight and I found my phone.

"Holy crap, I have 50 missed calls, 40 voice-mails, and 35 texts from a combination of both Riley May and my mother…" I then felt like I got hit by a semi-truck filled with bricks. If my mom has been calling that must mean… "Oh no. Riley May told my mom I wasn't at her house," I said in a detached voice.

I felt the warm hands of Jared around my waist. I started reading the texts. All from Riley May, saying something along the lines of where was I, she heard what Zach did, and how I needed to call her this instance. My phone went off again and my heart stopped. It was my mom.

"Hello," I said in a small voice. I was going to be in so much trouble. I turned around so I could bury my face in Jared's chest. He hugged me closer when I did this.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" She screamed in the phone. Yup I was definitely in trouble. She took a deep breath as I looked in Jared's eyes with a panic struck face. I can't lie, especially to my mother. I froze and choose not to say anything.

"I got a call from Riley May this morning telling me she was worried about you since you never made it to her house. She said that after you both got to the party she saw you go off into Zach's room and only to not be able to find you an hour later. She also said that she has been calling you all night but you never called back. You better get your ass home now. I have always trusted you Kim, and now it looks like I can't. You know I love that we are friends, but now it's time for me to be the parent. You better be home in 10 minutes." And then she hung up on me.

I felt the tears start to fill my eyes. I pushed away from Jared so I could get ready to leave.

"Kim, what happened?" He asked with nothing but concern behind his words.

I just ignored him as I put on my shoes and headed to the door. I opened it and just kept walking, which really wasn't the smartest thing considering the fact I had no idea where I was. I felt Jared grab my wrist and stop me. I hadn't realized I was crying until he pulled me against his chest and rubbed my back. I hate being so emotional, I cry all the time.

"I am so stupid. She is never to going to trust me ever again," I mumbled into his chest. I need to stop being so melodramatic all the time.

"You are not stupid, but we should start going to your house," he paused so I looked up at his face. He looked like he was trying very hard not to smile. "You're in trouble," sounding just like a five year.

"You are such a jerk Jared. Act your age not you shoe size." Well if he gets to act like an immature child than so do I.

"You should probably know my shoe size before you say a statement like that," he said as he walked me back to his car and just about pushed me into his car.

Crap, he had me there. He was so tall he had to have huge feet.

We made it to my house in a little less than 5 minutes, which meant that he either lives close to me or he drives like a maniac. I was so nervous to tell my mom about everything, I just got out of the car, walked around to the driver's side and pulled him out.

If I wasn't so nervous his expression would have me rolling on the ground right now. He looked totally shocked and a little scared.

"I can't go in there alone, so if you really are my protector than you will come in with me," I said hoping he would come.

He grabbed my hand and walked to the front door. He opened it like he owned the place and walked straight to the kitchen. I pushed him out of my way so my mom saw me first. But Jared was a pretty big guy and rather hard to miss. Once she saw him, she went from pissed to confused.

"What is going on Kim? I thought you didn't like him anymore," my mom said in a small voice.

"If you let me explain, everything will make sense. But you have to promise not to interrupt me," as I was saying this she went from confused back to pissed. She hated it when I set the rules out. Since she was to mad to talk, she just nodded.

"Ok, so my date with Zach was really his party. He just wanted me to be there with him. But long story short he kind of tried to rape me so I kicked him and ran out of the house. Then Sam Uley found me somewhere outside and he went and got Jared. Then Jared came and helped me. I stayed at his house last night because I didn't want to be alone and I was extremely tired. Nothing happened, I swear. My phone was not by me so I didn't hear it go off. I am so sorry, but that is the truth." I looked at her and she was deep in thought.

"Ok, I really don't know what to say. I don't know if I believe you, but none the less, you are grounded for two weeks. No phone, no TV, and whatever else you do," she said in a calm voice. "That also means no Jared. So I am sorry Jared, but you need to leave now."

I looked over at him. And his face was so torn it was painful to look at.

"Can I walk him to the door?" I asked, hopefully my mom would let me. She just nodded and started cleaning the kitchen.

"I don't want you to leave. I need you." I sounded pathetic to myself admitting this to him, but I wanted him to know.

"I don't want to leave either Kim," he said and I melted in his eyes.

"Well, then make sure you come knocking on my window. Please?" I asked. Did I really just ask him to come sneak into my house? I'm not the same person I used to be.

"Of course," he grinned at me, and then he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. He turned and walked out the door. It was hard to watch him leave, and not run after him.

I then heard a crash in the kitchen. I ran into see that my mom had dropped the pan she was cleaning. She turned to stare at me with a terrified expression on her face.

"Did you say that Zach almost raped you?" She sounded crazy. Delayed reaction much? That was unlike her to not notice as soon as I said it.

"I don't want to talk about it. I am going to my room." She looked like she was going to protest but she walked over to me and hugged me. She pulled away and I went to my room. I stared out my window waiting for my protector to come and save me.


	10. Hide and Seek in My Room

Chapter 10

"How Are We Going to Play Hide and Seek in My Room?"

I looked over at my clock and it was only 8:30, so I decided to go take an extremely long shower. I let the warm water relax my muscles as I went over how crazy the past week has been. I thought about how when I saw Sam coming towards me that I needed to get over myself and let Jared be mine. I already knew that I was in irrevocably in love with him and he was the same, so the only thing stopping us from moving forward was me. Thankfully I had this epiphany before he found me, and I let him take care of me.

I smiled to myself and got out of the shower. I got ready for bed when my mom yelled for me to come downstairs.

"What's up Mom? I promise I won't sneak out," what I can't promise is that I am not going be sneaking someone in.

"Well that is nice, but I don't think you ever would. First can you either call Riley May or turn your damn phone off. I can't stand Womanizer one more time," she said while grimacing.

I chuckled as I took the phone and text Riley May saying I would talk to her on Monday. I proceeded to turn off my phone and put it back on the coffee table.

"Thank you, now moving on. I have not stopped thinking about Zach. I have no idea how to handle this. I know we should do something, but telling the police won't really help much," she looked at me with concern.

"Just don't worry about it mom. I stopped him before anything too serious happened. But you could tell his parents about the party," I suggested. I really hate talking about this and I wanted to get to my room so I could see Jared.

"I could do that," she looked deep in thought. Before she could start up another conversation, I rushed to tell her goodnight. "Well I have had a long few days, and I should get to bed. Goodnight and I love you." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I sprinted to my room.

"Goodnight, I love you too honey. And we will be talking about Jared tomorrow," she yelled after me.

Great, well at least I had the night to think what I was going to tell her. I looked out my window and saw a black figure walking towards my window. That was perfect timing on my part. He tapped on the window and I opened it.

"I think I went to your mom's room first, there was no one in there so I just wandered around," he gave me a sheepish grin.

"You're a dork, but that's ok, you're my dork," I said while still chuckling.

He pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. I buried my face into his bare chest and inhaled his delicious scent. I smiled as I felt his lips on the top of my head. I lifted my head up to look at him, and then I pulled him into my bed. I cuddled as close as possible, not allowing any space between us. He hugged me even closer to him.

"So, now that I believe you, can you tell me all the stuff about being a um…werewolf," I didn't like to admit it but it was hard to say that word out loud. It was like a swear word, you should never say it but you can't help yourself and say it anyways.

I heard him chuckle. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything, and anything," I whispered against his chest. I felt him shudder and then he took a deep breath before launching into everything he could rattle off about being a…werewolf. After about two hours, I was overwhelmed. He looked at me and noticed that I could barely keep my eyes open.

"I'm sorry, you should sleep now. You have had a long day. In case you forgot, you puked quite a bit today," he said with a wide grin.

"No I did not forget. Anyways, goodnight. You better be here when I wake up," I said as I melted in his chocolate eyes.

"I will be here, forever. Goodnight Kim," and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I smiled and cuddled closer to him while sleep enveloped me.

When I woke up in the morning, I was all but drenched in sweat. My shower last night was pointless. I started to push off Jared. He noticed this and just pulled me closer. This was not helping me cool off. I tried to pull away again, but this time his eyes snapped open and he looked me in the eyes.

"If you don't let me go, I think I might get heat stroke or something," as I said this he yawned and eased his grip. We sat in silence for a few moments, but then it became too much for me.

"I'm bored, let's do something," I suggested.

"What did you have in mind? And frankly I am offended. My presence isn't enough to fulfill you and make you happy?" He grinned at me so I would know he was just teasing me. I played along.

"You are quite boring this morning, so you should come up with a game to play," I said while grinning back at him.

He thought this over for a minute. "If you want a game, then your wish is my command. Let's play hide and seek."

I stared at him for a few minutes. He looked totally serious, which made me nervous. "How are you going to play hide and seek in my room?" I was confused on how this would work.

He rolled his eyes before saying, "Use you imagination, and no complaining. We are playing, so close your eyes and count to 100."

"100? We are playing in a bedroom. Why do you need 100 to hide?"

"Do it." So with that I closed my eyes.

"1, 2 skip a few 99, 100. Ready or not, here I come," I said. Maybe he was right, this would be fun.

I got up and looked under my bed first. I saw nothing so I went into my closet, but once again nothing. Where else he could he hide? I looked behind my computer table. As I was standing up I hit my head very hard and it made my picture of my mom and I off the table. It crashed to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Jared asked helping me up. Where did he come from?

"I'm fine, I just-"I was cut off when I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I looked at Jared and he raced to get under my bed.

My mom came in my room and looked around. Then she saw the picture.

"What happened?" She said as she went to my bathroom to get the dust pan.

"I was picking up a book and it fell off the table."

We didn't say anything as she cleaned up the glass. Without a word she walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her. I looked around and I saw Jared reading one my journals. Crap, I forgot I put those under my bed.

"Jared put those away," I said with anger rising in my voice.

"No, I am enjoying myself," he said as he looked up and showed me which journal he was reading. It was the one from freshman year. It had both of our names with hearts around it.

"You are such a…um a …" then the perfect word came to me. I played close attention when he was telling me werewolf stuff. "Bloodsucker."

The strangest expression came across his face. He growled playfully at me. He dropped my journal on the ground and walked over to me. "What did you call me?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Bloodsucker, or do you prefer leech?" I know now I was just being cruel. I was calling him the most insulting words to him. He didn't seem to mind much. He jumped to other side of me and dropped into a crouch.

"You better not. I will be so-" But before I could finish he jumped at me and we both landed on the bed. We were both trying not to make too much noise, which was hard with how hard we were laughing. I looked up at his face and my heart leaped. I didn't notice how close we were. Then I couldn't help myself and I leaned in and kissed him, and he definitely kissed me back.


	11. Trust Me

Chapter 11

"Trust Me"

I can't believe I am kissing Jared right now. Nothing compares to it, this is nothing like my first ever kiss, which was on a dare. I was lighted-headed and out of breath. My lungs were screaming for me to breathe, but there was no way I was leaving this perfect guy's lips. He pushed away, breathing just as heavily as I was. I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth slightly open. He just smiled at me.

"Holy shit," was the only thing I could possibly say. That kiss was indescribable, and to try would be an insult to how perfect it was. He just chuckled.

"I didn't know you swore? I am shocked. First you spend the night at my house, and then you have to beg me to spend the night at your house. Oh we can't forget the fact that I found your diary, which confesses your undying love for me. You also keep throwing insults at me. But to top all of this you attack me and then make out with me. You are not the girl I thought you were, Kim." I just stared at his smiling face. How dare he?

"Well, you dragged me to your house, and I think the feeling was mutual. My diary, well what can I say? I was a stupid freshman. Lastly I believe that you were the one that attacked me, since I did call you a bloodsucker," I said smugly. Like he could deny that was a freaking awesome kiss, no he couldn't.

"Touché. You are definitely more outgoing than I thought," he said.

"Well that's what you get for ignoring me all these years," I said with a smile on my face, but I was soon back tracking as I saw his face fall. "Jared, you know I am only kidding, right?"

He pouted for a little bit longer before smiling at me. "I so got you Kim. You are a sucker for the guilt trips aren't ya?" I smacked his arm, hurting myself more than him.

"KIM?" We both cringed as we heard my mother calling my name.

"I guess I should go. Just tell her whatever she needs to hear. Call me if you can," he said quickly and kissed my forehead. Then he proceeded to jump off my bed and go gracefully through my window.

I walked out of my room trying to think of something to say to her. I had no ideas, and I didn't want to lie to her again, but telling her that my "boyfriend" is a werewolf who is madly in love with me might not be the best thing to say. I didn't realize I was in the kitchen until I looked up and saw my mom's eyes on me.

"So, now that you are well rested, let's hear about Jared," she said as she sat down on the stool. Well lying is sometimes the best policy.

"Ok, so what really happened is that he did ask me out on a date as a prank, but he said that it was stupid and how sorry he was. He didn't think he would actually enjoy himself, but he said that he was really starting to like me. I didn't really want to look at his face so I told him to leave, which then I thought of the plan of making him jealous, leading me to get Zach to ask me out. As I told you, that was a horrible idea. I ran out of Zach's house somewhere in the woods and that's when Jared's friend Sam found me and went and found Jared. I didn't want to be alone so Jared took me to his house. I woke up the next morning puking my brains out, then you called and I came home. And now we are talking about everything," after I said this I let out a gust of air. That was a mouth full.

My mom continued to stare at me. She looked like she was trying to comprehend everything I had just said. After a few minutes she took a deep breath.

"Well if he helped you when you needed him, then I guess its ok. But I don't know if you should go out with him," she spoke straight from her heart. I knew she meant well, but as melodramatic as this is going to sound, it's the truth: I can't live without Jared.

"Please mom, just let me make my own mistakes. I know you are only looking out for me, but how can I grow up if you won't let me mess up?" After I said this I instantly regretted it. I watched my mom's face fall and tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Because I made the worst mistake in my life marrying your father, and I never want you to ever be that miserable. I know you need to make your own mistakes, but I don't want you to hurt like I did. I dreaded every moment I was married to him. I only married him because of my parents. It was one of the happiest days of my life when he left. The only good thing that came out of my shameful marriage is you. I only let you see the good side of him. I kicked him out of the house when he came home drunk. I never let him yell in front of you, if his anger got the better of him I would let him hit me so you would never know the horrible man you father is. I just want you to be happy." As she was saying this the tears just kept streaming down her face. I found myself crying also. Of course I never knew my father was a horrible person, my mother would never let me know. She was unselfish and cared more for me than anything. This is why she was my best friend.

I ran over to her and I hugged her. If my father was really this awful man, then I am glad he left. No one should be allowed to hurt someone as sincere and honest as my mother. To put it in simple words, I despised my father for doing this to my mom. He is a douche bag.

We were both still crying, when she let go to grab my shoulders to look me in the eyes.

"You mean too much to me for some boy to hurt you," she whispered.

"I know mom, but I just want to trust him. And I need you to believe me when I say you can trust him and trust me," I whispered back.

She just nodded her head. She let me go completely and went back to cleaning our already spotless kitchen, when we both jumped as we heard the doorbell ring.


	12. Lover Boy

**Author's note: I refuse to talk about the Twilight movie, seeing that if we have different opinions you might not read my story. Since I don't want that to happen, I will not talk about the movie. Anyways I want to thank everyone that has taken time to review and also read. **

**I am going to start dedicating chapters to people who's reviews make me happy. This chapter is dedicated to **princesspug15 and koolioettetheweirdo.** Also my good friend k2lover or whatever you're name thing is. You know who you are.**

**Disclamier: Stephenie Meyer owns werewolves, not I.**

Chapter 12

"Lover Boy"

It took me a few moments to realize that I should go answer the door. I was so absorbed with thoughts of the man I thought was my dad. The one that would take me to the carnival, buy me anything I wanted, and even the one that would have a tea party with me to keep me happy. But now all I could see in my head was one that beat his wife and didn't love her. I opened the front door and my heart stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I was shocked to see Zach on the other side of my front door. How dare he yell at me for what he did to me?

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything, if you remember that was all you," I said with nothing but acid behind my voice. I heard my mom's steps coming through the hallway.

"You told my parents about the party idiot. I thought you would be cool enough to invite, but apparently I was wrong," he said while glaring at me.

"Can you even remember the party? Weren't you hammered in the first half hour?" He narrowed his eyes and raised his hand like he was going to slap me.

"It would be better for you if you don't ever touch her again. And _I_ told your parents about the party, not Kim. You are lucky I didn't tell them what happened during the party," my mom said calming. After she said this he dropped his hand. Mighty mom to the rescue like usual.

"Now, if you didn't come to apologize for you behavior, then I suggest you leave. Before I call the police, and really get you into trouble," she tried to stay calm, but some of her words had a bitter sound to them.

Without another word, he turned around and walked to his car. We watched him drive away; reminding me of the time I had to watch my father do the same thing. I always tried to stay strong, thinking it would kill my mom if she saw me cry over dad. I felt one tear slide down my face, my mom hurried to wipe the tear away. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"I know what you are thinking about. I don't want you to hate your father because of how he treated me. I wanted you to have a good relationship with him. He was such a great father. He just sucked at being a good husband. I wish that he would have kept in contact with you, you deserve a father," she said with a sad smile. She hugged me tighter to her chest for a second longer before pushing us both through the door. She silently shut the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"By the way Kim, I do trust your judgment with Jared. If you trust him, then I will to. Why don't you invite him to dinner, so I can properly meet him? The first time doesn't count, you said who he was and then you both left. I want to get to know him," she said with a grin on her face.

I ran to the living room to get my phone. I turned it on to see that I had many missed calls from Zach. I hurried to delete this and typed in the number that would always calm me down. Each time the phone would ring I got more nervous. Maybe he wouldn't answer. Thankfully he answered on the fifth ring.

"Hi," he said in his husky, deep voice. Its crazy how one word from him brings I smile to my face.

"Hello, so I want you to come over for dinner tonight," I said while crossing my fingers, hoping he wouldn't have wolfy things to do.

"I'm shocked. I thought you would be in too much trouble," he said sweetly.

"Me too, but once I explained things she understood. So now you can come over. She said she wanted to meet you properly," I said grinning widely.

"Well of course I will come over. If that's what you want, then that's what you get." There was pause when all I could hear was his breathing, which was becoming more strained.

"Kim, I really need to know what Zach did to you, but I don't want to push it out of you if you aren't ready to tell me yet. I just need you to know that I am here for you," he said as I bit my lip.

I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to relive that experience. I know he should know.

"Can I just tell you in person? I think it would be easier than on the phone, ya know?" I hoped that he would understand. In my head I knew that if he was there to hold me while I was telling him, it wouldn't be as hard.

"As long as you promise to tell me, well then all is good in the hood," he said as I cracked up.

"Please tell me you didn't just say what I think you did?" I teased him.

"That is the coolest saying that has ever been created. It's all good in the hood. It just rocks my socks off."

"Wow, you're a poet and didn't know it," I said.

"Now you have the spirit. When should I come over?" I totally forgot I asked him over. It's weird how I forget everything when it's just him and me.

"Hold on, let me find out." I ran into the kitchen and found my mom had her nose stuck in the cook book.

"What time do want him to come over?" I asked trying not to frighten her like I normally did when I would run in and start talking to her when she wasn't expecting it. This failed; she jumped about ten feet in the air, causing me to burst into laughter.

"Tell lover boy at 7," she said giving me a dirty look. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I walked out of the kitchen to give myself more privacy with my "lover boy" as my mother put it.

"She said 7, lover boy," I said grinning.

"Excuse me," he stuttered.

"Yes I said lover boy. I thought I would give you a pet name or something. Since you don't like leech or bloodsucker, then I will call you lover boy until I think of a better one," I said.

"Ok. I will see you at 7 darling."

"I hope you are going to think of a better name. Anyways, see you soon." I said as my grinned became so big, my cheeks hurt.

"Goodbye Kim, I'm already missing you." And then he hung the phone up. My mom might need to find a mop to clean up the Kim puddle that was now me.

**Review please!!**


	13. Oh No, My Brownies

**Author's note: Ok so thanks for the reviews. But none of them really stood out so I will be dedicating this to one of my good friends K2Lover, just because she rocks. Anyways I still do love everyone the reviews!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 13

"Oh No, My Brownies"

After taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I ran up to my room to get ready. I know that Jared would think I look good in anything I wear; I still wanted to feel beautiful. But I wasn't going over the top like I did at school last week. I straighten my hair until it was perfect, put on some makeup, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I looked at my clock and it was only 6:10, so I went downstairs to help my mom finish cooking.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mom getting the salad ready.

"Hey mom, do you need help with anything?" I almost begged. I need something find something to do.

"Why don't you mix the brownies?" I raced over to start the brownies. I finished mixing the ingredients and started to walk over to the oven when I heard the doorbell ring. I yelped and almost dropped the brownies; my mom sensed this and grabbed the pan before I could spill anything. I ran to the door and opened it with a wide grin on my face. And then my heart stopped when I saw Jared. He looked stunning in full jeans, which was I first in the past week, and a dark blue polo. He had daises in his hand. He stepped in and cupped his hand on my face, leaning down to kiss me. He pulled away too quickly, leaving me to pout. He chuckled at my response.

"So I brought flowers, I thought it would be a way to soften up your mom," he said with a heartbreaking smile.

"That will definitely work. She loves flowers. And by the way you look sexy lover boy," I said confidently. Being around Jared gave me the confidence to say things like that.

"Oh but you look even better my sex kitten," he said sniggering. "I thought about it a lot, and nothing seemed to fit you. But I was with Embry and he said sex kitten and I thought it was perfect for you."

"Well thanks for that, I mean aren't you like a dog and calling me a kitten. Don't dogs hate cats? Is this your very weird way to say that you un-imprinted on me?" I said feigning hurt.

Jared's face fell. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I couldn't control myself, I let out a loud laugh. He pushed me away so I could see that he was pouting.

"You're so gullible," I struggled to say through my laughing. "I bet that if I told you that gullible was written on the ceiling you would look." As if on cue he faced became pained like he was concentrating on something very hard, I giggled in response.

"Well I can look later, when you aren't around to make of fun of me for it," he said still pouting.

"When are you going to be in my house, when I'm not around?" His eyes narrowed, and I laughed again. "You know I'm only joking. Besides if you weren't around, who would be my source of entertainment?"

"Well I am happy to be of service to you then," he suddenly smiled at me. I took his hand and led him into the kitchen. My mom was taking the Italian baked chicken and rice casserole out of the oven.

"Mom, you already know Jared, but just for you, mom meet Jared, Jared meet mom," I said. Jared walked over to her, and shook her hand. Then he handed her the flowers, and she looked over at me and smiled. She found a vase and put the flowers.

"So I hope you like Italian baked chicken and rice casserole, its Kim's favorite," she said while looking between Jared and I.

"I'll eat anything, but I am sure I will like it," he said turning to my mom to smile at her.

"Holy crap Jared, how do you not weigh 300 pounds?" I asked in shock after I had finished my second helping, while I lost count of Jared's number after 5. Normally, my mom and I had plenty of leftovers, but Jared made sure that wasn't going to happen. He ate like he was a starved man who hasn't eaten in weeks.

All he did was laugh and wink at me.

"Maybe you should come over for dinner more, are you sure you eat outside of your house?" My mom asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me. I eat like this all the time. I am just a growing kid that has a rather large appetite. Besides the food was delicious," he said to her.

We started to clear the table when the undeniable sound of the smoke alarm went off.

"OH NO, MY BROWNIES!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen. I was running to the oven when Jared's warm hands stopped me and moved me out of the way. He opened the oven only for a wave of smoke to explode in his face. He pulled the pan out. I walked over to see that my brownies looked nothing like brownies. I pulled a knife out and tried to poke the blackened things. Before I could, Jared took the knife out of my hands and proceeded to walk to the garbage to throw them away.

I pouted as Jared turned back to me. "Sorry, but you looked like you were going to hurt yourself when you grabbed the knife. I had to intervene," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Those were for you, so sorry I can't cook," I said into his chest while he laughed.

"Well, now that Kim is done trying to destroy my kitchen, why don't we go embarrass her some more and go tell funny stories and look through baby pictures? I already have them ready. I have been waiting 17 years for her to get a boyfriend, so I can do this," she said with an evil grin across her face.

I looked up at Jared and he had a huge smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and followed my mom into the living room. I looked down becoming nervous. Knowing my mom, she had been saving many stories for this very moment.

"Ok, let's start when Kim was two. This is when she thought that if she went into the water, the waves would come sweep her away and she wouldn't ever come back. Anytime I tried to go into the water, she'd scream and run over to me telling that she didn't want the evil big waves to get me," she said smiling. I looked over at Jared and saw that he was smiling at me.

"This is when she was six." I instantly tried to snap the next picture out of my mom's hand, but Jared having stupid werewolf senses, took it right out of my hands. This was my last birthday with my dad. The memory still brought tears to my eyes. I looked out the window trying to be strong. I closed my eyes and felt an extremely warm hand wrap around my shoulders.

"Can we please stop now?" I whispered still refusing to look at either of them.

"I'm sorry Kim. I forgot about it," my mom whispered back. I looked over and glared at her. How could she forget? That's was the last birthday I will ever spend with my father and she can't remember this fact.

"Um Sandra?" Jared asked in a quiet voice.

My mom looked up at him and just nodded.

"Do you mind if I take Kim for a little walk, I mean its only 8:30?" He asked.

"Yes you can, but please be back by 9:30. You both have school tomorrow," she said with a sad smile.

I unwrapped myself from Jared and ran to my room to get my Ugg boots. After I put them on I walked back to the living room, seeing my mom whispering to Jared. I figured it was about my dad. I was glad that I wouldn't have to tell him about that.

Once they saw me, Jared smiled and say goodbye to my mom. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the front door.

After we were by the park around the corner, he continued to pull me toward the swings. We sat on them and he looked over at me.

"Ok, we need to do some serious talking," he said looking at me intently.

**Reviewing rocks my socks off!! haha**


	14. Stud Muffing and HC

**Author's Note: Ok, so I almost have 100 reviews and that makes me super happy!! So thanks to everyone the reviewed!!**

**So I am dedicating this chapter to cards-kc because the review made me giggle, and of course my very good friend K2LoverX29!!**

**Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 14

"Stud Muffin and H.C."

"So I know I said I would wait till you were ready to tell me, but I can't wait any longer," he said the last part in a whisper. I felt his warm hand cup my face. "You can tell me anything, ever."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I know." It came out as a whisper. I took another deep breath opening my eyes to see Jared looking me straight in the eyes. "I don't know how to start."

"How about from the beginning?" He said with a smirk. I smacked his arm. "Ok sorry, I won't joke right now."

"Well I went to the party with Riley May, and he saw me and walked over to me. He was slurring his words already, then he asked me if I wanted something to drink, and handed me what looked like water. I didn't think about it and chugged the thing and it wasn't water. Um then he kissed me and picked me up. He went into a room and put me on the bed. He tried to feel up my dress but I slapped him, but this made him mad. So he threw me against the headboard. Then I kicked him and ran into the forest. That's when Sam found me and told me he would go find you," I smile a little at the memory. Jared dropped his hand from my face and stepped away from the swing. He looked like he was shaking. He had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. I stepped toward him only for him to look at me and take another step back. "Jared, what's wrong?" I asked in a small voice. I would never admit it to him, but I was scared.

He took some more deep breaths, and then opened his eyes. They were wild with anger. He walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his scent. He started stroking my hair. He pulled away and then lightly kissed my lips. It was possibly the sweetest kiss to ever happen.

"I'm sorry that he did that to you. I don't know what I am going to do when I see him. I want to kill him with my bare hands right now," as he said this, his hand stroking my hair started shaking. He took another deep breath and the shaking stopped. "Now that that's over, I want to hear about your dad."

I hugged myself tighter. I might have been ready to explain about Zach, but I wasn't ready to talk about the father situation. "Once again, I don't know where to start," I said in a whisper.

"Are we going to go through this again? Like before, how about the beginning?" He said chuckling. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I didn't see it coming. One day we were playing on the beach and the next he was saying goodbye. He left just like that. He never explained anything to me. He promised the day he left that he would call me and tell me everything. Still to this day I wait for that phone call. I know I should hate him for what he did to my mom, but I still miss him so much," my voice broke in the last word. Jared pulled me away so he could look into my face. He wiped the tears away, and smiled at me. "I feel like it's my fault. My parents hated each other because of me. I could have stopped this, but I was too busy being a selfish kid to realize what was going on in front of my face." Jared just shook his head.

"Not possible, even your mom said that nothing could have fixed what happened. It was meant to happen," he paused, and then smirked at me.

I just laughed. "Whatever you say stud muffin."

"Hey, what happened to lover boy?"

"I like this one better," I said while grinning.

"Whichever you prefer h.c."

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"Why, it's hot chocolate." I laughed at this. We could be the dynamic duo, featuring stud muffin and h.c.

"Why are we so weird?" I asked Jared.

"It's our bit, you know like a comedy," as he said this I just stared at him. "Ok, maybe not. I guess we 're just weird."

He grabbed my hand and started walking back to my house. We got to the porch and we both stopped and turned toward each other. I looked at him and was slightly taken back by how much love was in his eyes. He pulled me into a bear hug, or should I say wolf hug, and I never wanted him to let go.

"Will you stay tonight?" I almost begged.

"I wish I could, but I have to patrol. Keep all the good people save." He whispered.

"But I really want you to stay," I whispered back while hugging myself closer to him. He stroked my hair like he did at the park.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could stay with you, but it's my duty," I giggled at his choice of words. "What's so funny?"

"You said duty. It's a funny word." I said and chuckled again. He pulled me back and kissed me like he did at the park. His lips tasted like the cake that melts in your mouth because it's so good.

"Goodnight, Kim. I'll see you at school." I hugged him closer, but with his super strength he easily pushed me away.

"I love you sex kitten," he whispered as he stepped off the porch. My eyes widened and my heart sped up. My thoughts were too mixed up to say it back right away. I mean I knew I had feelings for Jared, but love is scary. It's too easy to get hurt, too easy to mess up. My dad said he loved my mom all the time. I really want to mean it. But Jared was going to be mine forever, so I need to suck it up and say it.

"I love you too tiger," I whispered back before he got into his car. I turned to walk through the front door with a huge smile on my face. I leaned against the door for support until I heard my mom call my name from the living room. So I walked into the living room with my huge smile. My mom looked at me and smiled too. She had strawberry ice-cream; this could only mean one thing: mother/daughter bonding time. Yes my mom is crazy, and yes she probably forgot I have school tomorrow.


	15. The Jared Situation

**Author's Note: So this is 2 updates in one day! I am quite proud of myself! BUT I am celebrating getting over 100 reviews! So thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Dedicating this chapter to bcgal737 for reviewing all the time. AND of course to my great friend K2LoverX29 who encouraged me to review a lot this week since I don't have school!**

Chapter 15

"The Jared Situation"

"So I think I need to talk to you about the Jared situation," my mom said as I took the ice cream from her.

"What's the situation?" I asked nervously. She was my mom and she could tell me that I was banned from ever seeing him again.

"I may be wrong, but I think that boy is in love you," I felt her eyes on me. I looked intently at the ice cream biting my lip trying to hide my smile. "Oh crap, you're blushing. Has he already told you?" I blushed deeper and a giggle escaped from my lips. "Well he sure moves fast," her voice going quieter as she made the last statement. I looked over at her and her eyes were wide and she looked pale.

"Mom, what's wrong? You seemed happy about this a few seconds ago. Do I need to start worrying that you're going bi-polar on me?" I laughed. She looked like she was about to faint. "Mom?" I started to say as I became more worried about you.

"You've had sex with him, haven't you?" She whispered. I burst out laughing; of course my mom would come to that conclusion first.

"No mom, we had our first kiss today," I said while trying to control myself. I wasn't lying to her; I mean that happened this morning, right? Wow, it feels like that happened years ago already.

"Oh ok," she said as she was taking a deep breath. "If you kissed today how does he know he loves you already?" I didn't really have good answer for her. I couldn't tell that he is a werewolf and that he saw the light for the first time when he saw me at school a week ago. She would ship me off saying I was cracking under press.

"I don't know, we just have this connection," I said as I went back to examining the ice cream.

"I think a blind man could see the connection. At dinner I thought about excusing myself so I wouldn't have to stare at him stare at you," she said chuckling.

My phone, which was still on the coffee table, went off making both of us jump.

"Please Kim, change your ringtone," she said as she took the ice cream from me. I still had Womanizer. I picked up my phone and saw that I had a text.

_Missing you like crazy h.c. Can't wait to see you tomorrow_

_Much Love,_

_Stud Muffin_

I smiled and sighed. I got off the couch and kissed my mom's forehead. I walked up to my room, determined to get some sleep tonight.

I woke up early on Monday. I did sleep well thanks to all the lovely dreams I was having of Jared. I got up and went and took a quick shower. Now that I don't have to try to impress Jared I just put my hair in a pony tail and went to find a more reasonable outfit than what I have been wearing for the past week. I kept it simple with just jeans and a hoodie. I slipped on a pair of running shoes and headed to the kitchen. I looked at the clock and panicked. I needed to leave for school now or I would be late since I would have to walk. I grabbed my book bag from the hall and raced outside. I stopped once I saw the car in my driveway. Jared was leaning against his car looking like a model. I started to run over to him, but before I could make it all the way down my steps, I felt myself slip and fall, landing right on my butt. I looked up and Jared was already over by me helping me up.

"Are you ok?" He sounded concerned.

"I'm great, just crazy embarrassed right now."I said as I blushed. He lifted up my chin and kissed my lips. I had to pull away, gasping for air. He chuckled quietly as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Don't be embarrassed. I thought it was cute. Of course I only thought this after I was sure you didn't hurt yourself or something," he said as he shut my door. I just rolled my eyes. We drove to school in silence.

Once we got there, he raced over to my side and opened the door for me. He grabbed my hand as we started to walk into the building. We were greeted by Embry, who was smiling at me, and Paul, who looked like he could care less. Of course I only knew their names, not like I ever talked to them before.

"Kim this is Embry, and this Paul." Jared introduced us. I smiled shyly at them. We all started walking in the direction of my locker when I noticed all the people staring at me. I realized that I was still holding hands with Jared. I looked up at him only to find that he was already looking at me. He just smiled at me. I looked over at my locker only to see Zach standing right in front of it.

Jared let go of my hand and walked straight up to Zach. I ran behind him, afraid he might explode into a wolf or something, but before I could get very far I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Embry shaking his head at me. I looked back to Jared right as he was pulling his hand back to punch Zach. My eyes widened as I saw the blood shoot out of Zach's nose. Paul was already over by them and was trying to get between them so Jared wouldn't kill him. I lost it and ducked under Embry's arm, racing over to put myself between them.

I pushed my way between the people that were starting to crowd around. I pushed Paul not even moving him an inch, but somehow managed to put myself between him and Jared. I pushed against his chest forcing him to look down at me. His eyes held the intense anger for a second longer before they softened.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" I heard Zach scream as a teacher was pulling him toward the main office. I hate hearing Zach yell.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ZACH! JARED WOULD KICK YOUR ASS!" I screamed back at him causing the people in the crowd to cheer.

As I turned to look back at Jared, I saw the principal coming over towards us.


	16. I Didn't Know You Were Italian

**Author's Note: Who is the coolest person ever? That's right me!! This is number 3 today! This story writes itself, I couldn't help myself. Now don't expect any undates till around Fri. or Sat.**

**Dedicated to LycanBabe33 and of course k2loverx29! ENJOY!**

Chapter 16

"I Didn't Know You Were Italian"

I knew we were in heaps of trouble, which is terrifying because I have never been in any trouble in my life. The glare I was getting from Mr. Parks was possibly scarier than my boyfriend that grows fur.

"In all of my years as principal here, never have I had to deal with fighting," he said while looking at the three boys.

"Dude, it's your first year," Embry said coolly. I covered my mouth and tried to pull my laugh off as a cough, it seemed everyone else was trying also.

"Mr. Call, my office now," Mr. Parks in a menacing voice. I think it was Paul that added some sound effects. Mr. Parks turned his glare to Paul, but was distracted as Embry made a show of going to his office. He put his feet together and stood straight up. He then proceeded to salute Mr. Parks and marched off to the office. Mr. Parks just rolled his eyes.

"Now, would someone care to explain what happened, or would everyone here like detention everyday for 3 months?" Mr. Parks said with an evil grin.

"Ok, see what had happened was, well when I talk I use my hands a lot, yep you guessed right. I am Italian. And while I was talking, Zach practically ran into my fist," Jared said, emphasizing every word with a different hand gesture. I did the fake cough thing to hide my laughter.

"Is that what happened then? Well let's just make sure you're story fits with others. Ms. Riley May would you be so kind as to come over here and explain to me what really happened," I looked over to see that Riley May was standing behind Mr. Parks. As she walked over to him she smiled at me.

"Jared wasn't lying. If I didn't know better I would have thought that Zach going to try to punch Jared first, but good thing he ran right into it. That probably stopped a full on fight from starting," she said with an innocent expression on her face.

"If you say so, but there is one more issue at hand involving words that should never be said in a school setting. Kim, would you like to explain yourself?" Oh no, my mind went blank.

"I think you misunderstood what I said, Mr. Parks. What I actually said was shut the bell off Zach, and then I said Jared missed mass," I said trying extremely hard to not laugh. Mr. Parks' eyes narrowed but he waved it off and turned around and stalked off to his office.

As soon as he turned the corner whatever people that were left in the crowd burst into laughter. I looked over at Jared who was taking several deep breaths in order to calm himself.

"So I missed mass did I?" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Italian? I thought every relative you have was born and raised on the reservation," I said while giggling. I heard footsteps coming from the direction of the principal's office, and I looked up to see Embry walking towards us with a huge smile on his face. He walked right up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You're my favorite. I hope I find someone like you." He dropped me from his death grip and walked off towards what I assumed was his class. I was touched. I was glad he liked me so much. I looked over to clock and noticed that we all missed our first class, but this meant that I would have to go to English. Jared noticed my distress and walked toward me and pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and he kissed my cheek. Without another word, I turned away from him and started walking to my dreaded English class.

"Hey Kim, wait up!" I heard Riley May trying to catch up with me. I stopped and waited for her. "So I switched to your English class, which also means we have lunch together too."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to. I'm a big kid now. I can stick up for myself," I said while grinning at her.

"I just wanted to officially apologize for the party thing. I mean I knew what he was planning but I didn't stop him. I didn't know you before that, and I wish I never would have agreed regardless. I feel awful. I saw you run out of the party and I wanted to die. But I did try to stop him before, but he's stubborn and won't listen to anyone-"I had to interrupt before she went on to confess that global warming was her fault.

"You're forgiven. I knew something was going on, but I was just excited to fit in for once," I said sadly. Last week was a pathetic week I never wanted to reenact again.

"Let's go shopping on Wednesday. I have been shopping since Saturday, and it is time," I just stared at her like she was crazy. That was two days ago. "Don't look at me like that. I was born to shop. I can't help it," she smiled sheepishly at me.

"Fine, but none of the serious shopping crap like last time. Just you, me, and some serious girl time."

She just nodded as we went into English. Thankfully, Zach was probably still being a baby about his nose and went home. By time I knew it, I was walking to history. I took a deep breath and smiled. When I walked into the room I expected to be greeted by my lovely boyfriend, but when I looked around he wasn't here, neither was Embry. Where did they go?

After class, I went to my locker expecting him to be waiting there for me, but once again no Jared. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sure enough I had a text waiting to be read.

_I am so sorry for leaving, but Sam called us out. He said it was urgent. So we had to leave immediately. I won't be back to take you home, but I don't want you home alone anyways, so I asked Emily (Sam's imprint) to pick you up. She is taking you to their house. I AM SO SORRY HC!_

_Love you like crazy,_

_Your stud muffin_

I took a deep breath trying to calm down my nervous. I was walking out and didn't really notice were I was going. I was too absorbed in my thoughts of anything helping to Jared. I looked up and saw Emily. I met her once before, so I already knew about the scars. I got into her car, and we drove to her house in silence.


	17. Rock Beats Everything

**Author's Note: So thanks to all the reviewers!! It is nice to know people like the story!**

**Dedication time: DarlingMephisto you rock!! I think everyone can guess the next person, because I have said this for the past couple of times but K2LoverX29!!**

**So I hope everyone that celebrates Thanksgiving had a wonderful one! And if you don't then I hope you had a great day! Enjoy the chapter!!**

Chapter 17

"Rock Beats Everything"

I couldn't help but feel anxious. Who could blame me? My boyfriend is werewolf who is probably off fighting vampires somewhere. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why they all left school. I looked over at Emily and she had a worried expression.

"Do you know anything that's going on?" I asked softly.

"Not really, Sam left in such a hurry I didn't get a chance to ask him."

I just nodded looking out the window again. I noticed we were pulling up to a small gray house. We were about to walk through the blue weathered door when she paused and turned to look at me.

"Kim, everything's going to be ok. They know what they're doing," she said with a slight smile on her face.

"How do you know though? You can't be sure, you don't even know for sure what they're doing," I said as I felt my eyes start to water.

"Because I trust them, and you have to also. I worry all the time, but in the back of my mind I know they will always be safe." She turned away from me and proceeded to walk into the kitchen. I followed behind her and set my book bag down. Emily immediately started to pull things out of the refrigerator.

"What are you cooking?" I asked.

"Just some cookies. I have to be doing something, and that something always seems to be cooking," she said turning around to smile at me.

"Do you mind if I help?" She continued to smile at me and nodded. I walked over to her and she started handing me things to put into the bowl. We became consumed by the cookies that the next few minutes were silent until we heard the phone ring, which caused me to jump. Emily raced over to the phone and began to talk animatedly to whoever it was. Since I was finished mixing the batter together, I walked over to the table and decided I would try to start my homework. I was so focused on my math homework that I didn't notice that Emily had come and sat across from me until I heard her chair move slightly. I looked up and she was looking out the little window in the kitchen. She looked over at me and smiled.

"My nieces are coming to visit soon. That was my sister on the phone." I just nodded not exactly sure why she was telling me this. I figured she was trying to make small talk.

"I have a question for you, but I don't want you to feel like I am prying into your life," I said hesitantly. Emily was sweet, and I would never want to offend someone like her.

"Ask away," she said.

I looked down, afraid to ask. "How did you handle the news when Sam told you what he was? I mean, when Jared told me I tried to avoid him for a week. I was just wondering if you had a similar reaction." I looked up at her and she was frowning slightly.

"Of course I thought he was crazy. There was no way any of what he told me was possible. I didn't want to believe. He was dating my best friend, my cousin, Leah at the time. Then he told me this one night, and I lost it. I tried to avoid him, but he just kept coming back. But he proved to me it was all true," as she said this she rubbed her right hand, where the scars were. My eyes widened. I guess I should have figured this out before but it never clicked. Emily wasn't mauled by a bear like people said; Sam lost control when he was too close to her. "After that, I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't let Sam be upset anymore. It was horrible to watch him beat himself up over it. I wanted him, but I didn't understand how I could feel like this when I knew how much Leah loved him. Leah still hates me, but I could never be happier with Sam."

She looked over at me, her eyes still held the sadness it had when she telling me. "Enough about me, I want to hear about you. Us imprint girls have to stick together," she said while smiling.

"What do you want to know? I mean, I really am not that interesting," I said looking down.

"Not true, otherwise Jared wouldn't have imprinted on you. Let's start with the basics, age, birthday, and favorite color."

"Random combination, but 17, December 6, and teal," I said with a smirk. We continue like this going back in forth for awhile until I looked out the window and noticed it was already dark out.

"Crap, I need to call my mom," I said as I was getting my phone out of my bag. I dialed my mom's number listened to the ringing. She didn't answer so I just left a short message saying I was Emily's house.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked Emily as I looked over and she was back to the refrigerator.

"I have no idea. Kim, would like to stay for dinner? I know the boys will be starving when they get back."

"I would love to. Thank you," I said as I stood up to go help her.

"You should do your homework. I'm used to cooking by myself." I just nodded and walked back to the table trying to focus on my homework.

I heard the door slam open, and my heart stopped. I pushed myself away from the table and turned towards the front door to see Sam walking through the door followed closely by Embry, Paul, and Jared. When Jared saw me his face lit up. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. I reach up on my tip toes to kiss him. I only meant for it to be a simple peck, but when our lips met I couldn't stop myself. My lips felt like they were on fire, but I couldn't bring myself to stop kissing him. I entwined my hands into his hair causing him to pull me closer to him. I felt the heat all around me. I had totally forgotten that we were not alone until I heard someone clear their throat loudly. Jared pulled away with a wide grin on his face.

"We need to imprint Paul. This is bad. I didn't think I would be able to handle Sam, and now I have to deal with Jared too. Totally disgusting, could you guys get a room or something. Never mind because then you would just think about it later," Embry said as he shuddered. Paul was next to him making gagging noises. I chuckled at their immaturity.

"Could you at least save the greetings until after we eat or before I lose my appetite?" Paul said.

"It wouldn't kill you to skip one meal, would it Paul?" Jared asked while chuckling. Paul glared at Jared and started to shake.

"Take a chill pill Paul. You know he was only messing around. You seriously need to get a grip," Embry said as he rolled his eyes. Paul just shook his head and headed to grab a plate.

Once we were all settled around the table, I was shocked to see they all ate like Jared. I thought he was a special kind of eater.

"Did you guys know you eat like a pack of wolves or something?" I asked seriously.

"Har har Kim, you're freakin' hilarious," Embry said sarcastically as he continued to stuff his face with food.

"No I am being serious. It's unnatural. It's quite disgusting actually," I grimaced.

"Like Embry said, you're freakin' hilarious. We understand we're werewolves, which makes us a little unnatural. And don't spout the crap about disgusting. I just had to watch you make-out with Jared. I now know what disgusting truly is," Paul said as he frowned. Everyone laughed at him. I waited till everyone stopped laughing to ask my burning question.

"So, um what happened today?" I asked in a hushed voice.

I felt Jared tense next to me. I looked over at him and he was staring at his now empty plate. "Nothing," he mumbled, which annoyed me.

"Oh, nothing happened, you just had to leave during the middle of school," I said back fiercely.

"Score, I love when couples fight," Paul said. I turned my glare on him, but all he did was smile. I felt Jared start to shake from beside me.

"OW! God damn it Sam that hurt!" Paul yelled as he pushed his chair back and started to rub his foot.

"I think it's time to go to the leaving room. NOW!" Sam yelled as he pushed Paul and Embry out of their chairs. Emily followed quietly behind. I waited until they were out of the room before I continued.

"Why won't you tell me? I thought you could tell me anything," I said sadly.

"I know Kim, I just don't want you to be scared or something," He said back. I looked into his eyes and saw sadness behind them.

"How could I not be scared? I got a text from you telling me you had to leave immediately and that Sam said it was urgent."

"You were scared?"

"More worried than anything. I don't know how to handle this. I mean I knew it had something to do with vampires, because why else would you have to leave, but I just wasn't ready for it all to happen yet. I still don't want this all to be true. I want you to be just Jared, not some protector that runs off after vampires," I whispered. He took a deep breath and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled me into a tight hug. I inhaled his woodsy scent, which I knew would calm me down.

"I'm sorry Kim. I don't know how to handle this either. I thought it would be easier if you didn't know I was running around with bloodsuckers." Then he kissed my forehead. "But I can't change what I am. It's a part of me. As much I would love to tell you that none of this is really happening, it is."

"I know, I just think I'm still in shock. It's hard to believe that werewolves and vampires really exist."

He put his finger under my chin, so that I was looking into his eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed me like he did earlier.

"Are you guys al-HOLY CRAP! MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!" I pushed Jared away to see Embry standing in the doorway covering his eyes. I giggled and buried my face into Jared's chest. "I am so sorry to interrupt, but Sam told me I needed to make sure you guys were okay," he said, still covering his eyes.

"Embry, you have ears like a hawk, how could you not know what was going on?" Jared asked, shaking his head.

"Because I was listening for words, I wasn't really paying attention. I will never make that mistake again. SAM, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He yelled as he ran back into the living room. I heard laughing coming from the other room.

Jared pulled me off his lap. "I should probably take you home now, let's go say goodbye." As we walked into the living room, Sam and Emily were deep into conversation, but Embry and Paul were playing rock, paper, scissors in the corner. I tried to hide my laughter, but it didn't work out to well.

"Dude, paper totally beats rock," Paul said to Embry.

"NO WAY! Rock beats everything," Embry countered back. They started bickering like five year olds.

"We're leaving," Jared said calmly. And everyone turned to stare at us.

They all said quick goodbyes, and as we were walking out to Jared's car I heard Embry and Paul start to go at it again. I smiled to myself.


	18. How Dare You Try To Kill Me

**Author's Note: So thank you to everyone that review! It makes me think I am doing good. But I have a poll in my profile everyone should check out. Just wondering whose everyone's favorite werewolf is.**

**It is now dedication time: ilovejasper20, you rock enough said. HyakkaDogLover for the nicknames. K2LoverX29 for being you!**

**I don't know about this chapter, so tell me how you feel about it!**

Chapter 18

"How Dare You Try To Kill Me!"

"So you never told me what's going on," I said as he pulled out of Sam's driveway. I looked over at him and he had both hands tight on the steering wheel.

"It's nothing," he said while staring intently out the window.

"Oh my, are we really going to go through this again dopey?" The anger in me was rising up. We just had this conversation, and he is going to say that nothing happened.

"I'm telling the truth. It's nothing you need to worry about," he said calmly.

Sometimes I think I'm bi-polar, because the anger that I just felt was now turning into hurt. Why couldn't he just tell me what's going on? I started to unbuckle my seatbelt. He noticed this and turned to stare at me.

"Pull over, Jared." I said feeling the tears starting to come.

"What?" He sounded completely shocked.

"Pull the damn car over," I said being bi-polar again. He was just staring at me. I think he forgot he was driving because he started to swerve into the other lane. I was blinded momentarily by the headlights of the semi we were about to hit head on. The truck's horn was deafening as I instinctually grabbed the wheel and turned the wheel, missing the semi by mere inches. Jared snapped out of his trance and stopped the car. I threw open the door and started walking.

I heard him shut the door of the car, but I didn't hear him as he caught up to me, causing me to jump when I felt his warm hand grab my arm. I jerked away from him and he dropped his hand. Of course it started raining. I mean I live in one of the wettest places that exists, but couldn't nature be with me just one time.

"Kim, please, I'm sorry. I don't like involving you in all that crap. It's hard," he said softly. I stopped walking and turned toward him, which was not the best idea. When I looked at him I looked straight into his eyes, and I swear I could see his soul. The level of sadness in his eyes was hard to handle. No matter how hard you tried you could never deny a face like that. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. He cupped my face with his hand and started stroking my cheek with his thumb. I pushed his hand off my face so I could wrap my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I'm crazy. I just can't control myself," I said as Jared continued to kiss my neck. I was already on my tip toes and he was already bending over so I could reach his neck, making this slightly uncomfortable. I tried to reach up to kiss him, but I couldn't reach. He sensed this and lifted me off the ground. I seriously felt like I was in a movie. Here I am, after just having a fight with my boyfriend, standing in the rain making-out with him. I am not the same Kim I used to be. I pulled away when my lungs started screaming at me that I needed to breathe. I started to shiver and Jared pulled me tighter. He started walking back toward the car, not putting me down.

As he put me into the car, he kissed my forehead. "I love you so much, Kimmie-wimmie," he said with a heart stopping smile. He shut my door and walked over to the driver's side. Once he got into the car, he turned to me and smiled again. As he turned on the car, I turned the heat on full blast, trying to dry my hair.

"I love you too, Jerry-werrie, but don't think you're off the hook yet. First I demand that you tell me about the vamps, and second how dare you try to kill me?" I asked trying to be serious, but failed when I felt a smile spread across my face.

His face fell at the last part of my sentence. "I'm a horrible imprinter. I mean I'm supposed to be the one protecting you and I'm the one that almost killed you. I suck at this, maybe I should take lessons from Sam or something. Emily is never mad at him, no matter what he does. I can't believe I wasn't paying attention. I am so stupid." I just let him get out of his system now, so he wouldn't totally explode someday. I took his hand off the steering wheel. I thought he was going to freak out saying something like he needs to concentrate on not killing me or something, but he just smiled.

"Ok, you're forgiven, so this leaves one more thing. All I have to say is please tell me, I don't think I can handle another baby fight," I said as I squeezed his hand.

"Well, see there's this crazy leech that keeps coming back. But every time she sees us, she gets away. Today was probably our best chance to get her, but she just keeps getting away. We don't know why she keeps coming back but she does," as he said this, his hand that I was holding started to shake, I squeezed it again, and the shaking instantly stopped. I looked out the window and was shocked to see we were already at my house. Whenever I was with Jared time seemed to speed up.

"Can you come in? It's only 8:30. My mom would let you stay for an hour. She thinks you rock," I said with a smile. I looked over at him and was shaking his head slightly.

"Damn Sam," he said as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

I knew what this meant: He couldn't stay because he had to go protect the good people of La Push from bloodsuckers. I grabbed his face so that he was looking me straight in the eyes.

"Someone is becoming more forceful in this relationship." I felt his warm breath blow across my face. I leaned in to kiss him. I pulled away with a smirk on my face. I kissed his cheek, grabbed my bag out of the back seat, and then I opened the door.

"Please be safe, and don't let the scary vampires get you. And I love you," I said as I was shutting the door. I heard the window opening and I turned to see Jared poking his head out the window.

"I forgot to say that you think you are out of control of your emotions, well look at your boyfriend. He explodes into a fur ball when he gets too emotional," he said with a wide grin. "Do you honestly believe I wouldn't be safe when I know I get to come home to you? I love you more." I just rolled my eyes, not wanting to get into a playful fight with him. I blew him a kiss, and then he winked at me. If I didn't go inside now, I would never make it, so I ran into the kitchen where I knew my mom would be.

She was sitting at the island with a goofy grin on her face. I put my book bag down, and walked to sit across from her.

"Guess whose mother is going on a date?" She said, nearly jumping in her seat. I squealed like a little kid, but I didn't care.

"OH MOM! TELL ME ALL ABOUT HIM!" I screamed at her as I jumped around the island to hug her.

"Well, he works with me. He just came up to me today and was like I would love to take you to dinner Friday. I was ecstatic. But now I am extremely nervous because I haven't been on a date in almost 20 years," she said.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. Now I need his name and some physical attributes so if he tries anything I can tell the La Push gang to murder him," I said smiling.

I mom giggled. "I guess you have that power now, seeing that your boyfriend is in the gang. But his name is Lucas Robbins, he's tall, muscular, and handsome. But of course not as handsome as Jared because let's face not everyone can be as lucky as you," she said with a motherly smile.

"You bet, but that's not good enough. I think I need to meet this Lucas. And if I approve then you may," I paused dramatically, as she gave me a dirty look. "I was kidding mother."

"I guess you can meet him. So why were you at Emily Young's house today? Not that I mind, she is a lovely girl," she said kindly.

"Jared just wanted me to spend time with her because he spends so much time over there. He wants me to be comfortable around his friends," I said while shrugging trying to pass it off as nothing important.

"I should probably do my homework. I'm happy for you, mom. Goodnight and I love you," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight and I love you too, honey. And I'm happy for you, too."

I finished my homework quickly and got ready for bed. I jumped on my bed and got my phone out to see I had a text waiting for me.

_I can't stop thinking about you. Embry said he is going to bite my head off soon, so watch out for him. Sleep tight and I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_Jared xoxo_

I knew I had the goofiest grin on my face but I didn't care. I was the luckiest girl alive and nothing could bring me down.

_Tell Embry that if he bites your head then he is going to have to answer to me. That won't be pretty. Don't let the bed bugs bite. By the way I love you more. ;)_

_Yours truly_

After I sent the text off, I realized how tired I am. I felt sleep coming, but the goofy smile was still plastered on my face.

**You see that review button, well I know you want to press it. So go on and press it, it's quite fun!! Remember the poll...**


	19. I Hope I Put Pants On

**Author's Note: I planned on updating on Wednesday, but for some reason I was depressed, and I didn't really pay attention to what I was writing. Long story short I killed Jared off and as I was reading this I kept saying NO I CAN'T KILL JARED!! So I had to fix it. I hope this chapter is better. Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you to all the awesome reviews!! They make me happy again. Dedications for this chapter are for OperaGhost777 and loveorhate14. You rock! K2LoverX29 because you are an awesome friend!**

**On with the show now:**

Chapter 19

"I Hope I Put Pants On"

Tuesday passed in a blur. I remember waking and then I remember going to bed, but nothing in between. I don't remember getting dressed, but I think I did, I hope I did. Waking up on Wednesday, I was slightly disorientated. Was it possible to not remember a whole day?

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put my hair up in a messy bun and raced off to put on a simple outfit of jeans and a hoodie. After I was dressed, I went to the kitchen to make toast. I stared at the toaster trying to think of anything that happened yesterday. I jumped slightly as the bread popped up in the toaster. I don't even remember eating yesterday. I heard the doorbell, but I continued to stare at the toaster. It wasn't until I felt warm hands wrap around my waist that I snapped out of my trance.

I turned around and buried my face into Jared's chest. "How long have I been staring at the toaster?" I was curious to how long an animate object could hold my attention.

"I let you stare for a few minutes, but before that I have no idea. Are you ok? Yesterday you didn't talk at all, and I'm worried about you?" I looked up to his face and his forehead was creased with lines, clearly of worry.

"I think I'm fine, just stressed. I don't remember yesterday happening, so I hope I put pants on yesterday," I said frowning slightly at the thought of going out in public without pants on.

I heard Jared chuckling quietly. "Do you really think I would let you leave your house without pants on?" He said with a wide grin. He leaned down and kissed my lightly on the lips. I put my arms around his neck trying to intensify the kiss, but I felt Jared's lips pulled up into a smile. "We're going to be late, we need to leave," he whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver. He grabbed my hand and as we were walking out the door he grabbed my book bag, which was by the door.

The drive to school was a comfortable silence. Once Jared was pulling into a parking space, I noticed Paul and Embry standing by the main building. I grabbed my book bag out of the back seat and Jared opened the door for me. He grabbed my hand and we continued walking towards Embry and Paul.

"KIMMIE!" Embry yelled, which lead to everyone that was around to turn and stare at him. I just shook my head at him, trying but failing not to blush. "I win Paul. I say one word to her and she blushes, pay up," he said with a smirk on his face. He put his hand out, and Paul took out his wallet. I looked up to Jared.

"They like to bet on stupid things," Jared answered me.

"Don't let him fool you Kim. He used to do the same, but he gave it up when he found you," Paul said.

I smiled as Jared started to drag me to my locker. When we got inside I saw Zach by his locker. As he saw Jared he immediately shut his locker and raced off in the opposite direction. His behavior wasn't what bothered me; it was his purple and blue eye that made me stop in my tracks. But then it made sense, he was avoiding Jared, and Jared did already break his nose.

"Oh crap Jared, did you do that?" I asked with my eyes widening.

"Yes, he was pissing me off. After I dropped you off at your house yesterday, I saw him walking around. I couldn't help myself. So I pulled the car over and beat the crap out of him. He's lucky I had to go on patrol, otherwise he might not be able to walk right now," he said as an evil grin spread across his gorgeous face. I playfully slapped his arm, but laughed anyways. I thought it was funny that Zach was suffering.

I kissed Jared lightly on the lips as we made it to my locker.

"I hate being here. I only get to see you once in the next 6 hours of hell," I said causally as I opened my locker. I heard Jared sigh heavily and I knew he was silently agreeing with me. I shut my locker and turned to wrap my arms around Jared's waist. He pulled me tighter. I pushed him away and saw that he was pouting slightly. I laughed at his expression.

"I love you and can't wait for history," he said as he started walking in the opposite direction of me.

"I love you too," I said softly know he would hear me anyways. I started to walk to my first class when I noticed Riley May walking towards me with a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, I mean I was happy she was happy but the smile just was a little too big. But after I asked this her face fell slightly.

"Don't tell me you forgot. We're going to shopping after school," she said like she was explaining this to a second grader. She was correct though I totally forgot. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm pulling me towards our first class.

The day passed quickly and before I knew it I was walking into my history class. I knew I had a goofy smile on my face, but I just couldn't control it. I looked over to see Jared sitting on my desk with a wide grin on his face. I walked over to him and pushed him off my desk so I could but my books down.

"So, how is your day going?" He asked as he sat down in his own seat.

"Much better than yesterday, at least I remember today. Oh and before I forget, Riley May is taking me shopping tonight," I looked over at him as he started to pout.

"Are you really going to leave me with Embry and Paul all night, by myself?" He said as he continued to pout. "I already have to share their perverted minds, please don't make me spend any more time with them. It already sucks that I never get to spend time with you, but then you torment me by going shopping on my night off. Why are you trying to kill me?" I just laughed at him. I turned my attention to Mrs. Brooke's, who was starting class.

"So class, we are going to start a project today. We will be studying the Quileute legends. You will be in groups of 3, no more no less. After you get into your groups, I will then pass out the rubrics. This is a very large part of your grade, so please do not blow this off," as she was finishing speaking, I looked over to Jared with a grin on my face. He returned the grin. "Find your groups please."

"Kim, would you do me the honor of working in a group with me?" He asked with a shy grin on his face.

"I would love to, but do we have to work with Paul?" I asked pouting slightly as I saw Paul walking towards us.

"Yes, he might try to rip my head off if I say no. He has a temper," Jared stage whispered, knowing Paul would hear.

"I heard that asshole, and I don't have a temper. I just get pissed off easily," Paul said sounding slightly irritated. I laughed at him.

After a very long class of my group doing nothing, the final bell rang. Jared picked up my books and grabbed my hand heading in the direction of my locker.

"You know chivalry is dead, right buddy? I do have arms," I said teasing Jared.

"I know, but you need to rest your muscles if you are going shopping tonight." I just rolled my eyes at him. We reached my locker and I gathered all the things I needed.

"Okay Kim, hurry up and say goodbye to your hot boyfriend so we can have girl time," I heard Riley May say as she was walking closer to my locker. I looked up at Jared to look into his sad eyes. He leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips. I pulled away and took a deep breath. I felt Riley May's cold hand grab my arm, pulling me away from my love.

"Don't be drama royalty please. You will see each other in about 5 hours or so," Riley May said as she dragged me to her car.

Once I was settled into her car, she drove away. We drove in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other. My thoughts were too consumed with Jared, like his perfect lips against my lips, his heat that surrounded me.

"Kim, we're here so you need to stop fantasizing," she said pulling me out of my reverie.

We walked into the massive mall that we went to when we were shopping for the party.

"So you fell for Jared pretty hard," she said as she looked over at me with a grin.

"Yeah, face first too," I said looking away, blushing slightly.

"At least he was there to catch you," she said giggling.

"Wow Riley May, just wow. That was quite mushy and I don't think I can handle that all night," I said laughing at her.

"Please, drop the May, I'm just Riley now," she said softly. I looked over at her shocked.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me seem like a bitch and I'm not. Besides all my teachers call me Riley anyways, so oh well," she shrugged it off. She suddenly gasped, causing me to jump back slightly. I looked to where she was looking and saw a pet shop that said grand opening.

"OH MY MOM! It opened, FINALLY!" She yelled.

I just laughed at her as she pulled me into the pet store. We walked around and we discussing how cute all the animals we, until she froze where she was and was staring into two little cages right next to each other.

"Look how cute they are Kim. And they're on sale, let's get them," she said fiercely. I looked into the cages to see two kittens staring back at me. One was white with grey paws and a tiny grey nose. It had the most beautiful blue eyes. The other was also white but had black spots with greenish eyes. They were of course adorable.

"Riley, I'm more of a dog person," I laughed slightly at my joke.

"Well become a cat person, because we are getting them," she said as she picked up the one with black spots.

"Someone's pushy, and besides I would have to ask my mom," I said hoping she would drop the subject.

"She won't care, PLEASE KIM!" she yelled like a five year old.

Why was I such a push over?

**Long chapter which should equal lots of reviews! Thanks! **


	20. Belle and Pepper

**Author's note: So I thought I would inform you that Embry is winning the Poll right now. Oh yeah. So I wanted to celebrate Kim's birthday today. (Yes the Kim from my story). It's not her birthday in the time of the story but today in real life is December 6, so Happy Birthday Not Real Kim. **

**So thank you so much to everyone that reviews. It makes me want to update sooner! So a special thanks to Mrs. Jacob Black 3! And of course K2Lover29!!**

**Read, enjoy, then review. In that order please!!**

Chapter 20

"Belle and Pepper"

I sat on my couch, watching useless TV commercials, while Riley was in the kitchen talking to my mom. My snapped up with I heard the door slam open.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" I hoped my ears were deceiving me, but as I looked toward the door to the living room I saw Embry walking into the room. I glared at him as he walked to sit next to me and wrapped his excessively warm arm around my shoulder.

"Who do you think you are just waltzing into my house, without a shirt on?" I asked as I noticed his bare chest extremely close to me.

"Three things, first I know I am Embry making me the shit. Second, I'm too sexy for my shirt. And thirdly, I didn't waltz in, this would be waltzing in," he said as he removed his arm from around my shoulder and stood up only to pretend he was dancing with an invisible partner.

"Dude, could you please not be yourself for like ever," Jared said as he walked into the room with a wide grin on his face as he saw me.

"Well if I act like you can I make out with Kim?" Embry said as he wiggled his eyebrows. I threw the pillow from the couch at him, but unfortunately he had werewolf senses and caught it before it hit his face. If looks could kill, Jared's expression would kill the world. He glared at Embry as I walked over to him to put my arms around his waist. He relaxed as he pulled me tighter.

Embry took a deep breath and a look of confusion came across his face. He looked at Jared, and I looked up to see that Jared had the same expression as Embry.

''What's that smell?" Jared and Embry asked at the same time. My eyes widened and my heart broke into a sprint. I forgot about my kitty.

"Hey Riley, can you come in here. Jared's back," I said toward the kitchen. I looked up and saw Riley holding her cat and my mom following closely behind with my cat in her hands. Jared froze around me.

"Embry and Jared, this is Belle," nodding to the cat in my mom's arms, "and this is Pepper," I said as I pointed to the cat in Riley's arms. Jared's expression was one of shock and confusion. As I looked over at Riley and my mom, their eyes were wide with shock also, but they were staring at Embry.

I unwrapped my arms from Jared and went to grab my cat from my mom's arms. She handed over my kitty and walked back into the kitchen.

"I think I am going to go now. So I will see you tomorrow Kim," Riley suddenly said as she hurried out of the house.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie, I hate cats. Later," Embry announced as he left the room.

Jared continued to stare at the small cat in my arms. I slowly walked over to him. The closer I got, the more it sounded like he was actually growling at the cat.

"Are you for real? Are you growling at my cat?" I asked shocked.

"I loathe cats. There like my enemy," Jared said as he looked at Belle with a very pissed off look came across his face.

"I thought those horrible parasites were," I tried to tease him, but he responded by growling at me. In response to his growling, Belle was starting to hiss at him. I could just tell that they were going to be great friends.

I gently placed Belle on the ground. As soon as I put her down Jared jumped at her and she jumped at least 10 feet in the air. This made Jared burst out laughing. I looked around for Belle but I couldn't find her. I went over to Jared and punched him in the arm.

"OUCH!" So it probably wasn't a good idea to punch my almost indestructible boyfriend, but I couldn't help it. I rubbed my knuckles. Jared immediately stopped laughing and grabbed my hand gently looking at it. I looked up at him and he had a pained looked on his face.

"I'm so sorry, if I hadn't pissed you off you wouldn't be in pain right now," he said with the same pained expression as before.

"I can't believe you. You just scared the crap out of my poor cat," I said trying to sound mad. It seemed to work when his face fell slightly. I laughed at him, and his eyes shot to mine. He looked like he was trying very hard not to smile. He leaned down and kissed me. The kissed started softly but continued to grow in intensity. I pulled myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tightened his grip on my waist, moving to the small of my back. He suddenly groaned and pulled away.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller id only to roll his eyes as he saw the name.

"What the hell could you possibility want Paul?" He asked viciously as he opened his phone. He paused as he listened to Paul's response only to continue to grow more agitated the more Paul talked. "Damn it Paul, can you please imprint already...I am not leaving her house right now to get you pizza…No you grow up. You know how I feel about her so you're just being an asshole right now by not letting me be with her." He said as he slammed the phone down. He took a deep breath and looked at me. I was amused.

"So where were we?" He said as he leaned down to kiss me again, but then I heard someone clear their throat from the other side of the room. We pulled away, and I looked up to see my mom looking at me with a wide grin on her face.

"So I decided to stop you two before I end up a grandmother much too young," she said laughing. "I just wanted to say that I have had a long day, so I am calling it a night. Goodnight you love birds. Screw safe sex, no pun intended, abstinence is even better," she said as she waved to us. I giggled into Jared's chest.

"Sorry my mom's a dork. But I do have good news for you," I said as I pulled back to look into Jared's warm eyes.

"Oh really, what is that? I hope you didn't get two cats or something," he said shuddering slightly.

"No silly, my mom has a date Friday, so that means you better have that night off because we are going to watch movies all night. Also we could probably pick up from where we left off before my mom interrupted us," I said seductively.

He grinned widely at me. He grabbed my hand and walked toward the front door. He pulled me into a quick kiss as he started to open the door.

"Goodnight princess, I love you," He said as he walked out the door.

"So what, am I your daughter now or something. I thought dads' called their little girls princesses. But whatever, I love you more prince," I said.

"Let's not start that debate, we both know I love you more," he grinned. I rolled my eyes and dropped it.

I watched as he shut the door behind. I found Belle standing next to me meowing loudly at me, so I picked her up and walked to my room, hopefully I would be able to sleep tonight.

**Reviews are welcomed and loved. Tell me what you think. Also pictures of the cats are now in my profile so you should check that out!!**


	21. Patrol Hangover

**Author's Note: So I was sick in bed all day today. So I decided to write, but it took me all day to edit it for some reason, so I hope it's good. But I think I forgot to mention that Seth is pulling ahead in the poll. So everyone should go vote, if you haven't already!**

**Dedications: EdWaRdS LiTtLe vAmPiRe and K2LoverX29. Thanks to everyone that reviewed it makes me smile!!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 21

"Patrol Hangover"

I groaned when I heard my alarm going off, pulling me out of the perfect dream I was having. Of course Jared was in it. We were on the beach, kissing, and he was taking the kiss further than we have ever gone but then the damn alarm went off. I turned it off in a hurry. I felt Belle getting up and starting to stretch. I smiled at her. I knew Jared hated her, but I thought she was adorable. I got out of bed and hurried to get ready for school. After a quick breakfast I walked out of my front door expecting to see Jared waiting by his car like he usually was, but was shocked to see Paul and Embry in a car I didn't recognize. I stopped at the edge of my porch.

"Oh get in the car. I'm not going to eat you or something. I promised Jared I wouldn't," Embry said with an innocent smile, I laughed at him.

As I got into the back seat, I looked to Paul who looked very pissed off.

"Two things, um where's Jared and why is Paul already in a bad mood?" I asked.

"Sam has as running longer patrols, so we let Jared take the morning off. We promised we would take you to school. He wanted us to apologize for him because apparently we can be a great burden to hang with. But I don't know what he is talking about," Embry said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, what's wrong with Paul?" As I said this Paul started to pull out of my drive way and looked at me. He growled at me like Jared did to Belle last night.

"Dude, Jared's going to rip your vocal cords out if you do that again," Embry said as he put a big hand on Paul's shoulder. "But to answer your question, Paul has a patrol hangover."

"What's a patrol hangover?"

"It's when you spend all night patrolling, you're an asshole about it, and your name is Paul," he said as Paul smacked the back of his head. "Jerk, but no need to fear Kim, I know the perfect way to cheer him up," he said as he turned around to smile at me. He quickly turned back around and grabbed a c.d. and stuck it in the c.d. player, he then turned the volume up. As soon as the music started up, Paul started bobby his head to the music. I burst into a fit of laughter, as the both started singing loudly.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

They were both screaming Spice Girls, and I was having trouble breathing because I was laughing so hard. They were both dead serious as they busted out the moves and started singing to each other. It was possibly the funniest thing I have ever seen. Paul turned the stereo down as Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera came on. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, and took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"What? Like you haven't done that before," Paul said with a smile on his face.

"But I'm a girl, I'm supposed to," I said smugly. "And by the way, don't quit your day jobs."

"Damn, that was always my lifelong dream to become a Spice Girl, now you have crushed me Kim," Embry said as we were pulling into the school's parking lot. I laughed as I got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," I smiled at them and they just nodded and headed into the building ahead of me.

The rest of the day was quite boring, aside from when I saw Jared in history and he literally jumped over tables to get to me as soon as I walked through the door. He kept up a string of apologies until I figured I should ignore him, and walked to my desk. We had to continue to work on our projects in history, so I took the opportunity to make fun of Paul until the bell rang. Jared drove me home and once we were in my driveway I started to get out of the car, but was pulled back when I felt warm hands around my wrist. I turned my face and Jared pulled my face into an unexpected kiss. I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"What was that for? Not that I am objecting," I said as I smiled at him.

"I have to do another patrol, so I can't come in, so I thought I would make it up to you. And Embry told me what happened this morning," he shook his head slightly. "But I need to go."

"I don't want you to go," I said as I clung to his shirt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I really wish you wouldn't say things like that because it kills me to say no to you," he said with his eyes still closed. I leaned in and quickly peck him on the lips and got out of the car. I hurried and ran into the house because it had started to rain. I walked to the kitchen, picking Belle up on the way. I got out my homework and noticed I had a text.

_I'm so sorry, but I have to. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow. Sam can just shove off, nothing is keeping me away from you._

_I absolutely adore you,_

_J_

I couldn't take the grin off myself for the rest of the night.

Friday was uneventful. Jared picked me up, and before I knew it Jared was pulling me into the house. I heard lots of noise coming from my mom's room. I hurried towards her and saw her whole closet emptied onto her bed.

"I have nothing to wear Kim. What am I going to do?" She asked as she pulled me into a hug. "This was a bad idea. I haven't been on a date since your dad. I don't know how to date."

"Relax mom, go take a shower and I will pick an outfit for you. Just be you on your date and everything will go fine," I said as I pushed her toward the bathroom. Once she was in there I found a simple black dress. I set it on her bed and walked into the kitchen finding Jared raiding my fridge.

"Why don't you make yourself at home there Jared?" I said playfully.

"I planned on it," he said not pulling his head out from the fridge.

"So what's going on tonight?"

"When your mom leaves we are going to eat pizza and watch movies."

"Oh, what kind of movies?"

"Scary movies," he said with an evil grin.

"I hate scary movies and you know it," I whined at him.

"I know, but I will be there to protect you," he said as he finally shut the fridge door walked over to me and put his arms around my waist. I went up to my tip toes so I could kiss him. He grinned and leaned into the kiss.

"Hey Kim what- oh my, what did I say about abstinence you two?" My mom said, as I pushed away from Jared chuckling.

"Can you come help me Kim?" I hugged Jared closer for a second before following my mom to her room.

It took awhile to help my mom because she insisted everything had to be perfect. It took two hours to do her hair, and she nearly had a fit when she looked and the clock already said 6:45.

"He's is going be here in 15 minutes. I don't think I can handle this," she said as we were walking out of her room. As soon as we made it to the living room the doorbell rang and my mom jumped. She ran off to answer the door. I looked at Jared and was shocked to see him on the couch with Belle in his lap. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he just gave me the finger and I laughed at him.

"Kim, this Lucas, and Lucas this is my daughter Kim and her boyfriend Jared," my mom introduced us as she was walking into the living room. Jared picked up Belle and walked up to Lucas and shook his hand.

"So I assume Jared that you are spending the night, so no sex," she smiled at him.

"Same to you mom," I said as she began walking out the room. "Have fun, but not too much fun. Don't stay out to late, and practice safe eating, use condiments," I said as my mom with one last dirty look, shut the door.

"So I just ordered pizza, so that means it time for movie madness," Jared said as he handed me Belle, and went to put the movie in.

"What's first?" I asked already nervous.

"Just the Saw movies," he said as he walked up to me and pushed me down on the couch. I hurried and cuddled to his sides, with Belle still in my arms.

We were engrossed with the movie. I was on Jared's lap wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I don't know where Belle went; she jumped off me the first time I jumped.

"I can't believe you. Why would you do this do me? I am scared out of my mind right now. You picked the perfect night to do this to me. It's storming outside, it's Friday the 13th, it's midnight, and it's a full moon," I said in a panicked voice.

"You will be fine. It's always raining, it's not the 13th, midnight, or a full moon. And besides what does that have to do with anything?" Jared asked while grinning at me.

"I don't know, bad things happen when there is a full moon."

"It's a good thing it isn't. Besides none of it is even real."

"Coming from the werewolf. Someone told me once that vampires weren't real either, what happened to that theory?"

He just laughed at me. In the next instant I screamed because I heard someone pounding on the door. Jared squeezed me tighter before pushing me off the couch. I clung to him.

"I bet it's the pizza," he said as he began walking towards the door.

"Dude, let me answer the door, it's my house," I said as I pushed around him.

"You were just scared out of your mind, I don't think you should answer the door," he said as he reached for me and began tickling me. We were laughing making it hard to get to the door. But we were finally there and I pushed the door open only to immediately stop laughing. I had thought I would never see this man again in my life.

"Dad," I said in a whisper.

**SO tell me what you think...I love knowing. Review pretty please with a cherry on top! Thanks!!**


	22. The Honesty Card

**Author's Note: So I was nice and decided to update as soon as I could. But I think this is a sad chapter and I was crying as I was writing it because I just kept putting it as my dad telling me this and well it was sad. So make sure you tell me if I did good.**

**Dedications: .DeViLs SpAwN. and K2LoverX29.**

**Please enjoy and remember to review!**

Chapter 22

"The Honesty Card"

_But we were finally there and I pushed the door open only to immediately stop laughing. I had thought I would never see this man again in my life._

"_Dad," I said in a whisper._

"Yeah, it's really me," he said. Before I could stop myself I flung my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back reassuringly. I don't know how long we stood in my front door, hugging each other while I sobbed, when I heard Jared's husky voice from behind me.

"Call me later, Kim. I'll let you two catch up," he said as I unlocked my arms from my father and looked into his sad eyes.

"No, please stay." I said as I was having an internal battle. This was my father, but part of me still wanted to hate him because of what he did to my mom, but the other part of me was remembering all the memories of the greatest father in the world. And then there was Jared. This was supposed to be our night. He was going to keep me safe. I was going to sleep in his arms and be happy to get heat stroke.

"Kim, I shouldn't be here for this. You need to talk to your father. Just call me," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"NO, you are staying. Go to the kitchen because the pizza guy should be here soon," I said slightly irritated. He put his head down and walked to the kitchen. I heard my dad chuckle from the front door.

"Someone's whipped," he said while laughing. I just looked at him. He wasn't real. He couldn't be here. I didn't notice I was crying again, until he brushed away the tears.

"Shh Kim, everything is fine," he said with a sad smile on his face. "Aren't you going to invite your old man in?" He asked while chuckling to himself. I just nodded and moved so he could walk around me. I quickly shut the door and followed closely behind him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and took a deep breath.

"God I miss this place," he said softly.

"You shouldn't. You left us," I said back softly.

"I know Kimmie. I was so stupid. I didn't see how wonderful my life could be, and I just threw it away," he said as he looked into his hands.

"Mom told me what you did to her," I said.

His head snapped up. "I got involved in some bad shit Kimmie. If I could take it all back I would. But I came to make amends with you now before it's too late," as he was saying this he grabbed my hands and placed them both in his.

"That doesn't change what you did, dad. You still hurt her, you left us," I said on the verge of tears again. "You left me," I said barely above a whisper.

"I know baby, but I can't take it back now. I can wish all I want, but it's never going to change the fact that I'm a jackass. There's something more important I need to tell you," he said softly as I looked up to him. I really didn't notice before but he looked deadly pale and looked like he hadn't been sleeping. It looked like he shaved his head also. "I'm dying. The doctors only gave me 6 months to live."

He had to be kidding. There was no way my father, who I haven't seen in 10 years, finally comes back to tell me he is dying. I felt him pull me into a tight hug, before I realized I was sobbing again.

"No, why? This isn't fair," I said as I pulled myself tighter to my dad.

"I know, but I really never had a chance. I have brain cancer, so instead of me living in the hospital for the next 6 months, they said I could just go home," he said. I pulled away from and saw that he was crying too.

"Are you scared?" I whispered.

"Not really, I just wish I would have kept in touch with you. I really screwed this up, and I can never apologize enough. But going through this, I learned that I need forgive myself and spend the last part of my live with the people I love," he said with a smile.

"But since I'm on the honesty card, well it's a good thing you are sitting down," he said. "I have three other kids."

"Oh shit," I said. My mind was blank, I mean what was I suppose to say? I have three step siblings that I have never heard about. That is slightly hard to wrap my mind around.

"I know, but when I left you and your mom, I found this awesome woman. And well things took off. But we didn't really decide to have kids. It just happened." As he was saying this all I could do was nod. "I guess I could tell you about them. Well the oldest it 8, his name is Logan. Then there's Eva and she's 5. And lastly Zoey just turned 2," he said with a proud smile. I couldn't help but feel heartbroken that he could be so proud of these kids, but not me.

"Do they know about me?" I said gently.

"Well, Logan and Eva do, but Zoey wouldn't really understand," he said.

"I want meet them. I mean, they're still young enough that I could get to know them and be a big sister," I said with tears in my eyes again. I looked to my dad and he also had tears in his eyes.

"God I messed up. If only I wasn't stupid, I would know what a terrific person you are," he said as the tears in his eyes spilled over. "Well I'm staying at a hotel in Forks, so maybe I can bring them over tomorrow or something," he said with a smile.

"I would like that," I smiled back. I heard the doorbell ring and saw Jared's head poke through the door.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but the pizza is obviously here, and Kim you know how I eat so you might want to grab a piece before I eat it all," he said softly. I looked into his eyes and saw the concern and love behind them.

"Thanks, I'll get some in a minute," I said as I smiled at him. He headed for the kitchen without another word.

"So who is this guy?" My dad said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. He continued to hold my hand as he pulled me into the kitchen.

"My boyfriend Jared," I said as we walked into the kitchen. Jared walked over to us and held out his hand in front of my dad.

"Nice to meet you sir," Jared said kindly.

"Please call me Derek. None of the sir shit your spiting at me," my dad with a smile. He looked at me and kissed me on the forehead. "I should probably get going, looks like I interrupted movie night," he said as he started to walk towards the door. I felt my heart squeeze in my chest at the thought of having to watch my father leave me again.

"Why don't you stay for pizza, Dad? I mean you're already out," I begged.

"Fine," he said as he walked back to me and sat on the seat next to me.

"I forget to ask, but where's your mom?" My dad asked as we all started to eat the pizza.

"She has a date tonight," I replied.

"Good for her, I hope she's happy," he said and it sounded like he truly meant it.

Pizza passed quickly, filled with my dad telling Jared all the happy memories he could about my childhood. It was crammed with laughter and before I knew it he was saying he really needed to leave now. I walked him to the door. I felt the tears falling from my eyes again as he opened the front door. My dad pulled me into a hug and I clung to him again.

"I promise I will be back Kimmie," he said gently as he pushed me away to kiss my forehead.

"You promised last time and it took ten years to hear from you again," I said back a bit viciously.

"I know, but I don't have ten years. I will be back tomorrow," and with that he shut the door and left. I felt myself fall to the ground, but I wasn't on the ground for long until I felt Jared's warm hands pick me up bridal style and caring me back to the living room.

Once he was sitting on the couch, I turned to bury my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me tighter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said tenderly.

"You're a werewolf. Don't you have like crazy hearing abilities or something?" I asked into his chest. I felt his gentle chuckle against me.

"I didn't listen, I was reading the oven manual so if you ever have problems with the oven call me," he said as I laughed.

"You always know how to cheer me up. But my father shows up after 10 years of silence, tells me he has six months to live, he has three other kids, and he would rather be with them than me," I said and began to cry again.

"Everything's going to work out Kim. I promise. I would never let it end badly," he said. I looked into his eyes and I lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks babe. I love you so much," I said as I kissed him again.

"Anytime, and I love you more than anything in the whole world," he said as he hugged me tighter.

"Can we watch a happy movie now? I am over this scary movie bullshit," I said as he laughed.

"Anything you want," he said. Then I pushed off him and went to find Happy Gilmore. Once I put it on I climbed back into Jared's lap and snuggled into his chest watching a movie I know would make me happy.

**I don't know if I was correct about the cancer stuff, but if I was wrong sorry. I also need help with last names for Kim and Jared and Paul and everyone else that doesn't have a known last name. Review please!**


	23. You're Such a Cheater

**Author's Note: So I am having a "I have over 200 reviews party" right now!! So thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed. And if you haven't you are missing out on the fun. So Dedications are for PortableSwamp and K2LoverX29. But everyone that reviews also rocks!**

**Please enjoy and then review!**

Chapter 23

"You're Such a Cheater"

After I started the movie, I climbed back onto the couch where Jared had his arms open waiting for me. I snuggled into his chest and almost immediately fell asleep. It wasn't a very peaceful sleep though. All I could think about was my dad and his other kids. Somewhere through my dreams of my father leaving, having kids with another woman, and then finally him dying did I remember my mom's date. My eyes flew open as I realized she never came home. I looked up at Jared and saw that he was also awake, looking at me with his forehead creased with worry.

"Are you alright?" He said softly.

"Did my mom come home?"

"Not that I am aware off-"

"What time is it?

"It's like 2:30, what's going-"

"This can't be happening," I said as I cut him off. I pushed off his chest to get up and grabbed his hand. I walked into the kitchen trying to find my phone. I was throwing papers around and I started to hyperventilate.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE?" I yelled as I felt my tears start to form.

"Kim, calm down please," Jared said as he pulled me into a hug. I pushed him away and he dropped his hands as he took a deep breath.

"I can't calm down until I know where my mom is. She is the most responsible person I know. She doesn't just not come home," I said as I walked back into the living room.

"Here's your phone," he said as he held out my phone. I ran up to him and snatched it from him. I looked and noticed that I didn't have any messages. I dialed her number and was surprised that she answered after the first ring.

"Heelllooo?" She said. She sounded very drunk.

"Mom, where are you?"

"I'm not sure at the moment," she said as she started to giggle.

"Are you with Lucas?"

"Nope, he left a long time ago," she said as she sounded a bit sad about this.

"What? What is going on?" I was starting to get stressed now.

"Honey, I am 43 years old, stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself," she said slurring her words together.

"Apparently not, because you are hammered and you have no idea where you are," I said starting to get mad.

"Look, I have to go. There is an extremely good-looking man checking me out," she said giggling.

"That's disturbing, don't go anywhere near him. He's probably a creeper. Please be careful," I said.

"Stop worrying, but if your father can have fun then so can I," she said smugly. Then she hung out the phone. I couldn't breathe. I felt the room spinning and I couldn't see very straight. Then before I knew it, everything was black.

I heard the voices before my mind registered the fact that I should probably open my eyes and let those voices know that I was ok. But for some reason I just couldn't. This was just too much to deal with. No one should ever have to deal with this. Why can't life just be simple and easy? Why does there have to be so much drama involved? This was supposed to be the best night ever with Jared, but it turned into a night of hell. I winced slightly as I felt this very annoying poking feeling.

"Embry, stop poking her," Jared yelled.

"What? My mom always pokes me to wake me up and it always works," Embry said sounding innocent.

"Why are you here again? Don't you have a house of your own?" Jared said sounding frustrated.

"Dude, all of us practically live at Sam's. I can't help it if you bring her here and I am also here," Embry said back.

"SAM, please make him leave or something. I really just want to focus on Kim, but dim-witted Embry is making it impossible to not phase and kill him," Jared said as he took a deep breath. I smiled slightly. "Kim, can you hear me?" He said sounding frantic.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Sure enough I was in Sam's living room on his couch. I saw Emily standing above my head with Sam next to her. Paul was by the door looking very pissed off. Jared and Embry were on the floor in front of me. I looked at Jared and saw that his eyes where crazy with worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I just nodded. Paul suddenly stormed out of the house and I winced again as I heard the door slam.

"He was awoken by Sir Pokes A lot over here," Jared said as he threw his thumb to Embry. Embry just smiled evilly at me. I just rolled my eyes and started to get up but was pushed back down by Jared's warm hands.

"Hold on there, you just passed out, let's not push things," he said gently.

"But what if my mom comes home and I'm not there? What if she doesn't come home? What if she comes home but she's to freaking wasted and she hurts herself and then it will be my fault and-" I was cut off my Jared's lips on mine. I kissed him back, and threw myself further into the kiss. But Jared lightly pushed me back onto the couch. He pulled away with a smile on his face.

"You're such a cheater. How am I supposed to focus on the topic at hand when you do this?" I asked as he grinned wider.

"You need to calm down. Your mom will be fine," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked sounding like a five year old. He just rolled his eyes. I gasped suddenly as I realized that I wasn't in my house. I looked around and became aware everyone had left the room.

"They left to give us a little privacy," Jared said as he noticed I was looking around.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Because you passed out and I didn't know what else to do. So I grabbed you and ran to the only place I could think of. I would have gone to my house but Sam's was closer," he said.

"I should meet your parents," I said suddenly. Jared just laughed at me and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe you need more sleep."

"No, I really should be at home incase my mom comes home."

Without another word, Jared picked me up off the couch and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks guys, so I am taking her home now," Jared said as we were in the kitchen.

"Ok, but you might want to have Embry drive because it is raining like hell now," Sam said.

"Wait, how can it rain in hell? Doesn't fire go out with water? How does it stay all fiery all the time then?" Embry said. Out of nowhere something flew at him, but he caught it easily and just grinned at Sam.

"How can someone be so idiotic?" Sam asked with a smile as we all laughed at Embry's stupidity.

"You two better not laugh, otherwise you will be walking in the rain that melts hell," Embry said with a scary smile. He laughed and walked outside.

Sam just shook his head as he grabbed Emily's hand and started walking to what I assumed was the bedroom. Emily turned and gave me a smile, and I returned the gesture. Jared turned around and walked out to Embry's car. Jared placed me in the car gently and sat by me.

We drove home in silence apart from Embry singing softly to what I thought was the Spice Girls, but I could have been wrong. As we pulled into the driveway I noticed all the lights were on in the house. As soon as the Embry stopped the car, I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I felt Jared's arm stop me.

"Please let me go first," he said sternly. I noticed his hands were shaking slightly. He pulled me behind him and started to walk into the living room. I heard sobbing coming from the living room and I tried to push Jared to make him go faster, but he just wouldn't move. I looked under his arms and saw my mom sitting on the floor, crying, and cuddling what looked like a picture frame. I ducked under Jared's arm and ran to my mom.

"Mom, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"You're dumbass father," she said through her sobs.

**Nothing bad happened so don't worry. But I don't know how I feel about this chapter so tell me what you think!! Have a good rest of Saturday.**


	24. Last Night Sucked

**Author's note: So my friend told me these last few chapters have been depressing so the next few should hopefully be happier and funnier. But I'm stressed out so it makes me depressed, which then leads to my writing to be sad. But anyways thank you all so much for reading and still following my story.**

**Dedications: K2LoverX29 and cRuzA95!! You guys rock!**

**Please enjoy then review!**

Chapter 24

"Last Night Sucked"

"_Mom, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked frantically. _

"_You're dumbass father," she said through her sobs._

My mind was racing. What did he do now? He better not have hurt her, otherwise there would be hell to pay.

"He called me, while I was on my date with Lucas, and told me how he wanted to be involved in your life again. He said he was back in town for a while. I just lost it. I was having fun with Luke and after your father called I just starting shoving down the drinks. I don't even know how I got home," she said as her silent tears fell down her face. She pulled the picture frame she was holding closer to her. I reached out to take it from her, but she slapped my hand away.

"Did he tell you anything else?" I asked trying not to sound to hurt that she was pushing me away.

"No, but I have something I need to tell you," she said as she took a deep breath. "I think I'm still in love with him," she whispered as more tears streamed down her face.

"No, mom, no. You can't be," I whispered back. I felt the tears run down my face. She can't love him. He gave her up, she deserves someone better. Besides he is in another marriage with kids and he is dying. "Maybe this isn't you thinking, Mom. I think you just need a good night sleep. This is the alcohol that's making you talk like this," I said as I pulled her arm to help her up. She got up without a fight and started walking toward her bedroom. She leaned against the walls as she walked, so I didn't have to worry that she was going to fall over. I walked over to Jared and he pulled me into a hug as cried into his chest.

"Did you hear all that, or did you decide to read the dishwasher manual too? Because ours is broken, so that would really come in handy," I said into his chest. I felt his gentle laugh and smiled. I pulled back slightly and went on my tip toes so I could kiss below his jaw.

"You should go take care of your mom," he said with a gloomy smile.

"Stay," I mumbled. "Besides that dishwasher isn't going to fix itself," I said with a grin.

"Well, where there's a manual, there's a way," he laughed as he kissed my forehead and walked into the kitchen.

I slowly walked into my mom's room to find her on top of the bed, fully dressed, sleeping soundly. I went to her closet to get a blanket. Once I found one, I walked over to the bed and placed the blanket on her. I quietly shut the door behind me as I left her room and headed towards the kitchen.

"I hope the dishwasher is fixed," I said with a smile on my face as I walked back into the kitchen. My smile disappeared as I realized the kitchen was empty.

"Jared?" I called out. Not very loudly, of course, he was a werewolf; he would have been able to hear it. I looked around the kitchen and saw a note hanging from the dishwasher. I chuckled to myself as I walked to see the note.

_Stuff with the pack. No filthy leeches so don't worry. I will be back in the morning. In the meantime, PLEASE sleep!!_

_I love you more than words can describe._

I looked at the clock; it was 3:32. I took a deep breath as I tried to find a way to occupy myself. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and saw that I had a text from Riley. She just wanted to know what was going on in my life since apparently I didn't really talk to her the past few days. I told her life is complicated. Not two seconds later my phone went starting ringing.

"Hello?" I answered tentatively.

"What's so complicated?" Riley responded.

"Thanks for the hello, why aren't you sleeping, and it's a long story," I said back to her.

"Well fine. Hi Kim, I can't sleep. I have time, so let's hear a story," she said. I took a deep breath before launching into the past night of my life. She remained silent on the other line for a few minutes after I finished telling her. Once the silence became awkward, I thought she had fallen asleep or something, but she stuttered to find something to say.

"Wow, Kim. I am so sorry. If I was there I would give you a hug. But I'm not there so just pretend that I am hugging you. I don't know what to say," she said softly.

"Can I talk to you later, because I am extremely tired," I said.

"Of course, and Kim just know I am always here for you. Goodnight," she said.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. Goodnight," I said then I hung up the phone. I stumbled into my bedroom, suddenly feeling very tired. As soon as I was close enough to the bed I collapsed.

My eyes shot open when I felt awfully warm hands wrap around my waist. I flipped over and saw Jared's gorgeous face inches away from mine. His smile was heartbreaking as I closed the inches between us and pressed my lips gently toward his. He tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled and pulled away.

"What's so funny?" I asked slightly out of breath.

"Last night sucked," he said with another chuckle.

"I know. I'm sorry. Me and my problems coming back to bite me in the ass. Why is that funny?" I asked again.

"I don't know. I think I'm slap happy right now," he said as he started laughing again. He looked adorable. I couldn't help myself as I felt an evil grin come across my face.

"I'll show you funny," I whispered as I started tickling him. He just stared at me.

"I'm not ticklish," he said with a grin. My smile vanished as he laughed at my face. "Come on, I'm starving," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. We were walking when I heard this squeal come from around Jared's feet.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled as he stepped on Belle. Belle took off in the opposite direction. I laughed at Jared.

"No wonder I never see her. You're always around and she is terrified of you," I said still laughing.

"Hey, we got along last night, I think," he said as he concentrated. I giggled and walked around him.

I started to get out the ingredients to make pancakes when Jared lifted me up and put me on the counter.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Remember your brownies, well I'm really hungry and I want to eat," he said with a sheepish grin. I hit his arm playfully as he walked over to the stove.

"So what happened last night?" I asked softly.

"Well, someone else joined," Jared whispered back to me. "I think you know him, his name's Jacob Black." I just nodded my head. I was confused to why Jared would seem so sad to be saying this. But before I had the chance to ask him, I heard my mom's bedroom door open. When she walked into the kitchen, she didn't look to happy to be up.

"Hey mom, hangovers suck don't they?" I asked giggling. She just gave me the finger and started to make coffee.

"Your voice is annoying, so could you refrain from talking, thanks," she snapped back at me. I just laughed at her. I jumped off the counter to get the syrup out when I heard the phone ringing.

"Why does life hate me? Can't everything just be quiet right now," my mom said as she went to answer it.

"What could you want at 7 in the morning?" My mom said sharply into the phone. I looked over and saw as her angry expression turned into a sad one.

"Kim, it's your dad," she said softly. I grabbed the phone as she walked out of the room.

"I promised I would call, so do you still want to meet them?" He asked. Crap, I forgot I was going to meet his "other" kids today.

"I promised," I said.

"Great, how about I bring them over after lunch? So about 1ish," he said.

"Sounds like a plan, but you need to tell mom," I said.

"I promise, I'll talk to her as you get to know the kids," he said then he just hung up. I hung the phone up and looked for my mom as she walked back into the room.

"Please don't talk, I am going back to bed," she said as she stormed off to her room.

"So Jared, what do you say to meeting the 'others'," I said making air quotes around others. He just laughed and nodded.

"I want to meet your family," I said.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean you know my 'family', so I want to know yours," I said with air quotes again.

"Fine, tonight dinner, be there or be square," Jared said as he grabbed two plates and piled on the pancakes and placing them on the island. We ate in silence until we were finished he told me I could go get ready and he would clean the dishes since he didn't fix the dishwasher.

I was walking into my room, when I flung open my door only to see someone lying on my bed, smiling at me.

**Oh no, who is it? haha I know!! Review, it might make me update faster! or maybe I just love getting reviews!! or both!**


	25. Only Because I Can't Say No

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter doesn't suck, but I couldn't figure out a good way to write it. So this doesn't really follow the timeline of the Stephenie Meyer's books but this isn't Stephenie Meyer. So if you don't like it, tough. But I hope you do.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Almost 300!! Special thanks to iwantaponygal1993 and K2LoverX29. **

**I hope this chapter makes your day like reviews make mine...**

Chapter 25

"Only Because I Can't Say No"

I stared with wide eyes at this crazy man lying naked on my bed. I tried to look away, but every time I did my face shot right back to him. I tried calling for Jared, but once I would try to make the words come out, they would always get stuck in my throat. As soon as I heard someone laughing from under the bed, I suddenly found my voice.

"JARED!" I heard him running down the hall. I turned my head as I heard him walk through the door. He was only looking at me, so he didn't notice the nude guy on my bed.

"Who the hell is that?" I whispered as I threw my thumb over my shoulder. His head snapped to the bed. He started violently shaking and his figure was starting to blur. He growled at the person on my bed and then everything happened so fast I didn't know if I was imaging things.

The exposed man jumped off the bed pushing me out of my door and pulling me to the ground, so he was lying on top of me, making the awkward situation even worse. I peeked under his arms to see Paul coming out from under the bed. He was also shaking. Jared on the other hand, burst into a huge fur ball. I hoped that I would never have to see him as the gigantic brown fur thing again. Paul, who had dark silver fur, was pushing Jared out through the window, which looked too small to fit through, but somehow they managed. I looked up to see Embry coming out of my closet laughing his head off.

"Wow that was the funniest thing ever. You should have seen your face Kim. Priceless," he said as he took a deep breath. "Oh and Jake, you definitely aren't helping the situation right now," he said as he started laughing again. I looked up to the guy I figured was Jake, and he was looking at me smiling.

"So, I'm Jake by the way," he said. I still couldn't get over that fact that he was naked, and lying on top of me.

"Ok, um do you think you could, you know, get off me?" I asked shyly. He just laughed and ran to the other side of the bed. I hurried to turn my head.

"Oh no, my mom," I said in a whisper. I felt warm arms help me up. I looked to the face, and it was Embry, trying hard not to laugh.

"Let's go," He said as he pushed me. I opened my mom's door slightly and saw that she was passed out. She was a heavy sleeper. I shut the door softly and walked back to the kitchen.

"Whoa, what's wrong with her?" Embry asked as he walked over to my fridge.

"She has something that not even the Spice Girls can fix," I said. He burst out laughing. He was just so easy going it scared me.

"Why aren't you helping Paul? Jared looked pissed off," I said.

"Well that's putting it lightly," Jacob said as he walked into the kitchen. I was happy to see he had clothes on. "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine."

After he said this I heard the door open and closed. I looked toward the kitchen door and saw Jared walking in followed closely by Paul. Jared walked right to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into my ear. He let go of me and I looked down. I felt his hand under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. They were filled with sorrow. "What are you thinking?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I bit my lip. I looked straight into his eyes and was finding it hard not to laugh. "You went all werewolf on my ass," I said with a smile. I heard everyone around me erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Embry, you were so right. She's freaking hilarious," Jacob said while trying to control himself. I looked up at Jared and he was smiling at me. He leaned down and pulled me into a kiss.

"Aw, they're so cute together," Embry said. While still kissing me, I felt one of Jared's hands leave from around my waist.

"Why does everyone throw things at me?" Embry asked and I pulled away from Jared's lips and laughed at Embry.

"Why are you at my house?" I asked Embry.

"Initiation thing for Jake," he said. "We all had to do. Expect it was worse for us. We had to do it at Emily's," Embry said with a smug smile.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked.

"Embry's, let's just say he doesn't have both hands on the steering wheel," Paul said while shaking his head.

"Yeah, neither Paul nor I did this. I guess Jake's just as stupid too," Jared said with a chuckle.

"You're a dumbass. And since I am allergic to dumbasses I think you should leave," I said.

"Fine, whatever. And I thought you were cool," Embry said as he marched out of the kitchen, followed by Jake and Paul.

"I should go get ready," I said with a smile as I hugged Jared. "Will you come and make sure there are no scary naked werewolves on my bed," I said while pouting. He laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward my room. We stopped in front of my room, and I looked up to see he was smiling at me. He bent down toward me until his lips were a few inches away from mine.

"I love you so much Kim," he said gently as I felt his warm breath blow across my face.

"I love you so much more Jared," I said with a smile.

"I don't think so," he said as he started tickling me.

"Not fair, you're not ticklish! Please stop!" I said through laughter. Once he stopped, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You need to get ready. Are you sure you want me to be here? I mean, shouldn't you get to know them first?" He asked.

"I don't know how to handle boys, I need you. Besides, I want you to stay. Please," I said softly.

"Only because I can't say no to you. But I need to go home and change. I will be back before 1:00," he said. He pecked me on the lips and walked away. I smiled as I went to go get ready.

After I had showered, fixed my hair, and gotten dressed, I looked at the clock; it was 12:45. I should probably wake my mom up considering my father would be telling her everything. I walked to her room and opened the door. To my surprise she was already dressed. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Rate your hangover mom," I said with a smile.

"Well, it's not the worst I have ever had, that would have been from the night you were conceived, but it sucks," she said as her smile got bigger.

"Ouch, that stung mother dearest," I said as I walked out her door. I heard her laughing as I walked into the living room. Just as I was walking into the living room I heard someone pounding on the front door. I ran and threw it open. I saw Jared, who looked shocked, and a little boy wrapped around his leg. I heard the unmistakable laughter of my father behind Jared.

"Logan can be clingy," my dad said with a smile. I smiled in return. "Logan let go of the poor guy and go meet your sister." My heart tightened in my chest as he said this. The little boy had blondish brown hair with most striking blue eyes. He ran over to me and latched onto my leg.

"Why hello there, you must Logan," I said as I pulled him from my leg. He grinned at me and I noticed his front teeth were missing.

"Are you Kimmie?" He asked. I just nodded. After this, Logan ran back to Jared and latched onto his leg again. Jared just smiled at me and walked into the living room, with Logan still attached. I looked at my dad as he stood in the entrance. He was holding a little girl, and the other was behind his leg peeking around. My dad handed me the toddler in his arms.

"That's Zoey, she likes to sleep. And the shy one behind me is Eva," he said as he pulled Eva from around his legs. I smiled at Eva and she smiled back. I shifted the toddler in my arms so I could reach out and grab Eva's hand. She took it willingly, and I pulled her toward the living room, where Logan and Jared where wrestling.

"Well Derek, I never thought I would see you again," my mom said as she came from behind him.

"Sandra, why don't we let the kids get to know each other? I need to talk to you," my dad said. My mom just nodded and they walked out the door without another word.

After I heard the door shut, I placed Zoey on the couch to let her sleep. I sat down and Eva climbed up next to me.

"So Eva, what do you like to do?" I asked the pigged tail girl that sat next to me. It was still hard to say she was really my half sister.

"I like to color," she said as she looked at me with the same striking blue eyes that Logan had. They must have gotten them from their mother. "Kimmie?" she said softly.

"Yeah Eva," I said back.

"Daddy said that the angels are coming for him. Did he tell you that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah he did," I said as I felt the tears starting to form. No matter what my dad did to me, this little girl sitting next to me didn't deserve the same fate as me.

"I don't want him to go," she said as a single tear fell from her eye. I pulled her into a hug.

"Me either, sweetie," I said. "But we can't think about that now," I said as I pulled her back to look her in the eyes. She nodded. "Why don't you play with Logan and Jared?"

With that she jumped off the couch and pounced onto Logan.

After I few hours of not stop fooling around, with lots of giggling, I found that I really liked these kids. I'm happy that I get to know them. Zoey was very quiet and reserved. It took some time to get her to play with us, but after she saw the other two, she joined. Eva was a darling and very adorable. Logan was very funny and a typical boy. I was very glad Jared was there. My dad and mom came through the door, but my mom went straight to her room. My dad walked into the living room with a grim smile on his face.

"Let's go kids, these two need a well deserved break from you monsters," he said.

"But Daddy, we don't want to go. We like it here. Jared's funny and Kimmie is really nice," Eva said as she put her hands on her hips.

"No buts, no fuss, no coconuts. In the car," he said. The three hugged Jared and I and walked off toward the car.

"Thanks for bringing them Dad," I said as I hugged him goodbye.

"My pleasure, I'll call you soon," he said as he walked out the door. I looked at Jared and he smiled at me.

"Looks like it's time for dinner with my family," he said.

"Let me go see if my mom is ok first," I said as I walked toward her room.


	26. I Love You Sap

**Author's Note: So my life has been busy...BUT I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas I hoped you enjoyed your Thursday. Just to inform you all, don't expect to many updates because my dance schedule is 10 to 5 about everyday so I will update when I get a chance.**

**Dedications: Tianna M.V.A. and of course K2LoverX29...BUT thanks to everyone that did review!!**

**Please Enjoy!!**

Chapter 26

"I Love You Sap"

I walked into my mom's room and she was sitting on her bed staring out the window.

"Did you know?" She asked softly. I of course understood what she was referring to.

"Yes," I replied back.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know, save me the heart ache," she looked up and I saw that her eyes were filled with tears. I took a deep breath and went to sit next to her.

"It wasn't my place, Mom. I mean, it was Dad's story to tell. He needed to be the one to tell you," I said as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"You could have warned me, you know. I get a phone call one night from him saying he is back for awhile, then he shows up with 3 kids, and on top of all that he tells me he is dying. Just a little warning would have done wonders right now Kim. But oh well, everyone has to feel heartbroken sometime. I just want to be alone right, please," she said as she pushed my arms off her shoulders.

"Ok, well I'm going to Jared's for dinner to meet his family," I said as I stood up and walked to the door.

Once I was in the hallway, I closed my eyes and took a much needed breath. As soon as I knew I wouldn't burst into tears, I went to the living room to find Jared. I walked in and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Should I change or something? I feel like a slob right now," I said as he walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"You look beautiful," he grinned at me.

"Aren't you a bit biased, Mr. Imprinter?" I asked being serious.

"Didn't you ask me for my opinion?" He asked back with a smug smile.

"Touché," I replied back.

"Let's go, my parents really want to meet you," he said as he dragged me to the door. We drove to his house in silence, mostly because I was too nervous to talk. Jared must have sensed this or something because he gently squeezed my hand every so often. Once we were parked, Jared used his werewolf speed to come open my door for me.

"You have nothing to worry about Kim. They will love you. And if they don't then I will have to disown them," he said as we were walking the path to his front door.

"Well Jared we never thought we would actually get to meet the girl that stole your heart, so I have to say we are surprised to see you," a middle age woman said as she opened the door. She was defiantly his mother, there was no denying it. "My name is Michelle and if you haven't figured it out, I am Jared's mom," she said as she extended her hand out for me to shake, which I did.

"And I am Blake," the man standing next to Michelle said as he also extended his hand.

"Mom she didn't steal my heart, I gave it to her," Jared said as he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Is your name maple syrup?" Blake said.

"What? No," Jared said clearly confused, as was I.

"Well, it should be ya sap," is mom replied. I laughed and Jared rolled his eyes.

Dinner past by quickly and now stop talking. We laughed and told jokes all night. I enjoyed every minute of it; Jared's parents were laid back and were very easy to joke with.

"You can come back anytime you would like. I think we might just like you more than we like Jared," Michelle said as she walked us to the door.

"Well thank you for dinner, and I will have to stop by soon," I said with a smile on my face.

"Drive safe Jared, and goodnight Kim," Blake said as he came to see us off.

"Bye," I said as Jared starting tugging on my arm to make me move faster.

We drove home in silence; I guess it was becoming our thing to not talk in the car or something. We pulled into my driveway, parked, and then he gently grabbed my face in between his hands.

"Did I tell you I love you tonight?" Jared said as he leaned in closer to me.

"No you didn't, but let me beat you to the punch. I love you Sap," I said with a smile.

"My parents are so embarrassing, only they could come up with something that stupid," he said as he shook his head. I closed the small gap between us and gently kissed his lips. Jared tried to pull me closer, but I felt like being a jerk, so I pulled away before the kiss could intensify.

Jared groaned and held my face tighter in his hands. "Why are you such a tease?"

"Because I am a girl, I have to be," I said with a smile as I pecked his lips again. "Well I bet you have to go patrol or something, right?"

He just nodded his head. "I wished I could just stay with you though. I hate sharing a mind with Embry the jackass, and now with Jacob it's 10 times worse. They think they are so funny, but they really aren't."

I laughed and kissed his cheek as I unbuckled my seat belt. I opened the door, but Jared grabbed my hand.

"I love you," he said in a whisper.

"Me too," I said as he laughed. I shut the door and watched him drive off.

I literally skipped into my house. I went to the kitchen and found a note by the phone.

_So your father called and he wants to bring the kids over on Sunday around the same time as today. I went out, be back later. Don't worry about waiting for me, I'm fine. Need me I have my cell phone._

_LOVE MOM XOXO_

I sighed and went to get ready for bed. I hope she wasn't getting totally wasted over Dad.


	27. A Pounding Jared

**Author's Note: So I know this is kind of a short chapter, but it was needed otherwise it would have been like 5000 words, and I couldn't really handle that. But I should be updating on Wednesday (or try very hard to; Reviews make me want to write more hint hint)...Anyways**

**Dedications: Free to Imagine and the one and only K2LoverX29**

**Disclamier: Everyone should know I am not Stephenie Meyer, but in case you don't...I am not Stephenie Meyer! **I always forget to add the disclamier

**P.S. I started a new story called But I'm Your Teacher and I think everyone should go read it!! It's another imprint story. What can I say, I'm a sucker for imprint stories. I will be updating that one tonight also! Enough babbling on my part, please enjoy!! :)**

Chapter 27

"A Pounding Jared"

I woke to a pounding noise coming from the front door, so I jumped off my bed and ran to open the door. When I opened it, I saw a very panic looking Jared. He let out a loud breath before grabbing my hand and literally dragging me to the car.

"What is going on?" I asked slightly irritated.

"No time, we have to leave now," he said in a rush of words. If I was listening closely I wouldn't have been able to understand any of that.

"But my mom, and my dad is bringing the kids over at like 1," I said starting to panic. Of course the light bulb went off in my head, the only way Jared would be freaking out this much would be if there was a vampire around.

Jared just about threw me into the car and raced over to the driver side. This was when I noticed that I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and shorts, bare feet, and an udder mess. I heard the car door slam and Jared hastily started driving away. I looked over at his hands and noticed they were shaking slightly on the steering wheel.

"Ok, so same questions as before. I mean can't you talk while we drive because I am assuming we are going to Sam and Emily's right?" I asked looking over at him.

"First answer, vampire," he said spitting out the last word. "Your mom wasn't home, and DAMN IT! I don't know what to do about your dad," he said as we were pulling into the driveway. I have to say, he made amazing time getting there. Normally it takes about ten minutes but it took like three now.

As soon as he put the car into park, he jetted out his door and threw open mine. Once again, he dragged me into the house. Once we were inside and I was led into the kitchen, I saw Emily holding a little girl in her arms with another small child behind her. When she saw that we were here, she lifted up her head and smiled, causing me to smile back.

"I will figure out what do to about your dad, but you have to stay here. I love you, but I have to go," he said. His lips brushed against mine softly before he turned and walked out the door. I turned to Emily when a confused look on my face, she just laughed and motioned for me to sit down.

"Can you tell me what is going on? I mean, I was awoken by a pounding Jared and then he literally drags me to your house. I don't even know what time it is! And who are they?" I said trying not to sound rude as I pointed to the two small girls.

"Easy question first, it's about 8:30," she said with a smile. "Next, these are my nieces, this one is Emma," she said as Emma stepped around the chair to look at me. "And this is Claire," she said while motioning toward the little girl in her arms. "Last, I don't know what's going on. I to was awoken, early I might add, and told there was a threat and that all of them were leaving as soon as Jared could get you. And surprising as of last night, the pack has a new member. You might know him, his name is Quil."

I just nodded. "Geez, does this happen often? I was brought into the supernatural world like two weeks ago, and I have already seen werewolves fight, been on two vampires scares, and who knows what else," I said while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah, Sam told me about the whole father issue that's going on right now," she said looking understanding.

"What?" I asked.

"Well Jared couldn't really help but think about it when he was on patrol with Sam and he kind of let it slip. Sam takes things like that hard. I mean he knows the hurt that Jared feels when you're upset, so he confides in me. I really hope that's ok," she said giving me a small smile.

"No, it's not that. It's just I forgot about the whole they can hear each other's thoughts when they are in wolf form is all," I said while shaking my head.

"Aunt Em can I please go color now. I hate hearing all this grown up talk, it's so boring. It just sounds like a bunch of blah and nothing fun!" Emma said as she pulled at Emily's shirt. Emily smiled and nodded. Then with a happy squeal, the little girl ran off to the living room.

"So I figured the resolution to your dad bringing the kids is something along the lines of them being brought here," Emily suddenly said.

"Oh, I don't really know what's going on, but I hope if that happens that will be ok. I wouldn't want you feeling like you had to let them or something," I said scared that she would find it offensive.

She chuckled gently, "It wouldn't be a problem, besides then these two can have play buddies. Besides I love kids."

"How old is Emma?"

"She just turned five a month ago," Emily said with a proud smile as she looked toward the direction of the living room.

"Well that's kind of ironic, because my dad has two girls, one's five and the other's two, but he also has a boy that is eight," I said. I was a bit surprised that my voice had the same proud ring to it as Emily's smile had.

"Wow, what are their names?" She asked sounding like she genuinely cared.

"Well, the boy's name is Logan, and he's kind of a hand full. I was lucky to have Jared over when I met him yesterday. But the five year old is Eva, then the two year old is Zoey," I said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure they are lovely," she said. "Are you hungry or something? I know you got dragged out of bed so you probably didn't eat breakfast."

"Yeah, breakfast would be awesome," I said with a wide smile. Once she stood up, I heard my stomach growling, proving my point that I needed food. I noticed Emily heard this also because when she was standing up I heard her chuckling softly.

"Do you mind holding Claire then? She had a bad dream and refuses to be put down at the moment," Emily said. I nodded and was handed the dozing off toddler.

Emily started cooking, and I looked at the pretty girl in my arms. She would definitely grow up to be a heart breaker some day. After a few minutes of silence, we both jumped slightly as we heard someone knocking on the door.

**I hope you liked it. Remember to review and also go check out my new story!!**


	28. I Have to Go

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, it keeps me smiling. For all of you that haven't checked out my other story But I'm Your Teacher, you should...**

**Dedications**: **K2LoverX29 and edwardlover93.**

**Enjoy and please review!!**

Chapter 28

"I Have to Go"

Emily went to go answer the door, and left me sitting alone in the kitchen. I found myself worrying about Jared, praying everything was fine and that they would come home soon. I hated that I had to deal with this, all I wanted was a normal relationship, but instead of worrying if he was off with some other girl I had to worry if my werewolf boyfriend will come home alive after fighting off vampires. My relationship is anything but normal.

"Kim, can you come here?" Emily said as she pulled me out of my thoughts. I stood up carefully, trying not to wake Claire up, seeing that she fell asleep shortly after I started holding her. I made it to the door and saw two police officers at the door.

"What's going on?" I asked to both Emily and the policemen. They all just stared at me, as if they didn't know what to say.

One of the men cleared his throat before he took a deep breath. "You're Kim Connweller correct?" he asked and all I could do was nod my head. "Well, then you need to come with us. Your mother was in a car accident," he said as though it was nothing. "She was under the influence and hit a semi-truck head on."

I just stared at him, not really knowing what to do. I felt numb; I had to look down to make sure I hadn't dropped Claire. But even looking at her, I didn't feel anything. I thought I would feel slightly relieved that I didn't drop her, but nothing. I looked over at Emily and she her forehead was creased with worry.

"Kim, I don't know. I mean, you know how much Jared is going to flip if you leave," she said softly.

"I knowhe's going to kill me," I said then turned my attention to the officers, "not literally of course. But Emily, I have to go. This is my mom were talking about."

She just nodded and gently took Claire out of my arms. "If your dad comes here, I'll explain, so you don't have to worry about that. But I really don't think you should go. Since you know what's going on around here," she said in a whisper so the officers couldn't hear her.

"I have to go, bye," I said and starting walking out the door. I followed them to the car and one of them opened the door for me. I got in and started to notice this feeling in my stomach that was wrong, but I just passed it off as worrying over my mom. Once I was settled in, I couldn't help but feel awkward in back of a cop car.

We started driving off, but that feeling came back. It was making me sick to my stomach and I thought I was going to puke, so I tried to stay calm and take deep breaths. But then I realized we were going the wrong direction. I knew for a fact the hospital was the other way.

"Um, aren't you going the wrong way?" I asked in a timid voice as the feeling in the pit of my stomach grew stronger and more unbearable.

"I'm so sorry Kim, but they threatened our families, I didn't know what else to do," one of the officers said. My eyes widened and my chest started to hurt from the pounding. We drove for what felt like hours before they pulled off to the side of the road. They got out of the car and helped me out gently. I looked into their eyes; they both looked terrified, but at the same time one looked like he was going to cry as he took something out of his pocket. As he pulled it out, I saw that it was a needle. I cringed away and tried to make a run for it, but the other officer grabbed me roughly and threw me to the ground. I started crying and thrashing around trying to break from his grip. Then I felt the prick of the needle in my arm, around my elbow. As crazy as it sounds, I felt whatever he injected in me travel up my arm to my brain. My thrashing stopped as I began losing consciousness. The last thing I heard before I went completely under was the undeniable sound of sobbing.

I woke up sometime later, but refused to open my eyes. I didn't want to think this was actually happening. I wanted to be home in bed, starting a new day. Like yesterday or whenever it was never happened. I didn't want to think I was so stupid as to follow the officers so quickly, but my common sense didn't come along when I panicked. My body tensed as I heard voices off in the distance. I strained to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure this is going to work? Why go through all the trouble? We should just fight them off ourselves no need to involve some stupid human girl, even though this is all happening because of some stupid human girl," I heard a male's voice say. It just sounded wrong though, it sounded to perfect. It was so different from the deep voice of the pack. My heart tightened just thinking about them, but mostly Jared. I would probably never see him after this. I didn't even say goodbye. He just left in such a hurry. Then there was my mom, I haven't actually talked to her about anything since my dad came back. At least I wouldn't have to feel the pain when he died. Selfish, I know. Especially because I know how much this is going to hurt Jared.

"Well, it looks like this stupid human girl is finally up," I heard a high pitch female say. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt them slide silently down my face. "Open your eyes," the voice said not so gently. I reluctantly did so.

What I saw in front of me was possibility the single most terrifying thing in my life. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen was leaning over me so close I could feel her ice cold breath against my face. She had an evil grin across her face revealing her perfectly white teeth. Her red hair was whipped across her face. Then I looked into her eyes and gasped suddenly. She let out a high pitched laughed. Her eyes were bright red.

"Besides the awful stench of those damn dogs, you smell mouthwatering. You should be happy I just ate," she said with another high pitched laugh. I tried to pull myself deeper into the small mattress of the bed I was on, but my arms wouldn't move. I looked up and saw that they were bound; quite tightly I might add, to the headboard.

I looked around the room for the first time, but couldn't really see anything. The only light was going from the room across the hallway. The only window I saw was covered by a wooden plank.

"Well see, this is a little experiment," the woman said, causing my attention to go back to her. I tried my hardest to avoid looking her in the eyes, but I found myself staring straight into the red eyes. "If you follow all my rules, then I will be merciful and allow your end to be quick and painless. But if you don't follow the rules, let's just say you don't want to know what I will do to you," she said and frowned at me.

"First things first, it's time to call your boy toys so they can come and find you," she said, then snapped her fingers and another figured flashed to her holding a cell phone out. Once she grabbed it, the figured disappeared again. I was starting to hyperventilate. To say the least, I was scared out of my mind.


	29. Brilliant Way to Escape Some Vamps

**Author's note: So thanks so much to all that reviewed!! So school is starting soon and with dance team at school, dance outside of school, AP/honors classes and who knows what else I don't know how often I will be able to update...**

**Dedication time: princesspug15, your reviews always make me happy, Tianna M.V.A., you always make me laugh, and of course K2LoverX29, but sorry her father will not be a wolf(it's kind of an inside joke)**

**So here's the chapter and I hope you like it!!**

Chapter 29

"Brilliant Way to Escape Some Vamps"

In the blink of an eye, she untied my hands and handed me the phone.

"Now just tell them that they should start their search in Seattle, but they should be quick because I have more important things to deal with," she said as I dialed Jared's number. I took a deep breath and prayed he would answer.

I grew more panicked as the ringing continued. I couldn't breathe when he didn't pick up and I heard his generic voicemail greeting. I looked at the woman and she just laughed.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe you aren't that important if they won't even pick up for you," she said as she let out her high pitched laugh. I cringed as she brushed my hair away from my neck.

"Hmm, if you aren't going to be very useful you could definitely become a good snack for me," she said as she let fingertips graze my neck. I shuddered as she did this.

"Try again or a new number, I was really hoping my plan would work," she said. I closed my eyes and concentrated as I tried to think of Emily's number. I dialed quickly hoping it was the right number.

"Hello?" Emily answered after the first ring. Relief washed over me and I took a deep breath. I unwillingly looked at the woman and she was smiling at me, but not friendly at all.

"I need Jared," I said softly, hoping she could hear me.

"KIM! Oh my, I don't know where they are. They haven't come back yet. Is your mom ok?" she responded. I looked up to the woman and she still had the smile on her face.

"Lie, I want the dogs to know first," she said in a menacing voice.

"She's fine, I need Jared now though. Is there any way you can get a hold of them?" I asked, but knowing there wasn't. But my heart stopped when I heard the door slam open through the phone. I heard Sam's voice saying something along the lines of how he couldn't believe that the stupid bloodsucker got away again. My heart stuttered when I heard Jared's voice, which was slightly panicked, ask where I was.

"Jared, Kim's on the phone. She needs you," Emily said.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Jared asked, now very panicked, not a second after Emily finished her sentence. I tried to ignore the woman's stare as I thought of how I should tell him I was being held captive by a vampire.

"I don't know how to explain this, but-" was all I got out before the phone was ripped from my hands. I looked over at the woman and she was already across the room with an evil grin on her face.

"If you don't want your dear human girl to be turned into a vampire, then I suggest that you and your little pack hurry yourselves along and get to Seattle," she said and then hung the phone up. She turned to look at me and I gasped once again as I looked into her terrify red eyes. In a flash she was standing in front of me with a needle in her hand and a piece of rope in the other.

"This is the easiest way, see you get to sleep through everything. Pretty soon you will be dead or in the most unendurable pain of your life. Just think of this as a gift from me to you. And if you do wake up and find yourself alone, don't worry someone's always close by," she said. She tied my hands to the headboard tightly again. Then before I could register what was happening I felt the needle go into my skin and I began losing consciousness, which I was somewhat grateful for.

I woke up and groaned loudly as I realized where I was. I looked around the room and noticed I was alone. Everything was so dark. I pulled at my hands and was surprised when they actually moved. I tugged harder and once again they moved. I continued to try to get my hands free. But after what felt like the longest minutes of my life, I was finally freed of the rope. I looked at them and they were definitely going to have bruises.

Now that I was free, I had to come up with a plan. But nothing really struck me as here's a brilliant way to escape some vamps, so I just sat there rubbing my wrists. So I just decided that I would try the simple way, which was to get up and try to find the door. As soon as I got out of the bed I felt myself sway and I wondered what day it even was. I took a deep breath and took a step then stopped and listened. When I didn't hear anything, I dared to take another step. When I reached the doorway, I looked around and thought this had to be an abandoned house or something because right down to the left I saw a door that looked like a front door. As soon as I saw the door I broke into a sprint. Of course in the back of my mind I knew that my little sprint would be nothing compared to a vampires speed of light run, but I didn't care. I could see that outside and that made me happy.

When I was outside I couldn't help but wonder how easy that was. Who would have thought escaping vampires was as simple as getting up and walking away? I realized that it was dark out, but also that I was just standing in the doorway so I took off running down the street. I had no idea where I was, but that didn't stop me. All I wanted to do was put as much space in between me and the crazy vampires. This place had so many trees, so I thought that if the wolves were coming that they would be hiding out in forest so maybe I should just hide out there till they found me.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, so I really wasn't surprised when I ran into something extremely hard. I landed on my butt and looked up to glare at the stupid tree I ran into, but when I looked up I stopped breathing as I looked into a pair of red eyes. The woman just laughed at me.

"This was easier than I thought it would be. You follow my plan so well, and you don't even know what's going on. And look their right on time," she said as she looked past me. I swear all I did was blink and start to turn around when I felt cold hard arms around me. She pressed me against her until it hurt. But then I saw coming through the trees four wolves. I recounted quickly because I was almost positive there should be six. Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry, Jacob, and Emily told me about Quil, yup that equals six.

"Well, it makes me almost giddy that I won't have to deal with you damn dogs anymore. See Kim is doing a perfect job, so maybe I will spare her the heartbreak and just kill her," she said as she brought her lips to my neck. I shuddered and notice the brown wolf, which I knew was Jared, whimper slightly. "See you're making my life more difficult than it needs to be. It would be better for many people if you all just disappeared," she said. The wolves just stared at her; expect for the Jared wolf, he only looked at me.

"Now let's make this quick and easy," she said as I noticed someone come to stand beside the woman. He was tall, blonde hair, the same vivid red eyes as the woman, and he must have been the one that gave her the phone.

I don't really know what happened next, but before I knew it I was on the back of a werewolf, who was running quite fast in the opposite direction I had just been facing. I heard snaps and growling from behind me. I continued to be carried further away from the noises, until I couldn't hear them anymore. Shortly after I couldn't hear the sounds anymore, we stopped. I looked down at the fur and stroked it with a shaky hand. I was shocked at how soft it was, but to my absolute horror this wolf had chocolate color fur which was not Jared. I slid down his back easily and watched as he ran behind some trees. The boy that came back was not one I was familiar with.

He walked up to me and held his overly large hand out to me. "I'm Quil Ateara, it sucks that we have to meet like this," he said with a small smile.

"I'm Kim, but I bet you already knew that," I said as I looked down at my feet.

"Jared's going to kill me," he said suddenly.

"What?" I was confused.

"Well, first of all, he wanted to be the one to take you away from the leeches, but I had a better angle to grab you, and also because you were petting me, which by itself is a little weird," he said with a laugh.

I put my hands in my face, trying to hide my blush. "When are they going to get here?" I asked hoping it would be soon.

"Not sure, but it shouldn't be that much longer," he said with a shrug.

I yelped when I felt two large, and warm hands that I would know anywhere, pull me around into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Kim. I suck," he said as he hugged me tighter.

"You're not the one that fell for it," I said as I pulled away so I could look at Jared's face.

"What about the vampires?" I asked in a whisper.

His face fell before he answered. "They got away, I don't want to talk about it," he said quickly. I smiled at him and after a second or two so did he. Then he picked me up and kissed me.

"I told you it was disgusting when they feel the need to show their love to each other," I heard Embry say from behind me. Without breaking the kiss, I unwrapped one of my arms that were around Jared's neck, so I could give Embry the finger. I heard him gasp dramatically.

"Bitch," he said. Jared immediately broke the kiss and turned to give Embry a death glare. I just laughed as Embry put his hands up in the arm. "I was kidding, lighten up Jared. You're starting to act like Paul," Embry said with another laugh.

"We should get going," I heard Sam's voice say. Reluctantly, Jared put me down and went behind some trees. Jared, the wolf, walked, or trotted would be more correct, back to me and when he turned around, I figured that meant I was suppose to climb on his back. Once I was on, we took off and I snuggled into his neck.


	30. Things Are Going To Get Interesting

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but school and dance and everything just is tumbling down on me. But anyways thank you for all the reviews!! It rocks. Expect an update by either next Saturday or Sunday...**

**Dedications: k2LoverX29 for being like my number one fan with my stories. Agathons Fan, because you rock!!**

**Thanks, please enjoy!!**

Chapter 30

"Things Are Going To Get Interesting"

We, more like wolf Jared, continued running until I saw the familiar gray house, which belonged to Emily. Now that I was confident it was Jared, I didn't feel as uneasy stroking his soft fur. He abruptly stopped and I climbed down and looked into his eyes. I was happy that I wasn't terrified of him in wolf form, because now I felt like I loved every part of him. I was still staring into his eyes as his muzzle turned up and was a wofly smile. I just laughed at him. He licked my face.

"That's disgusting. Seriously you wouldn't do that if you were human," I said. He just barked, which I was guessing was his form of laughing.

"Hey Kim, you should come inside," I heard Emily yell from the door. I looked back at Jared and he nudged me with his nose towards the house. I smiled at him and walked into the house. Once I was inside Emily pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was worried sick and I felt horrible because I let you go. I knew there was something weird about the whole situation," she said still hugging me.

"You have nothing to feel horrible about," I said. She let me go and went off to the kitchen no doubt to cook for everyone. I looked around and saw Claire standing in the living room just looking at me. I smiled and she walked up to me.

"Hi, Claire," I said kneeling down in front of her. She waved quickly and wrapped her arms around me suddenly. I laughed and picked her up and walked into the kitchen. Emma was sitting at the table with a coloring book, with Sam sitting next to her staring at Emily. When Sam noticed I was there, he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back timidly. I've never really talked to Sam, and to be perfectly honest, out of everyone, he was the most intimidating.

"When is the food going to be done? I'm hungry as hell," Paul said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Watch your mouth, there are children around," Sam said to Paul. Paul just rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of Sam. I looked at the door and smiled as I saw Jared walking in with a smile on his face. Claire put her head against my shoulder causing Jared to smile wider. He walked up to me and kissed me gently on the lips. He pulled back slightly and I was shocked as I felt his tongue graze across my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I stepped away from him. He just laughed.

"Well you said I would never do 'that' if I was human, so I had to prove you wrong," he said with a smile.

"That's still disgusting. And why are you so happy?" I said.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

"I smell food," Quil said as he was walking into the kitchen. He paused slightly as he looked over at me. But he completely froze when he noticed the little girl in my hands. He just stared at her with an unfathomed expression. It varied from curious, to love, and then finally pained. Claire lifted her head to look over at him, but when she saw his expression she buried her head back into my shoulder. I looked up at Quil and he was shaking. I felt warm hands pull me into the living room. Once I was placed on the ground I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. I looked up and Sam was staring at me holding Emma. I looked back at the kitchen, but couldn't see what was going on.

"Stay here with both of them, please," he said calmly, putting Emma on the couch, and then he walked toward the door, pulling off his shirt in the process. Emily was walking in from the kitchen with a very worried expression on her face.

"Well, things are going to be getting quite interesting around here," she said as she pulled Emma into her lap on the couch.

"Aunt Em, what's going on? Why was that big guy shaking? Who's she? Why did Uncle Sam take me in here? I'm hungry," Emma said while staring at Emily.

"Dinner will be ready soon, honey," Emily said smiling. "And that's Kim, remember?"

Emma looked over at me with a look of determination before smiling at me. "Okay I remember now, but can I have some crackers?" Emily just laughed at the determined five year old.

"We have to stay in here for a few minutes," Emily said.

I looked down at Claire and she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. I looked over at Emily and she just shook her head.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked Claire. She just shook her head and buried it into my shoulder starting to cry. I looked at Emily again, but she was just looking at Claire.

"She gets scared really easily, and I think she will be attached to you for the rest of the night," Emily said. We heard the door open and Sam walked in and looked at Claire.

"Is she ok?" He asked, looking over at Emily. Emily didn't say anything, so Sam just shook his head. "Quil isn't too jazzed up right now. He's freaking out. Jake's trying to calm him down, but we don't really know what to tell him to make him feel any better," Sam said as he looked back to Claire.

"Well, at least we know we will be seeing them more now. And Claire will always have someone that loves her more than anything in the world. It's a reassuring thought," Emily said as she stood up taking Emma with her. She walked over to Sam, handed him Emma, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sam?" Emma said as she looked up.

"Yes," he said with a smile.

"Let's play a game," she said and he's grin widened.

"We can play after dinner, because I think it's time to eat," he said.

She squealed and he put her down. She ran into the kitchen and Sam walked behind her. I smiled at the sight. He might be scary, but it was just a mask. That was a new side of Sam and I liked it. I walked into the kitchen and saw Emily smacking away Embry's hand from the pot.

I glanced over to survey the kitchen and noticed the side door was torn off its hinges. I shuddered at the thought of just how upset Quil was. But then again, I don't understand what's so bad about imprinting. Look at me, I got Jared.

"You know the rule, let everyone that isn't a starving werewolf get their food first," she said in a motherly voice.

"Fine, but can we hurry," he said as he started tapping his foot.

"If you don't stop that I will make you stop," Paul said as he came through the back door.

Jared looked up at me and smiled and motioned for me to sit next to him. He already had a plate ready for me.

"Sam, could you take Claire so Kim can eat?" Emily said as she began to stir something. Sam walked over to me and I handed Claire to him, but she clung to my shirt and looked up at me with a panicked expression. I just smiled at her and her grip slowly eased up.

"Well isn't someone popular around here?" Embry said as he sat down next to me with a mountain of food on his plate. I just rolled my eyes at him and started eating.

After dinner, without Quil showing up, everyone else was in the living room. I was holding a fast asleep Claire and sitting on Jared's lap on the floor away from everyone else.

"What's today?" I asked nonchalantly.

"It's Tuesday night," he said into my ear.

"What? But," I stuttered out.

"Don't worry everything is under control. You got sick Sunday when you came over her and Emily didn't know if you're mom would be home so you have been staying here. We told your mom this and she called you in for yesterday," Jared said.

"But what about the crazy woman," I said shivering slightly.

"We were so close to getting her and her mate, but she just has a knack for getting away. All five of us surrounded her and she just slipped through. And I'm sorry it was Quil that took you away, it should have been me. But he did have the better angle of getting you without hurting you, so I had no choice," he said and hugged me tighter.

"I was just glad to get out of there," I said. I heard the door slam open and Quil walked into the living room and looked around.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our favorite cradle robber," Embry said. Everyone near something to throw threw something at him. Thankfully someone had extremely good aim and got him on the head with a coaster. "Ouch, I was kidding. You all need to lighten up," he said as he rubbed his head.

"Go patrol or something," Sam said in an irritated voice.

"Whatever, have fun playing peek-a-boo for the next 14 years," Embry said with a laugh.

"GO!" Sam yelled at Embry. Without another noise, he walked outside.

"Can I please just see her?" Quil said looking defeated.

"I'm not trying to be mean or cold hearted, but are you absolutely positive that you are in control. I'm looking out for the safety of my niece," Emily said looking only at Quil, who started shaking.

"Back off Quil, you know she's only looking out for Claire," Sam said. And at hearing Claire's name, Quil instantly stopped shaking. I stood up off Jared and walked toward Quil, but paused and looked at Emily. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. Quil very carefully took Claire from me and tried not to wake her up. He stared at her sleeping face and a grin spread across his face. I looked back to Emily and she leaned into Sam.

"Well, I need to get Kim home, so she can shower and not smell like a leech," Jared said. Jake went into a fit of laughter, but was silenced by the look Quil was giving him.

"You're going to wake her up, be quiet," he said quietly. Everyone chuckled and Paul made a whip noise. Quil just rolled his eyes. Jared grabbed my hand and walked me to his car.

"Does this mean you're going to be spending a lot of time with me," I said as I got into his car.

"I hope that's ok, I thought you would like this. Nothing can stop me from spending as much as time as possible with you, not even Sam," Jared said as he grabbed my hand again.

"No, I'm really happy. Just not under the circumstances," I said and I looked over and he just nodded his head. We drove in a comfortable silence until we were pulling into my driveway. I looked at the clock and it said 9:14, so Jared would be "allowed" to stay for a little while until he had to pretend to leave.

"I wish there was a word that could describe how much I love you Kim," Jared said as he opened my door for me.

"Well, make one up," I said with a smile.

"Ok, give me some time to think about it," he said as he pulled me into a kiss.


	31. It's My Turn Next

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but life got in the way. So this was going to be the last chapter, but an idea hit me as I was writing so expect a few more chapters. And I was lazy when it came to revising so sorry if there are spelling and grammar errors...**

**Dedications: Kopri because I love with people tell me they are Team Edward but love my story anyway!! And of course K2LoverX29**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 31

"It's My Turn Next"

"What the hell do you want Embry?" I yelled at him. Thankfully he stopped poking me, but pulled out my head phones out anyways.

I was currently spending a ridiculous amount of time with the pack. In the past few weeks I've spent a total of 1 hour alone, which was because I was in the bathroom. I was not even left alone with my mom, someone was always there. At least things between my mom and I were better. She was starting to get over my dad again, and she wasn't drinking anymore. Most of the other time was with Jared, but on the rare occasion Jared couldn't watch me, I was stuck with someone else, and that person was normally Embry.

"Where's your cat?" He asked.

I glared at him. "What is wrong with you? I bet you could find the cat better than I can," I said going back to staring at the ceiling in the living room. Embry wasn't allowed in my room after he went snooping and found my diary a week ago.

"Yes, but Jared will make my life hell if I don't have my eyes on you at every second, so please don't have to use the bathroom until he gets here," he said.

"Well in that case, excuse me," I said as I started to get off the couch, but suddenly the couch was flipped over and Embry was lying on top of me. And let me tell you, he isn't the lightest guy, I was having trouble breathing.

"Why are you such-" but he was silenced by the sound of the front door being slammed shut. I knew it couldn't have been my mom because she was still at work. And not my dad, because it wasn't Sunday, and he only came with the kids on Sundays, so that left one person.

Both of our heads snapped up toward the door, and I was not surprised when I saw Jared, who was shaking as he looked in, and Jake standing behind him. I tried to push Embry off me, but he wouldn't move.

"So this is what happens when people watch Kim. It's my turn next," Jake said in a teasing voice. Jared's head snapped around so fast he could have broken his neck, and glared at Jake.

"Kidding man," he said and put his hands in the air, as though he was surrendering.

"What the hell Embry?" Jared said, which if I didn't notice the shaking he would have sounded calm.

"I have a confession," he said, pausing for dramatic effect. "I'm in love with Kim," he said. I just stared at him wide eyed. I refocused my glance towards Jared, and he looked confused.

"I just had to pounce or I would have spontaneously combusted from not having the sexual release I need," he said. I couldn't help myself; I pulled back my hand, and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" I screamed. Ok so maybe it wasn't the best idea to slap someone as indestructible as him, but he was making me so mad.

But after that I didn't feel the weight of Embry on me, and I was cradled in the arms of Jared. I heard scurrying around and someone mumbling something about being in the kitchen. I looked up to Jared and he smiled at me.

"How's your hand?" He asked. I flexed my fingers and was relieved it didn't hurt.

"All better now that you're here," I said, slightly disgusted with myself. Was I in a movie now or something? Jeez, that was corny.

Jared just laughed and kissed my lips gently.

"I was a little worried that maybe you did love Embry," he said as his face dropped into a pout.

"Well you have nothing to be worried about, I don't know who could love Embry and that includes his mom," I said with a smile.

"HEY!" Embry yelled from what sounded like the kitchen. I looked at Jared and he started growling.

"Stop it," I said with a laugh as I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"And your puppy dog face doesn't work on me anymore, I have a cat," I said as I saw Belle walking into the living room.

"Damn cat," he mumbled. I just laughed at him.

"How did you get Embry off me so fast?" I asked.

"I thought it was obvious. When it comes to you, nothing's impossible for me," he said with a small smile.

"Who sounds like a movie now?" I mumbled.

"What?" Jared asked with a confused expression.

"Nothing," I said with a chuckle. "Let's go make sure the hogs don't eat all my food."

Jared gently put me down, but entwined his hand with mine. I led the way to the kitchen. I pushed the door open and felt something smack against my face. I put my hand to my face and wiped whatever it was away from my face.

"Oh shit," Embry said.

I glared at him, and he looked scared, which was surprising because I was a 5'5 girl weighing 120 pounds and he was at least a 6'5 werewolf weighing around 220 pounds of muscle.

"You better run!" I yelled at Embry as I grabbed the wooden spoon that was on the counter next to me. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Embry took off. I raced off after him, even though in the back of my mind I knew there was no way I would catch him. I chased him around my house until I saw that he opened the front door. I continued to run after him, but he stopped so I jumped on his back, he didn't move in the slightest.

The run around my house calmed me down, and I started laughing at Embry. But he was still staring at the door, so I climbed down his back, but his arm stopped me from walking around him. By this time, Jared and Jake were standing next to me.

"Can I help you?" Embry asked who ever was at the door. I was still trying to get around his arm, but Jared wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest.

"What's going on?" I whispered into Jared's chest.

"Some police officers are here," he said softly.

"I don't want to get kidnapped again," I said as I looked up to Jared. He smiled slightly.

"I won't let them, but I don't think that's what it's about," he said.

"Is Kim Connweller here?" I heard a woman's voice ask.

"KIMMIE!"

I pushed out of Jared's grip, but was once again stopped by Embry's arm.

"Move your damn arm Embry," I said to him. He looked back to Jared, and then slowly lowered his arm. I ran in front of him and looked down in time to see Eva running straight for me, and thankfully I caught her as she jumped into my arms.

"I'm scared, Log's all covered in blood," she said. I kissed her forehead and turned my attention to the officers.

"Well there was an accident, involving your parents. And well, it's not looking to good for either right now," the other officer said.

I just kept having flashbacks from the last time officers came and told me my mom was in a car accident, and that ending in me being abducted by vampires, so I was hesitant to believe them. But then why would Eva be here?

"What about Logan and Zoey?" I asked, praying they were okay.

"Logan has to get stitches on a cut on his forehead, but Zoey is just fine. She's in the car right now," the woman replied as she nodded toward the car. I looked behind me and Jared was standing were Embry was with his arms out to get Eva.

"Do you want to ride with us to the hospital or would you like to provide your own transportation?" The man asked.

"I'll drive myself, so can I please have Zoey?" I asked, but didn't wait for an answer as I walked to the car.

"Do you need the car seat?" The man asked.

"Yes please," I whispered as he unbuckled the seat. I took it from him and said thank you before walking back to the house.

"I'll drive," Jared said as he took Zoey from me. He just shook his head when I tried to get him to give me Eva. I just followed silently behind him and didn't say anything for the rest of the ride to the hospital.


	32. Four Months

**Author's Note: So there is something wrong with my computer and I can't reply to some of you reviews, so I just wanted to say thanks if I didn't already!! Just a heads up, there's about 4 to 5 chapters left. I'm a little sad, but all things must end.**

**On a side note, because of all the people said how they liked the chapter with Quil and Claire, I started a fic called Center of My Universe, so you all should go check it out!**

**Back to the story, I hope you like the chapter. Sorry it's kinda of short...**

Chapter 32

"Four Months"

As soon as Jared parked the car, I ran to get Eva out while Jared got Zoey out of the car seat. I power walked toward the receptionist at the front.

"Derek Connweller, Logan Connweller, and Sandra Emerson's room numbers please?" I asked. I started tapping my finger when she wouldn't answer me right away. Jared put his hand on top of mine. I looked up at him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I put my head against his chest and let out a deep sigh.

"You said Sandra Emerson correct?" The lady asked. I just nodded my head. "I can't seem to find her," she said as she started to stare at her computer screen.

"NEVERMIND!" I yelled. But before I tried to speak again, I took a deep breath. "Can you just tell me the other rooms? I'll find her room later. I'll probably find it quicker than you anyways," I said.

After she rudely told me which way to go, I was off. I went to Logan's room first, but was stopped before I could go in by a doctor.

"I'm assuming you're the sister he hasn't stopped talking about," he said with a smile. I just nodded. "Well, he needs seven stitches on his forehead, but we wanted to wait until a relative came to see him first, considering the state his parents are in," he continued.

"Before I go inside, should I not take the girls in? I mean, I don't want to traumatize them," I said as I looked at Eva.

"He's all cleaned up, it should be fine," the doctor said and walked in the opposite direction. I walked slowly through the door, pausing to peek in. I saw Logan sitting up in the bed staring intently at the TV. I smiled knowing he would be ok. I walked a little more into the room and when he saw me he smiled.

"Hey Logan," I said. Eva squirmed out of my arms and ran to the bed. She climbed up and I was surprised by how gently she hugged him. It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. I went to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Kimmie, where's daddy and mommy?" Logan asked still hugging Eva. I was at a loss for words. How can you explain to an eight year old that his dad, who was dying anyways, might be dying in the same building that he was in right now?

"Um, daddy's um," I stuttered trying to think of something to say, but came up blank.

"Did the angels come?" Eva asked with tears running down her face.

"Not yet baby," I said as I tried to stay strong for her. Jared walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. Logan's eyes lit up once he saw Jared.

"Can we play Jared?" Logan asked making Jared laugh. Damn kids and their care-free attitudes. I wish I had that.

"Later buddy," Jared said. Logan's smile grew and he nodded his head.

"Jared, I'm going to go find my parents, could you stay with them?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" He asked, clearly concerned

"I have to, and I can't leave them by themselves," I said. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm still trying to think of a word," he said. I laughed lightly as I stood up.

I ventured into the hallway, trying to figure out which way to go, but was stopped when I saw my mom walking toward me. My eyes widened and I ran to her, throwing my arms around her.

"I hate cops," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"What is going on?" She asked as she pulled away from me.

"Dad was in an accident, and they don't think he's going to make it," I said sadly.

"Then why do you hate cops?" She asked with confusion written across her face.

"Because they said my parents were in the accident and I thought it was you, but they were stupid and it wasn't you, now it's obvious it was their mother. And I thought I was going to lose both my parents and I can't handle that," I said in one breath.

"Take a deep breath, I'm fine," she said as she pulled me into another hug. "Where is he, what about his kids?"

"I'm going to go find him now, and Logan had to get stitches, so Eva and Zoey are in there with Jared," I said pointing to the room I was just in.

"You go find your dad and I'm going to help Jared with the kids," she said. She kissed my cheek and said, "Everything is going to be ok."

I just nodded and watched as she went toward Logan's room. I took a deep breath and continued to walk until I found myself in front of ICU. I walked through the doors, but was stopped by a nurse before I walked into his room.

"Excuse me, but only family can go in there right now," she said politely.

"I'm his daughter," I said. She just nodded.

"I should warn you that maybe you shouldn't see him just yet. It isn't pretty," she said gently.

"Thanks, but I need to do this," I said and turned to walk through the door.

I stopped as soon as I saw him. My heart dropped to the floor and I ran to the bed. I collapsed to my knees and grabbed his hands, trying not to disturb all the tubes hanging everywhere. He already looked dead, and if it wasn't for the constant beeping noise coming from the monitor, I would have thought he was.

"I had four months," I said. "You promised me four more months, you can't die now. Your kids need you, I need you," I continued with tears falling freely down my face. "This isn't fair, why you, why now? Please dad, just please be ok. I love you dad, just please be ok, please," I cried even harder. "Four months," I said over and over again. It seemed like so long now that he could quite possibly leave me at any moment.

Suddenly the room was too small and I had to leave. I gently kissed his hand and walked out the door. When I was on the other the door, I fell to the ground and put my head between my knees, sobbing the whole time. I don't know how long I sat there, but I felt warm hands pull me into his lap so that I was cradled against his chest, where I continued to cry, while he gently rocked me.

**Reviews make me feel good!!**


	33. Why Our Family?

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update!! I hope it will never be like that again! So my computer wouldn't let me reply to reviews, so thank you to everyone that did!!!**

**Dedications: **Sibel88 **and **K2Lover29 or something like that

**Please enjoy!!**

Chapter 33

"Why Our Family?"

Jared just rocked me as I mourned for my father. There was no way someone can recover from something as bad as this, plus he has brain cancer. The odds are just against him. I can't even begin to say all the injuries my dad had. It was clear he was in bad shape; all you had to do is look at him to know.

"Let's get away from here Kim. Maybe it will help," Jared said softly.

I just nodded into his chest and he gently lifted me from the ground. I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths and inhaling Jared's woodsy scent.

I noticed Jared stopped and sat down. I looked into his worried eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes as Jared pulled his hand to my cheek.

"I wish I knew what to do to make you feel better," he whispered. I opened my eyes and saw he had closed his eyes. Slowly, I leaned in and very gently pressed my lips to his. I meant for it to be a chaste kiss, but when Jared put his hand on the back of my head, not allowing me to move, I could help but throw myself enthusiastically further into the kiss.

I had totally forgotten where we were until someone cleared their throat loudly. My head snapped up to see my mother standing in the doorway holding Zoey. She had tears in her eyes, so I jumped off Jared and ran toward her.

"I think you should tell them, their mother died," she said sadly.

"How?" I asked in disbelief. At least they were prepared for our dad to die, but how was I suppose to tell them their mom is gone?

My mom just looked at me and just shook her head.

"How's Logan?" I asked as I followed my mom out of the waiting room. Jared snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me to a stop. I looked up at him confused.

"I have to go," he said. My eyes widened and my heart sped up. I just shook my head.

"No, you have to stay. I need you," I whispered, trying to stay calm.

"God Kim! Why do you do this to me?" He yelled at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked offended.

"I have to go," he said and turned around, walking toward the exit, well more like running, just leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway.

What the hell?

"Kim," my mom said as she walked toward me. "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know," I answered. I don't even know what I did wrong.

"Well, I was saying Logan is all done and he's going to be fine," she said.

I looked at Zoey, who was resting her head on my mom's shoulder. It was clear she didn't understand what's going on.

"When should I tell them?" I whispered not looking up from Zoey.

"It's up to you, I mean, whenever you're ready."

I just nodded. I never even met this woman. Hell, I don't even know her name.

"There both still in the room waiting for you," she said as she started walking again.

I walked slowly behind my mom trying to think anyway to break the news, but came up blank. There's no easy way to explain to any kid that their mom is dead.

Before I noticed, I was standing in front of the door.

"I can do this," I chanted to myself quietly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Who am I kidding? I can't do this, I'm not ready. So I just opened my eyes and pushed the door open.

My mom was helping Logan off the bed and Eva was sitting in the corner holding what looked like a teddy bear.

"They said we could move to the waiting room now," my mom said as she went to get Eva from the corner. I reached my hand out and Logan slowly walked over and grabbed it.

I quickly walked to the secluded corner to get privacy, even though the waiting room was pretty much empty. I sat down and Logan climbed on the seat next to me never looking away from my eyes. My mom walked in shortly after holding Eva's hand.

"I'll take Zoey so you can talk to them," she said. I watched my mom carry Zoey to a nearby chair closer to the TV.

Eva climbed into my lap and just stared into my eyes like Logan.

"You guys know how Daddy said the angels were coming for him soon," but I stopped. I couldn't say anything else. It just got caught in my throat. I looked around and my eyes fell on the TV. "How about we watch TV?" I asked trying to distract them, which worked. Kids will be kids. They both raced over to my mom and started intently watching. My mom looked over at me and I just shook my head.

"I'm going to clear my head," I announced as I walked out the door.

How can life be prefect one minute then hell on Earth the next? Everything just seemed to be falling apart around me at once.

I walked back into my father's room. It's scary how much worse he looked.

I went over to his bed and gently grabbed his hand.

"Why did this have to happen? Why our family?" I wondered out loud. I mean, I would never wish this on someone else, but why is? "God Dad, how am I supposed to do this?"

I didn't care that he probably couldn't hear me. It was more than likely better that way.

"I don't know what to say to them. Shit, I didn't even tell you," I quickly said. "Your wife died. I'm so sorry," I whispered as I softly squeezed his hand. "You have to pull through Dad, I know you can. I love you so much," I said as I kissed his hand. And without another word, I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Kim," I heard someone call from down the hallway. I looked over to see Riley running over to me. As soon as she was close enough, she pulled me into a hug.

"Jared called me and told me I needed to come here, so I did," she said still hugging me.

"Sorry I haven't really talked to you lately, it's just that there's been a lot going on," I said as she pulled away. She smiled and nodded.

"I understand, Jared filled me in somewhat, but that was in seriously thirty seconds, so I don't understand anything. I know that your dad, his wife, and their kids were in an accident," she said.

"Their mom died," I said looking down.

I heard her sigh. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know how to tell them Riley," I said still looking at our feet.

"You just have to say it, it's better than waiting. I know it's hard, but they need to know," she said grimly. I looked back up to her and tried to smile at her.

"You're right, let's go," I said as I started walking toward the waiting room. I was still slightly shocked that Jared called Riley, but I would have to talk to him later.

I wasted no time getting Eva and Logan back over to the corner. I was going to say it. Like before, both looked at me as though they knew something was wrong. Eva quickly climbed into my lap.

"The Angels came for mommy," I said trying to hold back the tears. Logan was the first to understand what this meant, because shortly after I said this tears were streaming down his face. Eva took a little longer; she just continued to look at me.

"I thought they were coming for Daddy," she said on the brink of tears.

"I know, but they needed mommy too," I whispered. That's all it took for her to start sobbing softly. So I grabbed Logan as best as I could and pulled him into my lap also, so that I could gently rock both of them as I cried for the woman I never met.

**Tell me your thoughts, and don't worry things will be getting better very soon!**


	34. Peaceful and Happy

**Author's Note: I hate to say this, but this is the last chapter. :( I'm really sad saying goodbye to this story especially since it was my first. But good news tomorrow is my Birthday so I just have to add an epilogue and I will post it sometime tomorrow. Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, and gave suggestions to this story it means a lot!!**

**Please enjoy**

Chapter 34

"Peaceful and Happy"

I just continued to rock them gently as they cried trying my hardest to stay strong for them, but with each new tear that fell down their face, another one of my own fell also.

My head snapped up as I felt two warm hands brush against my arms. I looked up and saw Jared's sad eyes as he lifted Logan off my lap easily.

"I'll cheer him up," he said walking away.

"Jared," I said getting his attention. He slowly turned to look me in the eyes. "Can we talk?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course, just take care of Eva first and I'll be right around the corner with Logan," he said giving me a small smile. I returned the smile, how could I not?

I took a deep breath and pulled Eva back so I could look into her eyes. "Eva, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok," I said praying to myself this was true. She just looked up at my with her wide, sad eyes still overflowing with tears.

"But I want to see mommy," she said, and I swear I heard my heart break open. I hugged her back into my chest.

"I know sweetie, but you can't," I said. I would get anything right now to make this toddler smile, but there's no way I can bring back her mom.

Instead of saying something stupid, I just rocked her. Slowly her sobbing began to end and I figured she was sleeping, so I stood up trying not to wake her up, and I walked over to where my mom and Riley were playing with Zoey. My mom looked over at me as she noticed me coming over.

"Looks like it's time for bed," my mom said.

"Can you watch them tonight? I'm not ready to leave dad," I said. She nodded and reached down to get Zoey.

"I should get going too. Call me if you need anything at all Kim," Riley said as she awkwardly hugged me since I was holding Eva.

"Thank you Riley," I said softly. She gave me a smile and walked toward the door.

Without another word, my mom led the way through the hospital, but stopped when she spotted Jared talking to Logan, who had a smile on his face. Jared looked up and whispered something into Logan's ear, which caused Logan to break out into a sprint towards me. I stopped before he could run into me since I didn't want to wake Eva up.

He began to pull the bottom of my shirt, so I looked down and gave him a small smile.

"Kimmie, I love you," he said with a wide toothless grin.

"I love you too," I whispered slightly shocked by his statement.

And with that we all walked silently to my mom's car. After all the kids were buckled in, all of them sleeping too, my mom turned to me before she got into the car.

"I understand this is hard on you, but please try to get some sleep. I know you and that means I won't see you till I bring the kids back tomorrow, but you better not be like the walking dead the next time I see you," she said kissing my cheek.

"I really can't make any promises," I mumbled looking down.

"Well you better try, and you too Jared because I know you won't be leaving her side tonight. And I really would appreciate it if you wouldn't leave her like you did this afternoon. She was a mess," she sternly said. I looked at Jared as she got into the car and I could see his broken expression, which of course would mean there was no way I would be able to stay mad at him tonight.

Without a word, I grabbed Jared's hand and walked back into the hospital. But before we could make it to the ICU, we were stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," she said politely.

I just looked up at Jared, whose expression was blank, and to be honest terrifying.

"Yeah, I don't care. Please move," he said pulling me along behind him. The nurse looked stunned when I looked over my shoulder, but none the less she let us go. Jared continued walking until he pulled me into his lap once we were in the waiting room.

"You wanted to talk," he said grabbing my chin so he could look me in the eyes.

"I think you know what I want to hear about."

"Look, I'm sorry, I've said this before but I hate involving you in the pack's problems. I was panicking because you needed me but I had to keep you save so I just snapped," he whispered still looking intently in my eyes. I could see his sorrow and I knew he was truly sorry.

"But if it wasn't for the pack I wouldn't be in your life at all," I said.

"I'm trying here, but when it comes to you everything has to be perfect and just never is," he said defeated while he dropped his hold from my chin averting his eyes from mine.

"Nothing can be perfect and I don't expect you to be perfect for me. All I need you say when pack stuff comes up is just that. I'll understand," I replied. He still was looking at me so I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his. I pulled away when I felt the corners of his mouth pull up.

"I want to go see my dad," I mumbled. He just nodded so I got off his lap and grabbed his hand.

Once we were in the room, avoiding the nurses that gave us dirty looks, I walked to the bed and pulled the chair closer. I gently grabbed his hand.

"I love you," I whispered. Call me crazy, but I swear I felt the slightest pressure as though my Dad was trying to squeeze my hand, and then I just knew he wasn't going to make it through the night.

Jared awkwardly cleared his throat to get my attention. "I'm going to get you something to drink," he announced quickly. I just nodded.

Once I heard the door click, I began my speech.

"Dad, I know I've already told you this, but I think you need to hear it again because I didn't get my stubbornness from Mom. You have to pull through. I've already lost you once, I can't lose you permanently. You can't leave your kids. What are they going to do without you?" I asked squeezing his hand. I was trying so hard to hold the tears back. "But I just have this feeling that you can't. That you're heart just isn't in it. And that scares me more than anything, because it just means that you're giving up. It hurts, Dad," I expressed letting the tears come. "But no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

And with that I gently kissed his hand.

Shortly after, Jared walked back into the room with a water bottle. He walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"You should sleep or something," he murmured against my forehead. I just shook my head. He sighed loudly and walked to the chair in the corner.

Sometime through the silence I did fall asleep with my head resting against the bed, but my eyes snapped opened a loud beeping coming from one of the monitors. And almost simultaneously nurses and maybe doctors came rushing into the room. Jared pulled me off my chair and into the hallway. He hurried to gather me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry Kim," he whispered into my hair.

"Maybe they can bring him back," I tried to say with confidence, but failed miserably.

Jared just hugged me tighter, which probably wasn't a good idea because I was starting to have difficulties breathing.

But then I heard the door open and Jared loosened his grip slightly.

"You're his daughter right?" A nurse asked with a saddened expression.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, but we did everything we could," she said gently.

"Can I see him?" I felt like I was choking on my words. The nurse nodded. And I pushed myself out of Jared's hold and walked slowly back into the room. Everyone that was in the room turned to look at me but I just pretended like they weren't there.

"I'll always love you, Daddy," I whispered and then kissed his forehead. Feeling the missing piece of what use to be in this room, I walked out and continued to walk until I was outside. I pulled out my phone and crumbled to the ground. Jared was right there to lift me off the ground and place me in his lap.

I hurried to dial and was thankful she answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" She answered sounding exhausted.

"He's gone," was all I could manage to get out so I buried my face into Jared's chest as he pulled me closer.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I'm coming. There's nothing more you can do baby. Just come home and I'll take care of everything."

I couldn't say anything and as if he sensed this Jared grabbed the phone. "Don't worry; I'm make sure she goes home."

He listened for another second before hanging up the phone. He lifted me up and carried me to my car that I forgot was even there.

3 months later…

Graduation was finally upon the seniors of La Push High Schools. Everyone was always smiling and talking about their graduation parties and college, but of course I couldn't. I had three kids that were my responsibility. Before my dad died he signed a Will requesting I get custody of the kids when I was 18. Ironically I turned 18 a week after he died.

Jared was as helpful as ever, he pretty much lived at my house, making Logan extremely happy. My mom was a saint and even though these were her ex-husband's kids she took them in as her own. Riley would come over at least three times a week with Pepper so the kids wouldn't fight over poor Belle. Riley still takes me shopping and is the absolute best friend someone could ever have.

Telling Eva and Logan about Dad was easier than their Mom, because at least they expected this and were somewhat prepared. The funeral was one of the hardest things I had to endure. It was incredibly hard to think about my Dad being in that casket and having to watch him being lowered in the ground.

But possibly even harder than that was cleaning out his house. All those things he kept that were of me and my childhood still caused my heart to tighten.

"KIM!"Embry yelled waving his hand in front of my face. "This is your last day of high school, enjoy it," he said as he began stuffing his face again. I just rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Embry," I mumbled. Jared chuckled and grabbed my hand under the table.

"I love you," he mouthed. For a response I just leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I heard a groan from somewhere down the lunch table so I pulled away laughing.

"It never gets better," Quil stated looking over at us with pure disgust.

And for the first time since my Dad died, I felt peaceful and happy, surrounded by the people who love me.


	35. Epilogue

**Author's note: So thank you to everyone that has supported me through out this!! Thank you to all the great reviews and suggestions. I would never have finished if it wasn't for all of the readers!!**

Epilogue: The Best Promises

"What the hell guys?" I yelled as I opened to the front door.

"If you would stop slamming the door in our faces then there would be no problem," Jacob said with a smile. "Where are the kids?"

"Where's Jared?" I asked for the fifth time. We, as in Jacob, Quil, and Embry, and I, have been going through the same process for the past 10 minutes: I open the door, they say something stupid that makes me mad, I tell them to leave me alone, they ask about Logan, Eva, and Zoey, I ask where Jared is, they ignore me, and finally I slam the door in their faces.

"Answer the question Kim," Quil said rather harshly.

"FINE! They're with my mom. Are you happy now?" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"Yes, now get in the car," Embry said. I just looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "You leave me no choice then," he said walking toward me and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Embry, put me down!" I screamed as I started pounding my fists into his back.

"Seriously, you need to stop because Jared will leave me unable to reproduce if you hurt yourself," he shuddered slightly. I just sighed; there was really no chance I would be able free myself now anyways. He put me in the back of the car, where I was surprised to find Paul sitting in the driver side. Embry sat next to me, and I groaned as Quil slid in on the other side.

"Guys, you are going to kill me. I can't stand all this hotness surrounding me," I said.

I heard giggling like grade school girls all around me. "Oh my god, grow up. But for real, what's going on? I have things I need to get done. Like looking for a house, and a job," I said trying to figure out why werewolves always choose to kidnap me at the worst times.

I decided when I graduated that I would find a small house around La Push, because honestly living with five in a two bedroom house was rather uncomfortable. I needed to find more space, because my Dad's kids were now my responsibility.

"Remember the last time Paul and I escorted you around, and Paul had patrol hangover?" Embry asked suddenly. "Well, I found Jared and yours theme song."

"What does that have to do with singing the Spice Girls?" I asked becoming confused.

"Well, because the last time was singing and this time there will be singing," he said as if it was obvious. "Paul, crank up the stereo."

I listen slightly interested in what song they pick. My eyes widened as it started and I couldn't help but laugh.

_Ha-ha! Well now we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

All four werewolves busted out laughing when the first verse came on. And well I was in shock by how risky the lyrics were.

Embry leaned over me. "The chorus is the best part," he said, which led me to believe the chorus was coming up. I looked around and saw everyone in the car was laughing hysterically, probably thinking about the words they were listening to.

And then the chorus came on, and my jaw dropped.

_Do it now_  
_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

Oh. My. God. I couldn't help myself, I laughed, and I laughed hard. Everyone in the car looked at me, looking slightly confused that I found it funny, but Jacob's face broke out into a wide grin, and soon everyone followed suit.

By the time the second verse came on, the boys were all singing alone. Occasionally, one would look over at me wiggle their eyes brow, which made me laugh harder.

Paul was parking as the song finished. I looked out the window, and noticed we were in front of a heavily forested area. He turned around and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Don't be a bitch when you see Jared. He's been freaking out for the past week," he said simply. I just raised an eye brow at him, not knowing what to say. Thankfully I was saved when Embry got out of the car and grabbed my arm.

I looked up and saw Jared pacing in a small clearing ahead. I stepped on a twig and his head snapped over to me. He made eye contact and once he did, I saw a small smile forming on the corners of his mouth.

"Well, peace out," Embry said quietly.

Jared quickly walked up to me and gently kissed me. I smiled into it, and pulled away.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A surprise, but first I'm taking you on a picnic. Because for once it's not raining in La Push," he said grabbing my hand.

"Jared, I'm not graceful like you," I said after I tripped for about the tenth time in less than 5 steps. He laughed, so I let go of his hand. He turned to look at me, but I just smiled.

"Turn around," I commanded. He did, and I hurried to jump on his back.

"You could have just asked," he stated laughing slightly. I ignored him, so he just kept walking.

After a few minutes, he stopped at the edge of the trees, and I looked over his shoulder and noticed we were at the beach. I looked around and saw a blanket spread out with a picnic basket laid out.

"You are such a hopeless romantic," I said laughing slightly. He gently put me on the blanket and started to rid the basket of its contents.

"So I had this extravagant lunch planned, but the guys found it before I could put it in the basket and well all that was left was peanut butter and jelly," he said looking glum.

"No, this is perfect. I like simplicity," I said squeezing his hand. He proceeded to feed me my sandwich and I in return, did the same for him. After we ate, he pulled me into his lap and we watched the waves crashing. I smiled as I thought at how lucky I got.

"Kim, I got you something," he said after we had been staring at the waves for awhile. He helped me stand up, and I turned around so I could see his face. He pulled something out of his pocket. He pulled out a black velvet box. He quickly opened to reveal a very gorgeous ring.

It was white gold, and it was a heart with three diamonds. My eyes widened as he took it out of the box and slid onto my ring finger.

"Before you freak out, it's just a promise ring. I know that you are under tons of stress, but I also know I'm going to marry you one day. I just want this ring to show you how much I love you, how freaking awesome you are, how strong you are for taking the responsibility to raise three kids," but before he could say anything else, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as I could come up with.

"I love you," I said smiling against his lips. "You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to, and that's not all," he said putting me back on the ground and grabbing my hand. "You won't trip because there's a trail."

I followed behind him, and I was surprised when he stopped suddenly. I looked around and notice a house that seemed like it blended into the wilderness. It looked huge, and we were just standing in front of it.

"Why are we standing in front of a house?" I asked looking up at Jared.

"Because it's ours," he said gently squeezing my hand. I swear my heart stopped. Did he just say that?

"Um," was all I could get out.

"You said at graduation that you needed to find your own home. And this one just came on the market," he said with a grin.

"How did you afford this?"

"I never spend any money I ever make. And plus, I'm a protector of La Push, I get what I want," he said with a chuckle.

"Before you say anything, you deserve this. I already talked to your mom, it's paid for, and everything should be in there. That's why the boys picked you up. I had this day planned perfectly, so you better love it," he said pulling me toward the front door. I carefully walked up the stairs of the porch. He opened the door and let me go in first.

This place was huge. Everything was open and light. And like Jared said, all the furniture was out.

"There are six bedrooms, so no one has to share. The backyard is huge. And there's a trail that leads to the beach in less than five minutes," Jared looked at me. "What do you think?"

What did I think? That he was insane? Most definitely. But beyond that I realized why he did this for me. Because he loved me and nothing was going to change that. So for the second time, I attack him. After a few minutes of kissing, I pulled away.

"I love you so much Jared," I said with tears streaming down my face.

"I fulots you," he said.

"What kind of word is that?"

"It means that I fucking love you a lot," he said. I laughed and kissed him again.

So let my perfect life, with the most amazing guy, begin.

**The song was The Bad Touch, by Bloodhound Gang. And the promise ring is on my profile!! I can't remember for the life of me who suggested the promise ring, but to who ever you were thank you!! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
